His Girl
by GreaserGirlie
Summary: They've been good friends, ever since they were little kids. But things were different then. Things were happier and they were innocent, not like the way things ended up. But she's still got him and he's still got her. She'll always be his girl.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I got this idea for a Soda/OC story and well...I had to share it! I really hope someone likes it enough to review and keep reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. I only own Mackenzie**

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

I sat down on the couch beside Soda and began staring at him. He didn't notice. I decided to get even closer to him so that maybe he would look over. When he did look over I pouted slightly. He only smiled in response, sticking his tongue out at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but he pointed at me letting me know what I was about to do. So, I merely sighed. Soda caught this and looked excitedly to Steve.

"I don't know," Steve groaned.

Desperate to make sure Soda didn't win, I pulled my bra strap out of my shirt so that Steve could see a little bit of it. He smirked and looked at Soda, shaking his head. I was victorious still!

"Hey, everyone!" Two-Bit yelled, walking into the Curtis' house and we all nodded to him. "Gosh, so darn quiet..."

"They're seeing who can keep quiet the longest," Steve explained.

Two-Bit looked at Soda and I and burst out laughing. I knew why he was laughing though. Soda and I, especially me, were both known for being able to talk someone's ear off. Of course, Two-Bit could talk more than we could, but we still talked a lot. That's probably why we were such good friends. Out of all the guys, I was probably closest to Soda. I had moved in next to the Curtis' when I was six years old. Soda and I immediately became friends, much to young Steve's dismay. He got used to it though, as did the rest of the guys. I would have loved to say that I loved Soda like a brother, but that would be lying. I had feelings for Soda and he knew that, and he had feelings for me and I knew that. But we weren't about to do anything about these feelings, not yet anyways. So we just remained best friends and didn't ever say anything to the guys about our feelings for each other. And don't ask how we knew how we feel about each other, we just did. Some of the guys teased us, but they never meant anything by it.

"Mac, I hate this game," Soda sighed and I grinned.

"I win," I smirked triumphantly.

"I let you win."

"Well then thank you, Sodapop," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Get a room!" Two-Bit joked.

"Shut up!" I yelled, feeling my cheeks get a little hot.

"Aw come on now, Mac, just ignore him," Soda advised.

"Easier said than done..."

"Anyways!" Two-Bit said loudly, "I'm hungry."

"Me too," I agreed.

"Then let's go to the Dingo," Steve chimed in.

"Alright."

"I call shotgun!" Soda called.

"No way!" I shouted, leaping off the couch.

Before I could stand all the way up, Soda grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back down to the couch. I watched as he sprinted out the door with Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally shortly following him. I looked over at Johnny and Ponyboy and we all made a mad dash to the car. When we got outside Two-Bit was in the driver's seat of his car and Soda and Steve were squeezed in next to him. Pony and Johnny got in the back along with Dally and I groaned.

"Where the heck am I supposed to sit?" I asked Two-Bit.

"Sit on your boyfriend's lap," he replied with a laugh.

"I would, but he's not here right now!" I said, referring to my boyfriend, Billy.

"Just sit on my lap, Mac," Soda told me.

I shrugged and walked over to the passenger side and got in. Now, it was Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, and me on Soda's lap. It wasn't the first time I'd been on Soda's lap in the car, but it really wasn't too comfortable. I squirmed a little and Soda wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him.

"Soda, this isn't very comfortable," I told him.

"I know," he laughed.

* * *

><p>I sat in the booth, on the side with Steve and Soda. I was squished in between them and they kept talking about cars.<p>

"No, I'm telling you man. That carburetor-"

"Shut up!" I groaned.

"What? You don't like talking about cars?" Steve smirked, making me roll my eyes but I gave him a smile anyways.

To avoid anymore talk about cars, I leaned across the table a bit to talk to Ponyboy, who was nearly in his own little world.

"Am I on my own or are cars stupid?" I grinned.

"I'm indifferent," he shrugged.

"You and your fancy words, kid."

He gave me a small smile, but it quickly faded when he looked at something behind me. His eyes grew a shade darker, as did Two-Bit's as he looked at the same thing as Pony. I turned my head to see my boyfriend standing there.

"Mackenzie," he called.

"Billy!" I squealed, pushing Soda out of the booth so I could see Billy.

I quickly jumped into his arms and he spun me around, lifting me off the ground a little. As I broke the hug, he roughly grabbed me by the waist and pressed his lips to mine. I let my hands get tangled in his dark brown hair and he wrapped his arms around my lower back. Someone cleared their throat and we broke apart.

"Billy," Soda greeted, standing up.

"Hey there, Curtis," Billy replied.

"Out of jail so soon?"

"Yeah," was his simple answer.

"Billy, I'm so happy you're back," I grinned.

"I know you are," he smirked, "Maybe now that I'm back, you can, uh, give me a little welcome back present."

"I thought we talked about this," I said in a low voice.

"Babe, I've been in the cooler for the past two months and you can't give me any?"

"No, Billy, I can't."

"I gotta go," he responded, removing his arm from my waist.

"Bye."

He didn't bother to say anything else or even kiss me before he turned and walked out of the Dingo. I just stood there, feeling like an idiot. I didn't even want to meet Soda's eyes or anyone else's. I was so embarrassed that Billy had brought up the topic of sleeping with each other. Maybe the guys didn't know what he was talking about, but I did and I was beyond embarrassed.

"I'm not really so hungry anymore," I admitted barely above a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I know it was short, but I just wanted you readers to get a taste of what's going on! So if you could please review and tell me if you like the story or not! But please, PLEASE, no flames! Thank you :)**


	2. Strip Poker

**A/N: Aww thanks for the reviews guys! Since you left me so many nice reviews, I updated super fast for you! But unfortunately, that means this chapter is gonna be kinda short! But I still hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

I had been stuck in my room for the past hour and I really wasn't sure of what to do. My dad had gotten home and as soon as I saw him, I knew he was drunk. He wasn't drunk every night like some people's parents that I knew, but he could get pretty drunk. He had been like that ever since my mom died. I was only six when it happened and I think he had more trouble with it than I did. But either way, when he got drunk things got bad. I could hear him smashing things downstairs and I was afraid to leave my room.

"Hey," a voice said, scaring the hell out of me.

"Soda!" I exclaimed, trying to breathe regularly again.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

He finished climbing through my window and walked over to sit next to me on my bed.

"A little, but it's alright."

"How ya doin'? I heard some noise so I figured I'd come see if you're okay," he smiled.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just my dad got home a while ago and he's been...drinking," I told him quietly.

"Aw, Mac, you wanna get outta here?"

* * *

><p><span>Soda's POV<span>

I took a deep breath and sat down on my couch. It had been a long day at the DX, but at home I was already bored. Suddenly, I heard a few crashes coming from Mackenzie's house. I quickly grabbed my shoes, slipped them on, and walked out the door. As I came to the big tree right next to her house, I sighed. I wasn't exactly prepared for what I would find inside, but I still climbed the tree. I didn't bother to tap on her window or anything, I just let myself in. Mackenzie was sitting on her bed in what looked like a big T-shirt, watching the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Soda!" she yelled, letting her long, light brown hair bounce a little.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" I asked, chuckling a bit.

After I got through her window, I took a seat next to her on her bed.

"A little, but it's alright."

"How ya doin'? I heard some noise so I'd figured I'd come see if you're okay."

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just my dad got home a while ago and he's been...drinking," she said quietly.

"Aw, Mac, you wanna get outta here?" I offered.

"Y-Yeah, I do."

I gave her a smile and watched as she got off her bed. She went to her dresser and pulled out a jean skirt. After she had her skirt on, she turned to face me.

"Don't look!" she scolded.

"Alright, I won't," I said, laying down on her bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay, I'm done."

She now had on a light pink tank top along with the jean skirt and her black converse. I thought she looked pretty good.

"Now don't you look cute," I flirted, knowing she would do it right back.

"Why thank you, Sodapop. You don't look so bad yourself," she winked.

"Don't I always look good?"

"Not when you first wake up," she laughed.

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

"Hey, that ain't fair. You don't look too hot when you first wake up either," he countered.

"Oh, trust me I know."

"I'm just kiddin', Mac. You always look beautiful."

I swallowed hard and forced myself to smile only a small smile, even though on the inside I was grinning like crazy.

"Thanks, Soda," I whispered. Then I looked over to the window and smiled again, "Now let's get out of here."

Soda went first, his reason being that if I fell he should be there to catch me. What a sweetheart. But luckily I didn't fall. I safely got through my window and down the big tree.

"Come on," Soda said.

I quickly followed him as we walked over to his house. When we walked in, all the guys looked over at us.

"Soda, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Darry asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Sorry, Dar. I had to go get Mackenzie."

"What happened?"

"Um...well," he trailed off as he looked over at me. Soda was the only one who knew about my dad's drinking problems.

"I got bored so I called Soda," I quickly said.

"Oh alright."

"So what does everyone feel like doin'?" Soda asked.

"How 'bout a game of strip poker?" Steve grinned.

"Yeah right. In your dreams, Stevie," I smirked.

"It was worth a shot!"

Just then a loud banging came from the front door. I gave Soda a nervous glance and he gave me a reassuring look in return. I had a bad feeling about who was on the outside of that door. Darry was the first to get up so he answered the door.

"Mr. Calverson?" Darry questioned and my breath caught in my throat.

"Darrel," my father growled, "Where the hell is that girl?"

"Girl?"

"The kid! The girl!"

"Mackenzie?" Darry clarified.

"Yeah, her. Where the hell is she?"

"She's right-"

"Darry," I hissed, "No!"

"I'm not quite sure where she went. She was here a little while ago," he finished.

"If she comes back here tell her I want her home!" my dad demanded.

"Yes, sir."

I took a shaky breath as Darry closed the door and looked pointedly at me.

"Mackenzie, what's going on?"

"N-Nothing. Nothing is going on, okay?"

"Obviously something is going on if you didn't want your dad to know where you were," he pushed.

"Dammit, Darry!" I yelled, surprising everyone, "Why can't you just stop!"

"Mackenzie, calm down," Soda said.

"No! Don't tell me to calm down, Sodapop. And Darry, what's going on with my dad has nothing to do with you."

"I think it has something to do with me if I'm lying for you," he countered.

"Fine. My dad is beyond drunk right now. That's why I'm over here."

"You coulda just said that," Steve muttered.

"Steve," Darry snapped, "Now, Mackenzie, will it be safe for you to go home tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you just stay here for the night?"

"Alright. Thanks, Darry," I smiled, getting over the anger that I previously had towards him.

"No problem. Guys, I'm gonna head off to bed. Soda, you're off tomorrow, but I don't want you staying up too late."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha, Superman!" Soda laughed.

Once Darry was gone, Ponyboy said he was also going to bed. Next, Johnny told us that he was gonna head home because his parents were out for the night. That left me with Two-Bit, Soda, Steve, and Dally. I looked at all of them before Steve grinned.

"Who's up for some drinks and strip poker?" he asked.

"A drink sounds pretty good right about now," I chuckled.

"Then strip poker?"

"Maybe."

The boys all howled with laughter at that and I rolled my eyes. Two-Bit went to the fridge to grab us all, except for Soda, a bunch of beers. I popped one open and began to drink away my stress.

"Alright, Stevie, deal them cards," I ordered.

"You sure you wanna play this? You ain't the best at poker and this poker is kinda different," Soda said cautiously.

"Yeah! I'm just fine at poker!"

"Well okay then!"

Steve began dealing the cards and I took my seat at the table. As soon as the game started, though, I realized why I shouldn't ever play strip poker...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'd love to know what you guys thought about that chapter! The next one should be really interesting, I gotta tell you that, so the faster you review the faster I update! Thanks :)**


	3. Awkward!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mackenzie and Billy. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders and everything and everyone from it!**

* * *

><p>I groaned and tried to open my eyes. My head hurt a little and it was freezing. Why was I so cold? I forced myself to open my eyes and saw myself lying next to Dally on the floor. He at least had his jeans on, whereas I only had my bra and underwear on. I guess I'm really bad at poker. I then looked around the room for a minute. I was on my stomach, but I could still see that Steve was passed out on the couch in his boxers and Two-Bit was on the other side of me also in his boxers. I groaned another time and felt something on my butt. I turned my head a little to see Dally's hand on my butt. He gently squeezed it and I rolled my eyes. I flipped myself over, only to have Dally move his hand to my boobs. I guess he hadn't had any action in a while.<p>

That thought kind of disgusted me. I mean, I'll just admit it: I used to go out with Dally. It wasn't for very long, but I liked him and we fooled around a little. I never slept with him though. I'm pretty sure he never considered me his girlfriend, but then again who has he ever actually considered his girlfriend? Anyways, that's another story for...hopefully no other time.

"Ow," I moaned as I stood up, feeling the soreness in my neck and back.

"You alright?" someone asked.

I quickly turned around to see Soda standing against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, um, I'm fine," I told him, feeling the blush on my cheeks.

"Don't ask where your clothes are. Two-Bit and Steve decided to take them last night."

"What! Why'd you let them take my clothes?"

"Shh," he said, chuckling, "I couldn't really stop them."

"Well that's just fantastic," I frowned, again trying to crack my neck.

"Neck hurt?"

"Yeah, and my back a little. But I guess that's what I get for passing out on the floor."

"You want a massage?" he suggested, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans, which I noticed were all he was wearing.

"That sounds pretty nice," I admitted.

I stumbled over Two-Bit to get to Soda and we walked down the hall to his room. Now, to anyone else, a half-naked girl going to a half-naked guy's bedroom for a massage wouldn't exactly look right, but to us it was just fine. I plopped onto his bed, thankful that Pony had decided not to sleep there, and Soda followed. Next thing I knew, I was nearly asleep. Soda's hands worked at the tense muscles in my upper back.

"Soda, you have the magic touch, I swear," I sighed happily.

"Good to know it feels good," he chuckled.

"It really does."

"Ya know, if someone walked in on this right now, we'd have a whole lot of explaining to do."

"Oh, I know. But, everyone's asleep. And besides, we're best friends, Soda."

"Yeah I know," he said with a strange tone in his voice, "You, uh, you don't mind me moving a little lower do you?"

"Nah, go ahead," I told him. And so he did, just above my butt.

"I'm so tired," I said.

"Me too."

I felt his hands stop as he rolled onto his back and laid next to me. I gave him a smile and he gave me a toothy grin. I didn't understand what the grin was for, but that's just how Soda is.

"You've grown up," he finally said.

"How so?"

"Well I mean from the last time I saw you like this."

"You mean without my clothes on," I smirked, getting in his face.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered.

"Sodapop Curtis, you shouldn't even be looking at me like that."

"Oh, I wasn't, I swear...It's just, you're hard not to notice..."

"You mean, you think I'm hot."

"I never said that," he argued, sitting up a little.

"Whatever you say, Sodiepop."

"But I will admit this...it's a whole lot easier to tickle you when you're like this!"

He began attacking my sides as I squealed, trying to get away. But before I could get out of the bed, he pulled me back and I landed on my back. I stuck my hand out and got him in the neck, but he was a lot stronger than I was. While he was tickling me, his hand accidentally brushed by my butt and we both stopped. His hand now rested on my upper thigh and I bit my bottom lip. Usually, we could keep our feelings under control, especially since I had a boyfriend, but it seemed a bit different now.

"Soda," I whispered.

"Mac," he sighed, not moving.

"Why are we doing this?"

"I don't know."

He moved his face closer to mine and I could feel his breath on my lips. I took a deep breath and wished that I didn't have a boyfriend and that Soda wasn't my best friend for once.

"I can't do this, Soda. I have a boyfriend," I said, stopping him.

"Right."

He laid back down on the bed and we both laid there staring up at the ceiling for a while. I felt his hand grab my hand and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Soda."

"Me too."

Eventually, the doorbell rang and after I grabbed one of Soda's T-shirts, we left his room. As I walked into the living room I noticed that Dally and Steve were now up, along with Ponyboy and Darry.

"Where were you two?" Darry questioned.

"Um...getting a massage," I told him.

"Sure you were," Steve smirked.

"Whatever. Who's at the door?"

"I don't know. Could you get it for me?" Darry asked and I nodded.

I hoped it wasn't anyone important because I only had a T-shirt on. When I opened it I froze.

"B-Billy?"

"Mackenzie...what the hell are you doing over here in only a shirt?" he roared.

"It's a complicated story, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to talk to you."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Come out here."

I listened to him and stepped out onto the porch. As I crossed my arms over my chest he scowled.

"You gonna talk or what?" I pushed.

"Look, babe, I'm uh, I'm sorry about how I acted the other day. I was real stupid," he admitted.

"Aw, Billy, you are so sweet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come here."

He pulled me towards him and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against him, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I'd had when I was with Soda. But Billy quickly made me forget about that when his hands moved underneath the shirt and to my butt.

"Mackenzie," someone called from inside the house and I pulled away from Billy.

"I better get back in there..."

"Go out with me tonight."

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Alright, see you then," I said, kissing him one last time.

He walked down the porch steps and I walked back into the Curtis' house. A few of the boys were looking at me, while Dally and Two-Bit were still glaring through the window.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I laughed a little.

"Him," Dally replied.

"Billy?"

"Yeah, _Billy."_

"What's so wrong with him?"

"You're dating him," Two-Bit answered.

"So?"

"He ain't good for ya, darlin'."

"We've been dating for like half a year and you're telling me this now?"

"Well, we've been trying to tell you for a while."

"Yeah, Mackenzie, he's not really...a good guy," Pony interrupted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's just fine, guys. I mean, I know he's not the best but he's a pretty good guy."

"No, Mackenzie, that's not what we mean..."

"Can someone just tell me what's going on?" I begged.

"Mac, come here," Soda told me so I followed him to the kitchen.

"What's going on, Soda?"

"Billy...he...Billy cheated on you, Mackenzie."

"What?" I gasped, "No, I don't believe you..."

"I'm sorry, but it's true. None of us had the heart to tell you though."

"When?" I asked quietly.

"Right before he went to jail."

"That was over two months ago! You guys kept that from me? How could you, Soda?"

"I-I'm sorry, alright? We wanted to tell you...I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I knew it'd break your heart."

"Well I guess today you just stopped giving a shit about things?" I snapped.

"I always cared, Mackenzie!" he shouted, "I cared so much that I didn't want you to be hurt."

"Well I still am..."

"I know that now. You know I don't always use my head. I'm stupid," he shrugged.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, you are not stupid," I told him quickly.

"Yeah I am. But it's okay, I'm fine with it."

"Listen to me, you are not stupid. You're sweet and funny and a great guy. You do use your head, just not for school." I brushed my fingers over his cheek and he looked up from the floor.

"You really think all that about me?"

"Of course I do, Soda. You're my best friend and I care about you."

"Hey, now. I'm supposed to be comforting you not the other way around," he grinned.

"Oh...right. I almost forgot about Billy," I sighed.

"You gonna break up with him?"

"I guess so. I mean, you said he cheated on me."

"Yeah, at Buck's. Dally told us about how he saw him and some girl making out and then they-"

"Please spare me the details, Soda."

"Alright, sorry."

I felt a few tears escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks. Soda enveloped me in a hug and I started full on crying. Sure, I was crying about Billy, but I was also crying because I realized how in love with Soda I really was. I had been dating Billy for seven months and all the while I was in love with Soda. _What kind of person am I?_ I wondered.

"I hate him, Soda," I cried.

"I know, you do. So do I."

"Why?"

"Because he hurt you. I don't like the idea of anyone hurting you, Mac."

"You're a good friend, Soda."

He smiled and I gave him a smile back. I noticed our faces getting closer and I wasn't sure if I wanted to stop either of us. Our lips were so close to touching, I could once again feel his breath tickle my lips. His breath smelled good too. It smelled minty so I assumed he had just brushed his teeth or something.

"Guys?" Two-Bit called and we quickly backed away from each other.

"Uh, um, I should get changed," I said, "And probably get home. And uh, I gotta call Billy too."

"Yeah..." Soda nodded, "I gotta...do something."

I walked back into the living room, then remembered that I didn't have my clothes.

"Steve, Two-Bit, where are my clothes?"

"Clothes?" Two-Bit asked in a fake innocent voice, "What clothes?"

"You know what clothes I'm talking about," I whined.

"You mean...these clothes?"

He held up my shirt, while Steve held up my skirt. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand. Two-Bit came up first, handing me my shirt. Then, Steve finally gave me my skirt. I huffed and walked quickly to the bathroom so I could get changed.

After I got changed, I took Soda's shirt and walked back to his bedroom. I pushed the door open slowly and saw Soda going through some clothes.

"Soda?" I called.

"Huh?"

"I just...wanted to give you your shirt back."

"Oh, alright."

I handed it to him and turned to walk out the door. Just as I was about to leave, though, I heard him clear his throat.

"Mac, uh, maybe we should just forget about what...almost happened."

I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah, maybe we should."

"Friends?"

"Soda..."

"Mackenzie, you know you're my best friend...I mean Steve is too but-"

"I know, Soda, you're my best friend too. I think I just need some time to think about some stuff," I told him.

"Okay, but can we not let any of this weirdness get in the way of our friendship?" he asked.

"I would never let that happen."

"Good," he smiled.

I gave him a nervous grin before I actually left his room. I walked past the guys in the living room and right out the door. I couldn't get Soda out of my head though. His lips, his smile, his words, everything -it all made my heart melt.

As soon as I got home, I ran up the stairs so I could take a shower. It felt like I was trying to wash away those strange feelings. But I knew that no matter what I did, I'd never be able to escape from my heart.

* * *

><p>The first thing I did when I got out of the shower was throw on a pair of comfy sweatpants. But I realized a little too late that they were Soda's. I didn't care though, so I threw on a form-fitting red shirt and walked to the kitchen. I noticed the phone as soon as I walked in and I picked it up.<p>

_*Ring* Pick up._

_*Ring* Pick up!_

_*Ring* Pick-_

"Hello?"

"Billy?" I questioned, "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So! What did you guys think about that? I had to get a little Soda/Mackenzie romance in there! But do you think things will be awkward between them now? or...? I'd love to hear your thoughts! And if anyone has any ideas, suggestions, or thoughts leave me a review and let me know! Or PM me! :)**


	4. All Screwed Up

**A/N: Glad you guys like the story! :) I apologize for this chapter...I wasn't too sure about it while I was writing it, but I don't know...it gets...odd towards the end I suppose you could say. But just think about this; you don't exactly know everything about Mackenzie. Just consider that before reading this chapter! Thank you! And please read the A/N at the bottom. :)**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since I'd seen or talked to the guys from the gang. Sure, I talked to Two-Bit a few times in school but that was about it. I had a good reason too. When I called Billy, we talked a little and he finally said he wanted to "meet me at the Dingo Wednesday night instead of Sunday." I agreed, but what came after that was terrible. We yelled at each other and I ended up leaving. But he didn't give up. He followed me out and things went crazy.<p>

Now, I had been crying for who knows how long and I didn't think I'd ever stop. Things like this just weren't easy for me to handle. But I mean, it's usually not easy for anyone to handle their boyfriend calling them a whore and shoving them against the brick wall of a building, now is it? Oh, I really should be calling him my "ex-boyfriend" now. As soon as I brought up the whole cheating situation again he started cussing up a storm. He tried to say that I wasn't very faithful either. He tried saying a lot of things, though, but I couldn't understand most of what he was saying. I knew he was drunk and I cursed myself for waiting until five o'clock at night to talk to him.

_Flashback_

"_Billy, you can't deny it!" I yelled._

"_Maybe not. But do you think you can fucking deny sleeping with Curtis?" he shot back._

"_What the hell are you talking about? I never slept with Soda!"_

"_You're such a liar, you bitch!" he screamed angrily, "I know what you two were doing!"_

"_You don't know anything," I snapped, feeling the tears sting my eyes._

"_I know you're just a little whore who's fucking guys everywhere."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Or maybe you're still a precious little virgin, who needs to be fucked."_

_He walked closer to me, closing the gap in the small alleyway. I winced as he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. As I squirmed he merely chuckled and leaned down to whisper in my ear,_

"_You never did give me a good time, Mackenzie."_

"_Back off!" I pleaded._

_When he didn't back off, I got one hand free and shoved him. Because he was so drunk he stumbled a few feet back and I tried to make a break for it. But he grabbed me by the arm and slammed me up against the wall. I let out a cry and he laughed a little. I closed my eyes and felt him fiddle with the button on my jeans. My legs started to shake and I forced myself to open my eyes. _

"_Billy, please stop," I whispered quietly._

"_Why the fuck should I?"_

"_Because I love you."_

_He looked stunned for a minute, then I saw a flash of worry in his eyes before he grunted. I knew I didn't have much time to do this, so I did what I did quickly. I grabbed a glass bottle off the ground and smashed it on Billy's head. He staggered and finally fell. I waited a few minutes before I realized he was completely unconscious and then left him there. I had lied just to get away, but I definitely didn't feel bad for it._

_End of Flashback_

After that whole thing happened, I ran home. I was glad that my father wasn't home because I honestly didn't know if I could deal with him after what happened with Billy. And to think, the person I needed most was right next door. But I couldn't bring myself to leave my couch. I also didn't want to talk to Soda at the moment, for fear of something such as a kiss happening. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard the phone ring. I got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Hey, Mac n' Cheese!" I knew it was Two-Bit as soon as he spoke because he was the only one that called me that.

"Oh, hi, Two-Bit."

"Watcha doin'?"

"Not much. Why are you calling me?"

"Well, I thought maybe you could come over to the Curtis'!" he shouted cheerfully.

"I don't know, Two...I'm not really feeling up to hanging out right now," I told him.

"If you don't come over here we're coming over there!"

"The door's locked, smart ass."

"We'll find a way." I could practically hear him grinning over the phone.

I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. It was then that I felt the pain in my left shoulder. Billy must have really slammed me against that wall harder than I thought. I slowly took off the T-shirt that I'd thrown on so that I was only wearing a white wife beater. I left the kitchen to go to the bathroom and I grimaced when I saw myself in the mirror. I had mascara traces on my cheeks, my hair was a mess, and I had a purple bruise slowly forming on my left shoulder and as I touched it I instantly felt the pain. I washed my face and tried to fix my hair before I groaned and I left the bathroom. I started toward the living room.

"Oh my god!" I screamed when I saw the guys standing there, well except for Darry. Figures Two-Bit would figure out how to unlock my front door.

"Hey, Mac!" Two-Bit smiled.

"I told you guys not to come over here," I said quietly.

"Mackenzie, what happened to you?" Soda asked, his voice thick with concern.

All I could think about was how cute he looked with that worried look on his face.

"Nothing, Soda, nothing."

"What are you talking about? Look at your shoulder!"

"It's really nothing, I swear. I-I, um, I hit my shoulder on a door," I lied.

"Bullshit," Dally spat.

"Fuck off," I growled, earning an eyebrow raise from nearly everyone. I wasn't one for using that word much.

"Well now I know somethin' ain't right," Soda smirked, but kept his worried expression.

"Guys, could I talk to Soda...alone?" I asked.

I heard them all mumble variations of "yes" and they shuffled into the kitchen, leaving me alone with Soda.

"What happened?" he asked again, softer this time.

"Soda, it was Billy," I confessed.

"What? He hurt you?"

"I went to talk to him at the Dingo a little while ago...we started fighting and I stormed out. But he pulled me into one of the alleyways. We kept on fighting and he slammed me pretty hard into the wall. I guess it bruised my shoulder."

"Mackenzie, why didn't you just say that? I mean, h-he can't just hurt you like that!" he roared and I widened my eyes.

"Soda, please calm down. You can't go getting crazy just because something happened with Billy."

"Mackenzie, he can't just hurt you," he repeated, "I always told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you..and now, now he did hurt you!"

"Please, Soda, I'm begging you to calm down. It's not your fault he did anything," I comforted him.

"It practically is..."

I moved a bit closer to him until my body was nearly touching his. I gently grabbed his hand and he looked me in the eyes. I stood on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek and I could feel how hot his face was, making me smile.

"You're so sweet, Soda, you really are. But it's not your fault."

He let out a sigh and I laughed a little at the frown on his face.

"Mac, I want you to be safe and...you know how I feel about you so when something like this happens I can't help but feel like it's my fault."

"How _do_ you feel about me, Soda?" I pried.

"Oh come on," he cracked a grin, "You know I like you...like more than a friend."

I swear, my heart just about stopped when he said that.

"Well...I mean, I had a feeling maybe you did, but I just wasn't sure..."

"How could you not be sure?" he asked, bringing his face down closer to mine.

"I-I don't...know," I stuttered.

"Well, I do like you, Mac."

"Soda, I don't really know what to say."

"Tell me how you feel."

I couldn't think straight so I just said the first thing that came to mind, "I kissed Dallas."

Fuck. What is it with me and spilling secrets when I'm nervous?

"You what?" he asked quickly, taking a step back. I heard a chuckle from the kitchen and assumed it was Dally.

"I-I don't know. I just said that and I don't know why."

"You kissed Dally?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"When?"

"It was a while ago. We were sorta drunk and it just happened. I don't know why I told you that when I swore I would never tell anyone."

"You _kissed_ him?" he repeated.

"She sure did," Dally smirked, walking back into the room, "Nice and slow too."

"Dallas," I hissed.

"What? Don't want him to know all about our little make out session or should I say sessions?"

"Dally, please stop."

"I thought you said it was just a kiss?" Soda questioned.

"Oh it was a lot more than that," Dally laughed, "Wasn't it, Mackenzie?"

"It wasn't anything more than that."

"Now, why do you deny what happened, doll? After all, it was right up in your bedroom."

"Jesus, Mackenzie, didn't know you had a thing for Dal here," Soda pouted.

"I don't anymore!" I yelled, immediately catching my mistake.

"Sexy little thing ain't she?" Dally commented to Soda.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him, feeling my cheeks get red.

"Wait...did you two have a thing that none of us knew about?" Soda questioned a bit angrily.

"No."

"Yes," Dally answered at the same time as me and I glared at him.

"Did you?" Two-Bit asked, joining us.

"Fine, yes we did," I sighed, "We had...some kind of thing a little while ago."

"And you guys never told us!" Soda boomed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to tell anyone. After all, nothing really happened," I muttered.

"Yeah, that's why we ain't doin' anything anymore," Dally said.

"I gotta go," Soda finally said.

I watched as he quickly walked out of my house. Then I turned around to see the rest of the gang standing there with surprised looks on their faces. I uncomfortably crossed my arms and looked to the floor.

"I guess I'll go see if he's okay," Pony said quietly.

"I'll come with ya," Johnny told him and they both left.

"So you two, huh?" Steve smirked.

"Not anymore," I growled.

"Just admit it, babe, you liked what we did," Dally said arrogantly.

"At the time, yes. Now? No."

With that, I stomped up to my room and slammed the door shut. I hoped that the guys would take the hint and leave. I couldn't believe I had told Soda about me kissing Dally and then Dally came in and proved it even further! I hated myself mostly for ever even doing anything with Dally.

It all started when I first turned sixteen. I had just finished cleaning a big party that the guys had for me. I was lying down on my bed when a tapping came from the window. I looked over and there standing outside my window was Dally. He came in, we didn't talk that much, but he said happy birthday and stuck his hand up my shirt. That led to making out on my bed which almost lead to me sleeping with him. But luckily I came to my senses and stopped him. But after that, he'd come in a few nights and the same thing would happen. We never told the gang because Dally didn't care enough and I was ashamed. It made me sound like such a whore.

"Dammit," I groaned, laying back on my bed.

Now the gang probably thought I was a whore and that included Soda. Oh, god, Soda...He confessed his feelings for me and I responded by telling him I made out with Dally! He probably though I had a thing for Dally or something. I had screwed up so bad with this. I should've just told Soda how I felt about it instead of being an idiot. I was always such an idiot when it came to boys. But now what was I supposed to do about Soda?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I'm not too sure about this chapter. So please if you could let me know if it just completely sucked! But try not to be too mean about it! Or you can just let me know what you thought of the chapter/story! Thank you. And I hate that I'm doing this, but I'll update if I can get at least 4 reviews :) Thank you, thank you :)**


	5. Everything's Just Right

**A/N: Alright, I should've seen that coming lol. It's probably too early to be asking for reviews in order for me to update, huh? Well I apologize, I hate doing that anyways. But I hope you decide to review this chapter! And just a warning, the POV changes quite a bit in this chapter, but I'll let you know whose POV it is :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mackenzie Calverson. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders!**

* * *

><p>I grabbed a rock from my the ground and threw it at Soda's window. I guess I threw it too hard because it was really loud when it hit the window. I jumped a little to see if the lights were on yet. When no one came to the window I threw another rock. I felt kind of weird doing this because usually it was the guy trying to get the girl's attention by throwing rocks<p>

"What?" Soda finally whispered, after he opened the window and stuck his head out.

"Soda!" I called.

"Shh!"

"Sorry, but I really need to talk to you. You've been ignoring me for like a week."

"Well when you told me you kissed Dallas I wasn't exactly thrilled. In fact, I was kinda...jealous."

"Look, I can't talk to you like this. Either you come out here or I'll come in there."

"Hold on," he told me.

I rubbed my arms. It was freezing outside for only being October. But I guess it was pretty stupid of me to not wear a jacket outside at one o'clock in the morning. Why would I be out there at one o'clock in the morning, you ask? Well, I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about Soda all night.

"Mackenzie?" a voice whispered in the darkness.

"Soda?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Man, it's cold out here. Aren't you cold?"

As I walked toward him, I could see him because of the light from the lamppost by the street. He had on a pair of red plaid pajama pants with a white T-shirt and a black sweat-jacket. His hair was messy, probably because he'd just woken up. It was funny to see his hair like that, sticking up in different directions.

"Yeah, I'm a little cold."

"Here," he sighed as he took his jacket off and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"So, Mackenzie, why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk to you. It's been over a week and we haven't talked at all. I can't even go to the DX without feeling like things would be awkward between us," I told him.

"Shoot, you shoulda come in and...we coulda talked."

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me." I looked to the ground and pretended to be really interested in my hands.

Soda put one finger under my chin and lifted my head up until I was looking him in the eyes. I swallowed hard and tried to give him a small smile.

"Soda, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Dally. I wasn't proud of what happened...it made me sound like such a whore."

"You ain't a whore, Kenzie."

I immediately grinned at what he called me. He hadn't called me "Kenzie" since we were little kids. It felt nice...It felt familiar.

"I know," I said quietly.

"I meant what I said, ya know," he admitted just above a whisper.

"I know you did, Soda, and I can't believe I never told you how I felt."

"How do you feel?" he asked a bit shyly.

Instead of telling him, I tried to be the brave one for once. I moved a bit closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. I then stood on my tippy toes and lightly pressed my lips to his. He was just as good as I thought he'd be too. He always did have those soft-looking lips so he had to be a good kisser. As I pulled away it felt like everything was in slow motion and I was just standing there waiting for his response.

"Mackenzie," he grinned, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I like you, Soda. I have for a while and I guess I never realized it before, but I really like you."

"You could've just told me that before, ya know."

"I wanted to...trust me I did. But I just couldn't do it."

"Well," he sighed with a smile, "I'm glad I know now."

"Really?" I asked, tilting my head a little to look at his face.

"Really."

He brought his face down so that I could see eye-to-eye with him. He took a deep breath and kissed me. This time, though, I wrapped my arms around his neck while he moved his hands to my waist. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I honestly didn't mind. Everything was just perfect at that moment, well the kiss was anyways. It felt so different from kissing Billy and Dally. It was just perfect.

"Soda," I called in between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"As much as I love kissing you, I think maybe we should talk about things first."

"What's there to talk about?" he grinned.

"Like...what's gonna happen to us? Are we...a thing now? Or what?" I asked.

"Well...I was hoping you could be my girl."

"I'd love that, Soda."

He pulled me to him for a hug and I couldn't help but close my eyes and remain there for a minute. This was everything I had been waiting for. Soda finally knew how I felt about him and I knew how he felt about me. I was finally going to get to be with Soda. But one thing got me thinking, what about the gang? I pulled away from Soda and he looked confused.

"Oh god," I groaned, "What are the guys gonna say about this?"

"Who cares what they say about this? All I care about is the fact that you're my girl."

I grinned and kissed him on the cheek. A yawn managed to escape my mouth and Soda chuckled.

"Tired?"

"A little, but that's because I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"And the fact that it's one in the mornin'."

"Yeah, that too. Well I should probably go back inside...see if I can actually get some sleep tonight," I sighed.

"Mac, why don't you just stay with me tonight? If you're havin' trouble sleeping maybe I could help?"

"Alright," I agreed.

Soda took my hand and I let him guide me back into his house. We crept quietly down the hallway and into his bedroom. He pulled off his shirt as we both crawled into bed. He threw an arm around me and I curled into him before nodding off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Steve's POV<span>

"Is Soda up yet?" I asked, walking into the Curtis'.

"No, you should probably wake him up," Darry answered.

"Alright."

I walked down the hallway and paused to crack my knuckles once. I also paused because I noticed the mirror in the bathroom. I had to make sure that my hair looked good, as it usually did. Once I was sure I still looked good, I pushed Soda's bedroom door open. I was about to yell at him when I noticed Mackenzie laying next to him. He had his arm around her and she was curled pretty tight into him. I chuckled lightly when I realized I could see up Mackenzie's shorts. But I quickly shook that thought from my head. Soda liked Mackenzie so she was pretty much off-limits to the rest of us.

"Stevie! He up yet?" Two-Bit called, walking into the room.

I shushed him, but it was too late. Soda and Mackenzie had woken up. Two-Bit looked at me then to the two lying in bed.

"What's goin' on?" Mackenzie asked sleepily.

"Steve, Two-Bit, why are you in here?" Soda questioned.

"Well I was sent to wake you up," I answered, with a bit of a smirk.

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

I felt my cheeks heat up a little. Here I was, in bed with Soda, and Two-Bit and Steve were in the room. It's a bit awkward if you ask me. I mean, it's not like Soda and I _slept together_ or anything, but it's still awkward. Apparently Steve was sent to wake us up, but probably just to wake Soda up. I managed to get out of Soda's arms and stood up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"'Bout seven," Steve replied.

"I should probably get home then...I gotta get a shower and stuff," I said to Soda, who was now standing too.

"Or you could just get a shower here." His grin told me that I probably shouldn't do that.

"I don't think so, Soda. I'm going to my house so I don't have to worry about anyone interrupting my shower."

"Ah, fine. You know I ain't like that, but fine."

He was frowning so I stood on my tippy toes to quickly kiss his lips. As I pulled away he pulled me back and kissed me harder. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. When I turned to walk out of the room I saw that Steve and Two-Bit both had their eyebrows raised, but I ignored them. I really got some looks when I walked out into the living room. The rest of the guys were there and they all gave me the same look as Steve and Two-Bit. I quickly walked through the room and left the house.

* * *

><p><span>Soda's POV<span>

After Mackenzie left, I walked past Steve and Two-Bit and out to the living room.

"What was Mackenzie doing here, Soda?" Darry asked.

"Oh...well, last night we kinda talked and she ended up coming back inside with me," I answered.

"When did you talk to her last night?"

"It was like one in the morning and she woke me up. We were talking about...things and yeah."

"So it's right of me to assume that there was nothing going on in your room?" Darry continued questioning me.

"Yeah! There wasn't anything going on in there, Darry."

"Yeah, except for that little bit of kissin' y'all just did," Two-Bit laughed.

My face got a bit red when he said this and I had no clue why. I had kissed plenty of girls before and all the guys knew that. But when Two-Bit told them I was kissing Mackenzie I felt embarrassed.

"Kissing?" Darry asked, raising an eyebrow and fighting back a smile.

"Well...yeah. I kinda...asked her to be my girl last night."

"You did?"

"Yes. And that's why she was in my room with me...wait no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that she was in my room 'cause she said she couldn't get back to sleep."

"I see...well congratulations on finally making a move, Soda," he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Hey, I'm back," Mackenzie said, walking into the house with wet hair, a pink mini skirt, and a white button up shirt.

"Well hey there," I smiled.

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

I straightened my skirt out as I stood on the Curtis' porch. Suddenly, I was more conscious of the way I looked, and I worried what Soda would say about my wet hair. I considered turning back and actually spending more time on my hair, but Soda was my best friend. Just because he was now my boyfriend shouldn't make a difference. So with that in mind, I opened the screen door and stepped inside.

"Hey, I'm back," I alerted the guys.

"Well hey there," Soda replied with a smile and I instantly felt better.

I smiled and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Two-Bit whistled and I rolled my eyes.

"Grow up," I smirked at him and he grinned.

I soon felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I figured it was Soda because no one else would do something like that. I _knew_ it was Soda when he kissed my cheek. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks and Soda began laughing.

"Never knew I had this kind of effect on you," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"Well you do," I whispered back, turning to face him.

"Soda! Get ready or we're gonna be late!" Steve yelled from the kitchen.

"I gotta get a shower, but I'm hoping you'll still be here when I get out?" he said to me.

I nodded and smiled, letting him go get a shower. I then let out a happy sigh...Things were finally going right for me...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm, so what did you guys think of that? I'd LOVE to know! I know, I said I wouldn't update until I had 4 reviews, but I've found that sometimes it doesn't really work to say that. So I'm just asking you guys to PLEASE REVIEW. I don't need a paragraph, I just want to know if you're reading and what you're thoughts are! And remember, you don't need an account to review! NO FLAMES THOUGH. And thank you, thank you :)**


	6. I Love You

**A/N: Thank you guys soo much for the reviews and everyone who put my story on story alert or favorite :) That made my night, really, thank you! This chapter will be skipping a little bit ahead, but I'm pretty sure by the way I say things, you'll understand that :) SO please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"Soda, do not throw that!" I yelled, only to be hit with a water balloon.<p>

"Sorry, babe, but I couldn't help it," he laughed, as did the rest of the guys.

"Well fine then. Take this!"

I threw one of the water balloons at him and it hit him in the chest. This started a full blown war. Water balloons were flying everywhere and I was screaming like crazy because most of the balloons were aimed at me. And it was freezing out too! Who has a damn water balloon fight in the middle of November? My boyfriend, that's who.

"Sodapop Curtis, I'm gonna kick your ass if you throw another balloon at me," I threatened.

All the guys "ooed", but I think they were just making fun of me. Either way, I stood my ground as I stood there with my hands on my hips. I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows at him, daring him to throw another balloon.

"I'm scared," he teased me.

"You should be."

"And why is that?"

"'Cause there will be no more touching for you if you do throw that," I told him.

"None at all?" he asked.

"None."

"Alright, I'm out of this."

I laughed at how easily he gave up and we all walked back into the house. Darry told us to get towels and dry off. Soda told me I could just borrow some of his clothes. I followed him back to his room and he handed me a black T-shirt and a pair of black sweat-pants.

"Thanks, Soda," I told him, about to walk out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" he joked, pulling me back to him by the waist.

"To get changed..."

"Why can't you just get changed in here?"

"Because you're in here!"

"I saw you with barely any clothes on when we weren't dating..."

"That was different. I'm pretty sure if you saw me like that now you'd have your way with me, Sodapop," I teased, watching as his face grew a bit red.

"Would you let me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my middle.

I pressed my lips to his and then slowly pulled away.

"Nope," I whispered.

"Now you're just teasing me."

I let a giggle slip and he kissed me again. I dropped the clothes he had given me and wrapped my arms around his neck. His right hand drifted toward my butt and I slipped my hand under the collar of his shirt. I don't know how long we were making out, but I really didn't care. Soda's hands were so warm that I could feel them through my clothes. It was actually pretty comforting.

"Soda, man, what're ya doin' in there?" Steve's voice yelled from the other side of the closed door, causing Soda to break the kiss.

"Uh, uh, nothin'!" Soda shouted back.

"Well when you and Mackenzie are done makin' out, we're gonna play some poker."

I could almost hear the smirk that Steve was probably displaying on his face.

"I should probably get changed," I said, picking up the clothes he had given me.

"Alright, I'll be playin' poker with the guys."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, before walking to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I peeled off my shirt and threw on Soda's dry T-shirt. Next, I pulled off my jeans and slipped into Soda's sweat-pants. I looked in the mirror and it was then that I noticed the bruise on my neck. Upon further inspection, I realized it was a hickey. Soda had given me a freaking hickey? Great, how was I supposed to explain this without getting hassled by the guys? I knew I didn't have my make-up with me so I just hoped the guys didn't notice.

I left the bathroom and walked out to the living room where Dally, Steve, and Soda were playing poker. Soda looked up from his cards and smiled at me, but quickly got back to the game. I decided to take a seat in between Johnny and Pony on the couch.

"How's it goin', boys?"

"Good," Pony answered, "What about you, Mackenzie?"

"I'd say things are goin' pretty good...Especially now that I'm dating Soda," I smiled.

"Do you love him?"

The question caught me off guard and I felt my cheeks heat up. Did I love him? I'd only been with him for a month, but I'd been best friends with him for almost eleven years. It would be eleven years in December. Soda had turned seventeen a week after we started dating and I turned seventeen on December 2nd. But did I really _love_ him? That was something big and neither of us had said, "I love you," yet.

"I don't know," I said quietly.

"If it helps I think he loves you," he told me. I looked at Johnny, who nodded in agreement.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's always talkin' about you...And I mean more than he did when you weren't together. We all see the way he looks at you, Mackenzie."

"Yeah, he seems to really like you. I mean, we all knew he did before, but now it seems like he likes you...a lot," Johnny commented. I was shocked at how many words he said.

"I think that when the time is right, I'll tell him that I love him. That might be in a week or it might be in a few months. Who knows?"

"So you do love him?" Pony asked again.

"I-"

"Hey now! You leave her out of this!" Soda suddenly yelled.

"Then stop cheating!" Dally shouted back at him.

"I ain't cheatin'..."

"I bet Mackenzie's good in bed, huh? Nice body like that...I bet she does all kinds of things. I bet she even-"

The next thing I knew, I had smacked Dally. I instantly regretted it, but I was still pissed off. He had no right to be saying anything about me, especially to Soda.

"What the fuck?" Dally snapped as he stood up from his chair, "Did you just fucking slap me?"

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered.

"Why!"

"Because you were running your mouth about me! And to my boyfriend? Really, Dally? Who do you think you are?"

"Look, you little-"

"Dallas," Soda called, "Leave her the hell alone."

"Whatever. I'm outta here."

He stormed out of the house and I crossed my arms over my chest while everyone looked at Soda and I. I finally looked at Soda and he cracked a grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"That was mighty brave, Mac," Soda said.

"I know...but he shouldn't have been saying anything like that."

He merely shook his head and kept the grin on his face. I looked around at the rest of the guys, who were all giving me the same grin that Soda had given me. I guess no one expected little ole Mackenzie to smack big, tough Dallas. I don't think any of them would have even dared to do what I did. But hey, I'm not going to sit there and listen to someone talk about me in such a manner.

"Hey, Soda, I should probably get home," I mentioned.

"Okay, I'll walk ya over," he replied, standing up, "Just let me get something before we go."

I waited curiously for him to run to his room and grab whatever it is he needed. Once he had it, he came back and grabbed my hand. We walked over to my house and once we were on the porch I looked down at my clothes.

"Oh, Soda, I forgot I was wearing your clothes," I laughed.

"It's alright. You look pretty cute in them," he grinned.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, but...hold on, I got something to give you."

"What is it?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain with a ring on it. I gave him a confused look and he chuckled.

"I know I dropped out, but I still got to keep my class ring. I want you wear it...unless you don't want to 'cause I mean, I did drop out and all," he told me.

"Aw, Soda," I smiled.

"Or if you just don't wanna wear it...I get that too."

"No, of course I wanna wear it."

He nodded and looked a little relieved. I couldn't believe he thought that I wouldn't wear his ring. I mean, he was my boyfriend, why wouldn't I? I took the chain he was offering and put it around my neck. When I looked back at Soda he gave me a soft smile and leaned forward to capture my lips in a kiss. I let my arms loosely wrap around his neck and his arms wrapped around my middle.

When we broke apart, he pressed his forehead to mine and smiled. I smiled back and noticed when he took a deep breath. After standing there for a little while, he finally whispered,

"I love you, Kenzie."

My breath immediately caught in my throat. Had Soda really just told me he loved me? _Say something, _I told myself. But I couldn't make the words come out of mouth. I knew he was waiting for me to say it back, but I had never told a boy that I loved him before.

"Mackenzie..." Soda said slowly, "Say somethin'."

"Uh, um, Soda..."

"Oh, I get it. It's alright, that was stupid of me to say anyways. Just forget I said that."

He removed his arms from my body and turned to walk down my porch steps. I felt so bad. He thought I didn't love him! _Say something now, you idiot!_ I yelled at myself mentally.

"Wait, Soda!" I called and he turned to face me at the bottom of the steps.

I ran down the steps and pressed my lips to his. He seemed a bit shocked, but he quickly recovered. As soon as I pulled away I saw the confused look on his face. I also saw a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"I love you too," I breathed out.

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah, really."

"Alright then, I'll see ya tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Sure. I'll stop by the DX for lunch," I agreed.

He kissed me on the cheek and I let out a happy sigh. I looked down at Soda's ring as I walked up the porch steps and into my house. The first thing I noticed was the empty whiskey bottle that was smashed on the floor. I got nervous when I saw that. That meant my dad was drunk again. The more I looked around, the more damaged things I saw. I noticed the lamp was in pieces by the couch.

"D-Dad?" I called.

"Is that you, you little bitch?" he yelled, emerging from the kitchen with another glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Daddy, you're drunk..."

"So what? Who the fuck are you t-to tell me if I'm fucking drunk or not!"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

He smacked me and I fell to the floor, holding my cheek. There had only been one other time he had hit me. I was only nine and I forgave him for it. He had apologized and said he'd never hit me again. But he lied, just like I knew he would.

"You little whore. Who do you think you are being a little whore...hanging out with those boys!"

"I'm not a whore!" I screamed, standing back up, "Soda is my boyfriend!"

"You're a fucking whore, just like your mother..."

"Don't talk about her like that," I said through clenched teeth.

"I'll talk about that bitch however I want to...She was a slut and I'm glad she's dead. Maybe you should think about joining her!"

He hit me again and this time I could feel the blood coming from my nose. He shoved me against the wall and I tried to push the tears back. I guess he saw the tears though, because he started to chuckle. Then he abruptly stopped and I felt a sharp pain near my side. I looked down to see that he'd smashed the bottle against my stomach.

"Fucking whore," he muttered, letting me fall to the floor.

I was having trouble seeing things now. I pressed my hand to my side and tried to breath steadily. It hurt though. It hurt a lot. My vision was starting to grow blurry and before I knew it I had passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you guys liked this chapter! What did you guys think about Soda and Mackenzie telling each other that they love each other? And when Mackenzie slapped Dally? And what about at the end with Mackenzie and her father? Please review and tell me what you thought! Thank you :) Oh and I'm accepting any ideas that anyone has :)**


	7. Hold Me Tight

**A/N: Thank you soo much for the reviews! :D You guys make me so happy! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to review afterward :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mackenzie Calverson! S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders!**

* * *

><p>I woke up and immediately groaned in pain. I noticed the pain wasn't as bad as before though. But I still felt the pain in my stomach. I slowly reached down and felt the heavy bandage on my stomach, surrounded by bare skin. I could feel my under shirt, that was rolled half-way up my top half. That's when I forced myself to open my eyes. The room was dark and I didn't know where I was. That's when I got scared. I didn't know where I was for about a full minute, then I slowly started to recognize things. I saw Soda's leather jacket on the floor, along with a few other random articles of clothing. I began breathing easier once I realized I was safe in Soda's room.<p>

Just then, the door opened and I could barely see who it was. I had to assume it was Soda though, because who else would be in his room?

"Soda?" My voice came out quiet and trembling. I hadn't realized how scared I still felt until I spoke.

"Mackenzie," he breathed out and I knew it was Soda, "Thank God you're awake."

He took a seat next to me as I scooted over on his bed. He reached over to his night stand and turned on the small lamp. I winced at the sudden brightness. But my eyes soon adjusted to it. Soda gave me a smile, but I could tell he was worried. I slowly sat up and and looked at him. His eyes, for once, were not reckless and fun. They were sad and a little angry. I put my hand on his cheek and gave him the best smile I could.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I'm...fine," I managed to tell him, without crying.

"I should've never left you there. I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"Soda, it's not your fault he...wait, how did you know who it was?"

"Oh come on, Mac. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Right," I said.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, taking the hand that was on his cheek and bringing it down to hold in his hand.

"Don't be."

"How can I not be? You're my girl, Mackenzie, and I can't just...not protect you."

"I know you want to protect me all the time, but I'm a big girl, Soda. I can handle myself."

"Not against him you can't. But that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you're here and you're safe," he sighed.

"Thank you, babe," I smiled.

"No need for a thank you."

With that he leaned forward and his lips met mine. A warm sensation overtook my body and I brought my hand up to the back of his neck. I felt his hand on my side and I pulled my lips away from his quickly. He looked hurt and I immediately felt bad, but I hadn't liked where his hand was. To be honest, it was a bit painful.

"Soda," I started, but he cut me off by shaking his head.

"Get some sleep," he said quietly, "I'll take the couch."

He got off the bed and grabbed one of the two pillows from his bed. He began to walk towards the door.

"Stay with me," I begged almost silently, but just loud enough for him to hear. He turned slightly to face me.

"Mac, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," I said, letting a few tears slide down my cheeks.

He sighed as he came back over to the bed and sat next to me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and let the sobs come out heavily.

"No, no, no. Don't cry," he pleaded, "Everything is gonna be fine."

"No, it's not! How can I even go back there, Soda?"

"Mackenzie, baby, please don't cry. Everything is gonna be fine, I promise."

I looked over at him and saw how serious he was. Tears sat on the brim of his eyes and I nearly melted just looking at him. It still amazed me how happy and go-lucky he could always be. But I knew there were times when he couldn't hold it all back. Like when Pony ran away with Johnny. It was luck was playing in when Johnny hadn't died. I was still surprised by that too. But for Soda to cry over...me? That was something I hadn't seen coming.

"Soda, I want to believe you, but I was so scared when it happened. I didn't know what to do and I didn't know why he was doing it to me...I-I was just so scared."

"I was scared too...when I found you. I came over to give you your clothes and the door was unlocked. I just walked in and there you were...lyin' on the floor."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that...You wouldn't have had to if I-I hadn't been so stupid," I replied.

"You weren't the stupid one. I was! I can't believe I just left you there alone. I should've been there for you, Mac!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in up in the air and standing up. He began to pace the room.

I slowly, but surely, got up from my spot on the bed. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and wiped the tears that were still streaming down my face. I watched as he lightly slid his hands down from my face to my stomach. He ran one hand over the bandages and looked back up at me. He resembled a kid who had done something wrong and was now getting in trouble for it.

"Mackenzie, you know I love you. I just wish I could have been there to help you."

"But you weren't, Soda, so there's nothing you can do about it."

"Maybe I will stay in here with you tonight..." he thought aloud.

"I'd really love that," I smiled, taking his hand and and pulling him back over to the bed.

I told him that he could get in bed first and he gave me a strange look. I shrugged and told him I always liked sleeping near the door. That was then he told me he hated sleeping near the door because he thought someone would come in and steal him. Oh trust me, I had plenty of remarks about that. But finally he got into bed and I followed, turning the light off.

I knew he didn't know how to lay with me because he kept looking at me then down at the bandages on my stomach. I laughed a little and pushed him down just as he began to sit up. I laid my head down on his bare chest and wrapped my left arm around his neck. Luckily, my bad side was facing the ceiling so it didn't hurt too much. But Soda's arm, which was around my waist, was starting to hurt my cut.

"Soda, could you move your hand a little lower?" I asked.

He let out a chuckle. "Never thought I'd be hearin' a girl ask me to move lower."

"I didn't mean it like that, you goof."

"I know," he murmured.

We re-situated ourselves so that Soda could get his arm a little lower than my waist, which meant that his hand was nearly on my butt. I noticed how firm his hand was on me. It made me think about what could possibly happen in that bed. I stopped myself from thinking like that though. Jeez, that's what I get for dating guys like Dally and Billy.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to think of things besides the fact that I could feel Soda's hot skin against mine. Since my shirt was still rolled up, my bare stomach and his bare stomach were pressed together. I finally got myself to calm down and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Soda's POV<span>

I would've liked to sleep in, but thanks to Mackenzie, I was now wide awake. My head was soaking wet and the water was dripping down onto my chest. I guess I should learn to get up earlier, or Mackenzie will throw a bucket of water on me. Although, I was pretty sure it was Darry and Pony's idea to do it. I still wanted to mess with Mackenzie though.

"Dammit!" I yelled, chasing her down the hallway. She screamed while she laughed and I had to hide my smile.

"I-I'm sorry," she laughed once we had gotten into the living room.

"You should be!"

"Now come on, Soda, you can't be mad at her," Pony commented, trying not to laugh.

"Sure I can," I huffed, "She dumped water on me!"

"You wouldn't get up!" Mackenzie squealed.

"I'm gonna get you," I grinned.

She ran out the door and I shook my head, running after her. I called her name and she turned around, running straight into me like I knew she would. I shook my hair like a wet dog and she put her hands up, trying to block the water. When I got done, she looked mad. But then she smirked and I knew we were even. I followed her back inside and had to admit that she looked pretty cute in my black sweatpants and her pink tank top.

I watched as she took a seat on the couch, where unfortunately Dally was sitting. Don't get me wrong, Dally is one of my best buddies, but I knew he had history with Mackenzie and it was obvious he wasn't afraid to make a move on her.

"Could ya stop staring at my boobs?" Mackenzie barked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Dally smirking and well, staring at her chest.

"Hey, if you're gonna have a rack like that and wear shirts that low, I'm gonna stare at your boobs," he smirked.

"Come on, Kenz," I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with Soda now, Dal."

I took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Darry had just left to get a shower so that left us two alone.

"Mac, maybe you should stay here for a while." I said it so seriously I think I scared myself a little.

"Maybe...Darry's not gonna be cool with me basically living here for who knows how long, though," she replied.

"He'll come around to it, don't worry."

She gave me a smile and I leaned forward to kiss her gently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there ya go! I hope you liked this chapter! I know I added a little love, but also humor in this one. Did it work out okay? If you could please review, I'd be so happy! 'Cause you guys are great and you keep me writing! :)**


	8. Uh Oh, Soda

**A/N: (Sorry if anyone got like 3 different emails about this chapters. I had to fix something and then I had to check it..sorry!) Alright, so I don't exactly like this chapter too much. It's kind of a bridge to the next chapter, but I hope you guys like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mackenzie. S.E. Hinton owns EVERYTHING else! And she owns The Outsiders :D**

* * *

><p><span>Soda's POV<span>

I was kind of unsure on how to do this. I mean, I didn't know what Darry would say when I asked him if Mackenzie could stay with us for a little while. She couldn't go back to her house just yet; too much drama. That's what she said anyways, but I didn't really understand that. I thought girls were supposed to love drama? Mackenzie laughed at me when I said this, but how was I supposed to know? I guess that's another reason for me being dumb. I didn't know if Darry would understand this though, or just go talk to Mackenzie's dad.

"Hey, Dar?" I called, walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"What is it, Soda?" he asked lightly. I was glad that he was in a good mood.

I entered the kitchen and found Darry to be sitting at the table reading his newspaper. From what I could see it was the sports section. That would explain his good mood. For some reason, probably his love of athletics, Darry was always in a good mood when he read the sports section.

"It's about Mackenzie..."

"Oh, well what's the problem?"

"She can't go home, Darry. At least not right now she can't."

"So what do you want me to do?"

I shifted from one foot to the other and scratched the back of my head. So far things had gone good, I was just worried about the actual topic of the conversation.

"I was thinking...maybe she could...ya know, stay here?"

He set down his paper and stood up. He still had a few inches on me and with Pony being the height he was, I was nearly the shortest. But I tried to stand up taller and look intimidating. But who am I kidding, I'm not exactly the roughest looking guy around. Finally, I let the grin I'd been fighting pass from behind my lips. I guess Darry couldn't help it either because he gave me a small smile.

"If I say yes, this is something I'm going to have to trust you with. I mean, Mackenzie _is_ your girlfriend. And even though I know you two are responsible, you are two seventeen year old kids. And trust me when I say this, I know what's going through your head when you're alone with her."

"She's still sixteen," I mumbled, feeling the bright blush that was on my cheeks, "But that don't matter, Dar, you know me! I ain't gonna do anything like that with her...yet."

He shook his head, but I could see the faint grin on his face. I tried to get the redness to leave my face as he seemed to be thinking it over. I still couldn't get over how much Mackenzie affected me. Like when Darry said things about us, I immediately felt my cheeks get hot. Mackenzie told me she thought it was cute, but I thought it was stupid. But -and I smile when I think of this- when I told her I thought it was stupid, she made out with me for a while until I didn't think it was stupid anymore. It was a good day for me.

"So, Dar, what do ya say?" I asked.

"I guess she can stay here for a little while. But only for a little while, Soda, I can't be supporting another kid."

"Thanks, Darry!"

"No problem, kiddo. Now, I gotta get in to work, I'm goin' late."

I gave him a hug and he slowly returned it. He was never big on hugging, but then again I am the hugger in the family. After I pulled away, I gave him a huge smile and bounced out of the kitchen and back to my room.

Mackenzie was lying on her back on my bed and I could tell she was pretty deep in thought. I quietly shut my door, or at least as quietly as I could, and walked over to my bed. I finally flopped onto my back down on the bed and Mackenzie looked like she'd just had a heart attack. She was still on her back, but now she was breathing heavily and glaring at me.

"Why did you scare me!" she cried, pouting a little.

"I didn't mean to," I immediately replied, bringing my hand up to rest on her cheek, "I just came back from talking to Darry."

"You talked to him? What did he say?"

She excitedly sat up a little, only to rest her arms on my chest. With that cute smile on her face I couldn't help but lean up a little to meet her lips.

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

Soda's soft lips were once again on mine, as his hands found their way up the back of my shirt. I absentmindedly played with his greased back hair and tried not to focus too much on where his hands were going. But I could feel them touching my bra strap. I wasn't sure if Soda would do anything, but I had to stop it from happening just in case. I sat up a little and gave him a small smile.

"So," I started, hoping he would catch on.

"So what?"

"So what did Darry say?"

"Oh...well he said you could stay here for a little while," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"I'm gonna need some clothes, ya know."

"Isn't your dad at work? Maybe we could go over right now and grab a few things," he suggested.

"Okay let's go!"

I pushed myself off of him and fixed my shirt so that it was actually pulled down in the back. Soda merely laughed and took off towards the living room. I rolled my eyes and walked a bit slower out of the room than he did. I swear, when he walks it's like he's bouncing. But I guess he lives up to his name that way.

"Soda, could ya wait a minute?" I called as I walked down the hall.

It was pointless of me to say something though, because he was already on the ground wrestling with Steve. I should have just told him there was no use in wrestling with Steve; he lost every time. It makes sense though, Steve is much more built than Soda. Don't get me wrong, I love Soda, but he's not as strong as Steve. Not that I'd ever tell him that though. He'd be crushed if he knew I thought his best friend was stronger than him.

To see if I could pass the time, I looked around for Darry. I wanted to thank him for letting me stay with them, but it seemed like I couldn't find him anywhere. I sighed and came to the conclusion that he'd gone to work.

"Soda," I called.

"Huh?" The only problem is that he had turned his head to look at me so Steve easily flipped him over.

"Ha! I win," Steve gloated.

"Dang it," Soda whined, standing up from the floor.

"Oh you'll be fine. Come on," I told him as I grabbed his hand and led him towards the front door.

* * *

><p>"Soda, we've been here for like a half hour, can you please let me get some clothes together?" I asked.<p>

Soda had me pinned against my bed and every time I tried to get up, he began kissing my neck. Trust me, if I could've resisted his touch, I would have. But I honestly couldn't.

"Oh come on, Mac," he begged, "Your dad isn't here and we're all alone. When are we ever gonna get another chance like this?"

I sighed and pushed him upwards, trying to get him off of me. But once again he trailed kisses down my neck and this time he ventured a little closer to my chest. I guess it was my fault that I had worn a low cut T-shirt. Dally had made a point of telling me not to, only a day before when I'd worn a tank top.

"Sodapop," I called, but it sounded more like a moan.

"Mackenzie," he breathed, running his fingers along my thigh.

He began to lightly suck on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I knew this time, that he'd probably give me a hickey. But I didn't care if he gave me a hickey, it felt way too good for me to care. But he slowly stopped and pushed himself up to look at me.

"That makes two hickeys," I commented.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't be..."

"Ain't you s'pose to be gettin' some clothes?" he grinned.

"I've been trying to for the past half hour, but you won't let me!"

"Alright, alright. Don't blame me, darlin'. Go ahead and get up."

He finally leaned up and let me crawl out from under him. I stumbled a little, but got over to my dresser and began opening the drawers. I went through the drawers and started to throw a few shirts onto the floor, along with a few skirts and jeans.

"Could you start putting that stuff into the white duffel bag?" I asked Soda without looking at him.

"Sure thing," he agreed.

I heard him get off my bed and start putting the clothes in the bag. While he was doing that I went through my underwear drawer, where I kept all my bras and underwear. I planned on putting those in the bag myself. I kept on doing what I was doing before and finally I had enough clothes packed. I grabbed the bag off the floor and motioned for Soda to follow me out of my room.

When we got back to Soda's house, I walked past him to go put my bag in his room.

* * *

><p><span>Soda's POV<span>

When Mackenzie and I got back to my house, Mackenzie went to put her stuff in my room while I sat on the couch. Steve and Two-Bit were now the only ones in the living room and they kept giving me strange looks.

"What?" I asked, dumbfound.

"How many hickeys are ya gonna give the girl?" Two-Bit laughed.

"Oh, I-"

"Soda!" Mackenzie yelled and it sounded like she was sort of angry.

"Oh, man, you better go see what she needs," Steve warned.

I nervously got up and made my way down the hallway so I could see what Mackenzie wanted. When I opened the door to my room and saw what Mackenzie had all I could think was: how could I have been so stupid?

"Whose freaking bra is this, Soda?" she snapped, holding the pink bra in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, so yeah, Soda is in trouble :/ But do you guys think it's what it looks like? I'd love to hear your ideas about why Soda has another girl's bra in his room! So please leave a review and let me know what you think and all that fun stuff :) Pleaaase and thankk youu!**


	9. She Feels Left Out

**A/N: Thanks soo much for the reviews! Just to let you know, I've never written a chapter this fast so I hope it's good! Lol, you guys had some good guesses about the bra, but sadly no one guessed correctly. Well I guess some people were close, but not spot on! So read and find out!**

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. They wanted to come out from behind my eyes so very much. But for my own sake, I wouldn't let them. I wanted answers first. Although, I couldn't think of anything else except that Soda had been fooling around behind my back. But I wanted to hear him explain it first.

"I'm waiting," I reminded him, seeing the shocked look on his face.

"Listen, Mackenzie, it's not what you think. Okay? I swear," he told me.

"Then, tell me, Soda. What the hell is it?" I realized soon that I wouldn't be able to hold back my tears anymore.

"Just don't get mad when I tell you whose it is, okay?"

"Fine, just tell me!"

He took a deep breath, scratched the back of his neck, and looked to the floor. I heard him mumble something, but I couldn't make out what he'd said.

"What was that?" I questioned.

"I said...It's Linda Thomas's bra," he repeated.

"Linda Thomas?" I seethed, feeling the tears reappear, "How could you?"

"Wait, Mackenzie, you know I wouldn't cheat on you! I haven't been out with her in months!"

"Then why do you still have her bra? Huh, Soda?"

"I...I'm sorry, Mac. I mean, I have her bra because...we had sex, alright?"

I suddenly felt really embarrassed. I don't want to sound like a crybaby, but at that moment all I wanted to do was cry. I should have known Soda wasn't a virgin, but how could I have known? It's not like he ever talked about girls with me. Things would be too weird if he did. But I wondered if he knew that I was still a virgin. I bet most of the guys didn't know. Well except for Steve that is. Steve and I had gotten pretty drunk once and that's when he found out...

"_Steve," I laughed, drinking more from the whiskey bottle._

"_W-What?"_

"_I have a se-cret ta tell ya," I slurred._

_He laughed when I said this and even though I didn't understand why he was laughing, I laughed too. Before I knew it, we were both laughing, rolling around on the ground of the lot. Steve had been kicked out, and I just didn't want to go home so I found him wandering around the lot with a full bottle of whiskey._

"_Is it that y-you're i-in love with So-dapop?" he guessed and I was too drunk to care._

"_No, not t-that! I mean..." I pulled him closer to me so that I could whisper it. I remember thinking that someone might hear me. He looked at me curiously and I giggled before I whispered, "I'm still a virgin."_

_He let out a loud laugh before he rolled onto his back, staring up at the sky._

"_That's okay. You got nice tits so it don't matter," he admitted._

"_You're a-a perv, Stevie," I grumbled, before I blacked out._

I wondered if Steve remembered when that happened, but if I did then he would too. After all, I did drink more of that whiskey than he did. But if he did remember, he hadn't told anyone. Or at least no one told me if he did.

"Mackenzie?" Soda called, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him, trying to hold back the tears, but I just felt so stupid. Who was I trying to fool? Soda obviously had been with girls who had more experience than me. I was just some immature little girl, that Soda probably didn't even want to deal with. Honestly, the only thing I had going for me was the fact that I had a big chest. But it's not like I used it for anything, like Evie or Sylvia.

"You promise you're not cheating on me?" I asked quietly.

"I promise."

"Okay..."

He smiled and lowered his head to kiss me on the lips. I tried to smile, but it didn't come that easily. Maybe I could just forget about all of this, after all he said he didn't cheat on me. And did he really care if I was a virgin? Soda was a nice enough guy, maybe he didn't care.

"Come on. Let's go see what Steve and Two-Bit are up to," he suggested.

I nodded my head and followed him out to the living room where Steve and Two-Bit were eating cake and watching Mickey Mouse. Well, Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse. Steve was scowling at the TV, but we all know he doesn't mind watching it.

"Well hey there, if it ain't the troublesome two," Two-Bit laughed.

"We're just fine, Two-Bit," I smirked.

"Whatever you say, Virgin Mary."

I instantly froze and Soda looked from Two-Bit to me. I looked at Steve, who was suddenly very interested in his cake. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep that secret. It was only a matter of time before he let it slip that I was still a damn virgin.

"Virgin..." Soda looked at me with confused eyes. Then it seemed to click in his head.

"Don't say anything, Soda," I cried, before I ran past him.

I could hear him yelling after me, but I didn't want to listen to him anymore. I knew he would just try to tell me it didn't matter. But I could see it in his eyes. He now looked at me from a totally different angle. I wasn't just his girlfriend anymore, I was now his _virgin_ girlfriend. All I could think though, was: _Damn you, Steve!_ He was such a jackass for telling Two-Bit.

"Hey, kid," I heard someone call.

"I'm not a kid," I snapped, turning around to come face to face with Dally.

"Yeah, so?"

"What the hell do you want, Dally?" As I asked this, I wiped the tears from my face.

"Why ya cryin'?" he asked as he pulled out his lighter and a cigarette.

"Just some shit with Soda."

"The happy couple fightin' already?"

We began walking towards the lot and I couldn't help but feel weird walking alongside Dally. It brought back memories of when we used to fool around. But those days were long gone and I thanked the Lord for that.

"No, Steve spilled the beans about me bein' a virgin," I admitted.

"No shit? Thought everyone knew that," he chuckled.

I looked over at him as we walked, but I decided to ask him something instead of punching him like I wanted to.

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me, yeah. You're too, uh, pure and shit."

"Really? I mean, I know I wouldn't sleep with you, but..."

"Well, you're a tease too. But that ain't the point."

"What is the point then?"

Before he could answer, a shrill scream came from behind us. I turned, just as Dally did and was a bit scared to see Sylvia coming. She was storming towards Dally and if she were in a cartoon, she'd have steam coming out of her ears. It sure was a sight to see.

"You fucking asshole!" she screamed and she slapped Dally straight across the face.

"What the fuck! Calm the fuck down, you crazy-"

"Dallas Winston, do not call me a bitch."

"Well calm the fuck down then," he snapped.

Sylvia let out a breath as she looked away for a minute. I could tell she was really pissed off about something. Dally probably cheated on her again. I knew how that relationship worked. Dally would cheat on her, she'd get pissed off, she would cheat on him, and then he'd get pissed off. But in the end they would get back together so it really didn't matter.

"What's _she_ doing with you?" Sylvia snapped, momentarily forgetting about yelling at Dally.

"I have a name ya know," I informed her.

"Yeah, I don't care. Now, Dallas, what the hell are you doing with her?"

Dally looked coolly to me and then right back at Sylvia. "She's havin' problems with her boyfriend."

"Oh, is that what you're calling it now? She has problems with her boyfriend so you're gonna take her to Buck's and fuck her?"

"Actually she ain't fuckin' nobody," Dally laughed, "Little girl's a virgin."

"Huh...Now that you mention it she does look like a virgin."

"Gee, thanks, Sylvia," I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and popped her bubblegum loudly. I always wondered what it would be like to be one of those girls.

"You don't wanna be a virgin anymore?" she asked.

"No...I do...I just don't want to seem like one."

"Oh, honey, then I can help ya. I don't really want to, but hell I ain't got nothin' better to do!"

"O-Oh, that's fine, you don't have to..."

"Look, I want to alright? You ain't gonna get another chance like this again. Now, you're gonna come over to my house tonight and I'll teach you everything I know. Got it?"

"Y-Yeah, sure."

She smirked happily and gave Dally a glare. I guess she hadn't forgotten about being mad at him. I took this as my cue, though, to leave those two alone. I'd figure out where Sylvia lived when I got back to Soda's house. I was sure someone from the gang would know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo, yeah now you know where the mystery bra came from. What do you think is gonna happen when Sylvia teaches Mackenzie "everything she knows?" Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I need at least five reviews to update :) Thank you!**


	10. New Look

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! :) I decided to update a little early because I got those lovely reviews, so thank you :) I don't think I've ever updated this fast before. You guys really do keep me writing!**

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Quit pulling my hair!" I whined, as Sylvia brushed out my long hair.<p>

"You need your hair cut," she snapped.

"Well sorry my hair is too long."

I saw her look me in the mirror before she rolled her eyes.

"I'll cut it for you."

"Oh, I don't think so," I began to protest, but she held her manicured hand up.

"Don't worry. I went to beauty school for a year and a half."

I sank back in the chair and watched her pick up a big pair of hair-cutting scissors. I gulped and she shook her head a little.

"How 'bout to here?" she asked, pointing to a little bit below my shoulders.

"A-Alright. Please don't screw this up, Sylvia."

"Relax, I won't."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm all done," Sylvia announced.<p>

I forced myself to look in the mirror and grinned at what I saw. My hair was still curly, but it only went down to around my shoulders. At first, I had been really cautious about letting Sylvia cut my hair, but she did a great job.

"Wow," I commented.

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"So, wait, why exactly am I doing this for you? You tryin' to get a boy or something?" she asked.

"Not exactly. My boyfriend isn't a virgin...and I'm afraid he's gonna see me as some immature child."

"Boyfriend? Well, who is this boyfriend?"

I could tell she was actually interested in knowing because she had set down the make-up she previously had picked up. She now had her arms crossed over her chest with some sort of knowing smirk. She looked interested, or maybe she was just a good actress.

"Soda...Curtis. Dally hangs around him sometimes," I answered.

"That doll is your boyfriend?"

I resisted the urge to glare at her when I remembered she was at least nineteen. There was no way Soda would go out with her anyways, right?

"Yeah. We've been good friends for a long time, but we've only been together for about a month and a half."

"And you want him to think your sexy, right?"

"Yes! Exactly, I want him to know that I'm not some little girl."

"Hmm...well Buck says he's havin' a big party tonight, as usual. So maybe you should get Soda to go. And when he sees the _new_ you, he'll go nuts."

"You think?" I sounded like such a child, getting excited over possibly driving Soda crazy.

"Oh, yeah," she grinned.

She began to teach me how to apply just the right amount of eye liner, mascara, and blush. I had never been one for make-up, or a lot of it anyways. But I knew Sylvia wore a lot of make-up all the time. She pulled out the red lipstick and began putting it on me. Once she was done with the make-up, she told me to look in the mirror.

"Jesus, Sylvia..." I muttered, barely recognizing myself.

"You look like a real woman now," she laughed.

"Maybe I should call Soda and tell him about the party," I suggested, slightly to myself.

"Go ahead, hun. Phone's in the kitchen."

I nodded and walked out of Sylvia's surprisingly plain room and down to her kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialed the Curtis'. Soda answered and when he heard my voice he began asking me a bunch of questions about where I was and if I was okay. I had decided not to stop by just in case things were still sort of awkward. After I got him to calm down, I told him that I was with a friend of mine. I didn't want to tell him that I was with Sylvia because he'd probably think something was up. Then I told him to convince Darry to let him go to Buck's. When he said he would, I grinned to myself and told him I'd see him at the party. He seemed fine with this and I hung up.

I walked back upstairs and pushed open Sylvia's door. I groaned inwardly when I saw her standing there with a black mini-skirt and a strapless, red top.

* * *

><p>"Sylvia, this outfit is so uncomfortable," I complained.<p>

"Oh shut up. Look at yourself in the mirror and tell me you don't think you look good," she snapped.

I listened to her and looked in the full length mirror. The black mini-skirt turned out to be skin tight on me and barely passed my butt, and the shirt was struggling to hold in my boobs. Along with the outfit, I had on a pair of three and a half inch red heels. Sylvia had been nice enough to lend me this outfit, but I just didn't feel like me, especially with my hair and make-up. My hair was still curly, but the curls were bigger now and my light brown hair didn't look like it used to. Neither did the rest of me, though.

"I look so different," I told her, still looking at myself.

"Yeah, you actually look good."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sylvia. She looked even sluttier than I did. With her four inch heels and short black, strapless dress, she was definitely slutty as could be. But I really didn't have any room to speak. I was almost as slutty as she was.

"So are we ready to go?" I asked.

"I guess so. Let's head out to get our men," she smiled.

I followed her down the stairs and out to her car. It was a pink Volkswagen Beetle, and I absolutely loved it. It was cute and it seemed to suit Sylvia very well. As I climbed into the passenger seat, I couldn't help but notice that my skirt rose even higher when I sat down.

"Are you sure Soda's gonna like this?" I asked as she drove.

"If he doesn't, he's definitely queer," she answered.

I suppressed a laugh, but just as quickly as I did that, we stopped on the side of the road in front of Buck's. It was seven thirty and the place were already busy. Cars lined the street, with a few parked around the back and I easily spotted Steve and Two-Bit's cars. I figured if Steve was there then Soda would be there too.

"Come on!" Sylvia snapped. I guess I hadn't gotten up to the door fast enough.

I scampered up to the door and Sylvia pushed it open. She always went there, I knew she did. But I soon lost her in the crowd of people. I suddenly got a bit frightened. I had only been to Buck's one time and all it was was a bunch of whores and heavy drinkers. Now I was part of the whore population. At least I didn't actually do the things those girls did.

"Hey, sexy, could I buy ya a drink?" some guy slurred at me. He was cute enough, not that I actually cared. I was still on the look out for Soda.

"Um, actually, I'm looking for my boyfriend..." I trailed off.

"What do ya say you forget about this boyfriend of yours and come have some fun with a real man?"

"I don't think so, buddy. Back off."

He grumbled something inaudible and I pushed my way through the people to the kitchen. I lingered for a minute, wondering if I could just take a drink. Usually, you had to know Buck to just take a drink, but I knew Dally, didn't that count?

"Here, baby, have a drink," Buck smiled, handing me a beer. What a creep!

"Um, thanks," I said slowly.

"No problem. You new 'round here?"

"N-No. We've actually met once."

"Oh, shit. Look, there's a reason I didn't call, alright?" he admitted quickly.

"Ew, we never got together, Buck...I'm only sixteen!"

"Sixteen? I'd say get outta here, but hell I ain't gonna turn a pretty girl away."

"T-Thanks," I stuttered.

He winked at me and walked off, probably in search of his next victim. I felt so awkward in front of him, standing there with my short skirt and the shirt...Oh jeez, I could tell he was looking at my chest, even if he was what, like twenty-something?

"Hey, baby!" someone laughed as they slapped me on the butt. I turned around to say something, but I couldn't see who had slapped me.

When I turned back around I nearly ran into someone. As I looked up I realized it was Soda. He had on his blue jeans, with his red plaid, long-sleeve shirt. It was unbuttoned so that you could see his white T-shirt underneath it. I was close enough to smell his cologne, which was sort of odd. He never wore cologne, well up until a few weeks before that he had never worn it. He just always smelled like cars, which I didn't mind.

"S-Soda," I stammered.

"Oh, sorry...Wait, Mackenzie?" he asked, seemingly astonished at what he saw.

"Uh, yeah. Hey."

His eyes trailed from my face and down my body. I shifted, but quickly remembered what Sylvia had said about standing in front of Soda. She said to stand with my chest and my butt out. I had practiced billions of times before she finally said I had it right. Now was the time to find out if I really had it right or not. I tried the position and Soda swallowed visibly. I put one hand on my hip and smiled.

"B-But...your hair...and...you don't look like you."

"Oh, Sylvia cut it earlier. You don't like it?" Another trick: pout and he might just feel bad enough to compliment you.

"N-No! You look...real good, Kenzie."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Sodapop."

"But you look so different..."

"I know. Sylvia helped me."

"Helped you?"

"Yeah, she helped me with my new look," I clarified.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around at a few guys, who were already staring at me with grins on their faces.

"I don't know if this is the right look for you," he told me.

"Soda, what's the problem? I look good." Another tip from the wise mouth of Sylvia: confidence is key.

"Well yeah, you do, but still...I don't know."

"If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna dance and have fun. Are you gonna dance with me?"

"I don't know. I gotta find Two-Bit first. Steve said he's been actin' up somthin' fierce and he's close to gettin' kicked out."

"Alright," I huffed, "I'll find someone else to dance with."

Before he could say anything, I walked past him into the crowd. Sylvia had told me not to waste too much time talking to him. If he really wanted to dance with me, he'd find me and do it. I wasn't sure if this would work, or if Soda would just get upset about it, but I still found another guy to dance with. Sylvia said it could go either way if I told the guy that I was dancing with him to make my boyfriend jealous so I took a chance.

"Hey," I said to a guy around my age. With his light blond hair and blue eyes, I had to pick him.

"Well, hi there. Ain't you a sexy little broad?" he grinned.

"Look, I need someone to dance with so that my boyfriend gets a little jealous. Wanna dance?"

"Hmm, which one is your boyfriend?"

I looked around and finally spotted Soda talking with Buck and Two-Bit. I pointed to Soda and the guy snorted.

"Well, sure, I'd love to make him jealous."

I bit my lip and pulled him out onto the dance floor. A slow song had just come on and I mentally kicked myself for not waiting until this song was over. But now I was stuck dancing close to this guy, whom I didn't even know.

"So, got a name, beautiful?" he murmured in my ear.

"M-Mackenzie...What about you?"

"That don't matter."

I looked up at him and he grinned wolfishly. I squirmed a bit when I felt both of his hands on my butt. He was really overdoing it if you ask me. I really got uncomfortable when one of his hands edged closer to the hem of my skirt, daring to go under it. I moved my hands from around his neck to his chest just in case I had to push him away. Before I could stop him or push him away though, he brought his lips to mine. I pulled away in disgust and the guy looked unfazed.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Do not call me baby," I screeched.

"Yeah...I thought that was my job," a voice said from behind me and I whipped around to see Soda standing there.

His face showed no emotion except for a bit of anger. I assumed he'd seen me dancing with that guy and then he saw me kissing him. But in all honesty I hadn't even kissed back.

"Soda..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yes, I decided to stop it there! What did you guys think about Mackenzie's change? And how do you think Soda is going to react to Mackenzie and that guy kissing? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks so much :) And I'll update for four reviews!**


	11. Just the Way You Are

**A/N: Okay, I feel terrible for not updating after I got the 4 reviews! I'm really sorry :/ But, here is a new chapter for you guys :) I hope you like it! OH and if you would like to see pictures of Mackenzie, they are now on my profile :) (I know some of you wanted to see what she looks like).**

* * *

><p>Soda was still just staring back at me and I began to chew on my bottom lip. I was starting to worry a bit because Soda had never been so calm, yet so angry at the same time. It actually scared me a little. And the fact that people had stopped what they were doing to watch this didn't make me feel any better. Surprisingly, instead of Soda, Steve was the first one to speak.<p>

"Look, jackass, I suggest you get the hell out of here."

"Fuck that man, I was dancin' with her first!" this guy, whose name I still had yet to learn, yelled back.

"Jesus Christ, Bryan, shut up!" Tim Shepard yelled from the bar, "What the fuck do you think you're doin'?"

"T-Tim," Bryan stuttered, "Um, hell I didn't know she was off-limits!"

"Well she is. Now get the hell outta here."

Without another word, Bryan crossed the room and walked out of Buck's. I gave Tim a look telling him that I was thankful for what he just did and he nodded. I never particularly cared for Tim Shepard, but he was Dally's best friend, which connected him to the guys and me.

"Mackenzie, can we talk?" Soda asked.

"I guess..."

Soda looked around for a minute and I noticed that people were still staring. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him up the stairs. I could hear everyone else getting back to what they were doing after our little scene was over. We finally found an empty room and after we both walked into the room I shut and locked the door.

"Soda, let me explain," I began, but he cut me off with a shake of his head.

"Did you...kiss him or did he kiss you?"

"He kissed me! I swear, Soda! And I pulled away immediately."

He walked slowly across the room and took a seat on the bed. I cringed just thinking about how dirty it must have been. But nonetheless, I followed him and sat down.

"Why are you doing all this to me?" he asked quietly, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Because I'm an idiot," I laughed weakly, "I thought...never mind, it's stupid."

"It ain't stupid, Mac, just tell me."

"Well...I thought you might not wanna be with me anymore if you knew I was still a virgin. So I thought maybe I could act more..."

"Like Sylvia?" he interrupted.

"I guess."

"Mackenzie, I would never break up with you over something like that. I think it's good you haven't done it yet," he admitted, taking my hand in his.

I just stared back at him and tilted my head a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Shoot, I shouldn't have even done it either. I was just stupid though...You ain't stupid."

"And neither are you, Soda," I told him quietly.

He smiled, but I could tell it was one of the rare times he was faking a smile. I knew him too well to think otherwise. He always thought he was stupid, but I knew that he most certainly was not stupid.

"I am, but that doesn't matter right now," he replied.

"It'll always matter, but okay," I said. "I just can't believe I went through with all this," I sighed, gesturing to myself.

I looked down at my lap and mentally kicked myself for really being so stupid. But Soda gently put two fingers under my chin, forcing me to look at him. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I was taken a bit off guard, but I still smiled against his lips. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Mackenzie, and that's not gonna change, okay? I don't care about this. As long as you're still the same Mackenzie I've known for so long, that's all that matters."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You're beautiful just the way you are. You don't need the make-up or the clothes or any of this to look good. I think you look just perfect in a pair of sweats and a T-shirt."

"That was a good answer," I laughed.

He cracked a grin and I felt like things between us were much better. I knew things were better when I caught him looking at my chest. Soda may be as sweet as can be, but he is still a boy.

"Alright you, quit lookin' at my boobs," I teased him.

He brought his eyes back up to my face and I smirked. He merely shrugged because he knew he'd been caught. I grinned and brought my lips back to his. I didn't object when he pushed me down on the bed so he seemed happy enough. I assumed he was real happy when I let him slide his hand up my skirt. But all too soon we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Somebody's in here," Soda nearly whined.

"Yeah I know, pretty boy," Steve's snarky voice came from the other side.

"Dammit, Steve," Soda mumbled.

I laughed and stood up, watching as Soda jumped up too. He gave me a grin before pulling me by the hand to the door. He unlocked it and opened it to reveal Steve standing there with Two-Bit.

"Mackenzie?" Two-Bit croaked out, making me laugh a little.

"Yeah, it's me."

He sent me a toothy grin, earning an eye-roll from Soda and I. Steve was still smirking at Soda, probably knowing what we had been doing. And I then remembered why I had been so upset about being a virgin in the first place. Remembering why, I smacked Steve on the arm as hard as I could.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled.

"You were the main cause of all this," I snapped.

"So it slipped out. Everything ended fine."

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Whatdya say we get outta here?" Soda suggested, throwing his arm around me.

We all looked around at each other until Two-Bit shook his head.

"I'm stayin' here. You kiddies have fun," he laughed.

"Yeah, I'll stay here too. I don't really need to watch you two make-out," Steve said.

"Alright, Sodiepop, guess it's just us," I told him.

"Fine by me, baby, fine by me."

* * *

><p>"Soda, are we really gonna do this?"<p>

"Why not?" he shrugged, "We always got away with it before."

I bit my lip and tried to decide if this would be okay. The last time we had went swimming in the lake was when we were eleven. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis decided to take all of us to it, and that was when Soda and I found another part to the lake. It was totally secluded and totally off-limits. It had a big "NO TRESPASSING" sign on it, but we ignored it. Two-Bit later found us and took over our secluded area. I think as he got a little older, around fifteen or sixteen, he started using it as a place to make out with girls, but that might have been a rumor. I had forgotten about the place until Soda suggested we go swimming.

"True...Oh alright. Let's go," I grinned.

He grabbed my hand and we ran off to the dock that was just past the trespassing sign. Soda pulled off his shirt and then his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He gave me a wolfish grin before he dove off the dock and into the water. After he came up for air, he shook his hair shaking some water on me.

"Come on in!" he shouted, "The water's fine!"

I shook my head a little and shimmied out of my skirt. I started to feel a little nervous about almost being naked in front of Soda, but I overcame the nervousness and continued. I pulled my shirt off over my head and Soda whistled from the water. I rolled my eyes and dove off the dock.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Soda told me, pulling me closer to him.

"Soda," I giggled, letting him kiss me.

I tangled my hands in his wet hair and realized how long it was. Usually he had it greased back so I didn't really notice it was long. I felt his hands moving all over my body while our feet kicked under the water. But before I knew it, we were having an all-out water war. We were splashing each other and I couldn't stop laughing. My sides actually hurt from laughing so much, but it was fun.

"Shh," I laughed, "We have to be quiet! We're not supposed to be back here, remember?"

"Oh, right, right," Soda chuckled, "But it's not like anyone but us and Two-Bit know this place is back here."

Oh if only that were true. Turns out we weren't the only ones who knew that there was an off-limit part of the lake. I could barely see two men walking towards the dock and I immediately stopped. Soda soon caught on and upon further inspection, I realized that the men were cops.

"Excuse me, kids, but do you know you're trespassing?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm, so yeah, I'm sure you were all expecting what happened with Soda and Mackenzie. But were you expecting the end? What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Will Darry be mad? Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thank you :)**


	12. Getting In Trouble

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews, guys :) I just want to thank TaylorPaige24 for helping me with this chapter! She was a huge help and I hope my writing will improve because of her advice :) Alright, now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mackenzie! S.E. Hinton owns everything and everyone else from The Outsiders!**

* * *

><p>Shit. We were in trouble now. Soda would surely get yelled at by Darry and the cops were probably going to take me to my house. Where my father was. Where I could be harmed. Oh fuck.<p>

I really hate the police. They sort of make me nervous. I mean, I was used to hearing the police sirens in our neighborhood all the time, but sometimes they were there for really bad reasons. Like once, a kid a few houses down from mine went and committed suicide. It was expected, as bad as that sounds, but when it happened we were all kind of shocked. I felt like there was at least a little hope for him, but I guess I never said anything.

I could see Soda beside me and all I wanted to do was go home and slip into something warm and have his arm around me there but no, we were stuck in some cop car. He was with me and that made things slightly better. Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without him. Sometimes I can't even picture where I'd be at right now if he wasn't around. Soda holds me together, as pathetic as that sounds. Thinking about all this made me want to be closer to him, so I moved over in my seat and leaned my head against his arm. As I did this, he wrapped his arm around me.

"Keep your distance, you two," the cop who wasn't driving snapped.

"S-Sorry, but it's f-freezing," I told him.

He rolled his eyes like I was stupid. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to trespass on that man's land."

I just kept quiet after that, no need to get in more trouble ya know? Soda didn't say anything either. I figured he wouldn't though. He looked upset, which was understandable, but I knew he wasn't upset about getting caught. He was upset about not knowing that we were on someone else's land. He felt stupid, and I knew that. I felt stupid too, but we had no clue. We just thought that there was some other reason that we weren't supposed to be in that part of the lake.

Is it wrong to want to not go home? I mean, I should want to get back to my warm house and put on some warm clothes, right? But I was worried that my dad would lose his mind on me again. There was a slight chance that he would be back to normal, but there was a bigger chance that he wouldn't be. I guess I didn't have much of a choice. The cops already knew that Soda and I weren't related so I just told them the truth about where I lived. I didn't tell them that my dad was sometimes a drunk, but I figured they really didn't need to know that.

"Alright. We're at our first stop. Come on, Miss Calverson," the driver told me.

I looked at Soda, who quickly kissed me on the lips when the cops weren't looking. I managed to smile because it was hard not to smile after kissing Soda. After I got out of the car, I walked up to my front door with the police officer. He was behind me, probably to make sure I didn't try and make a break for it or something. My legs started to slightly shake and old memories came flooding back. I hadn't stood at this door like this in a while. As I heard his footsteps come closer to the door my heart rate went up and I swallowed hard. I held my breath and the door knob twisted and waited for my fate. The door opened slowly, as if the universe was teasing me even further, until I could finally see my father standing there.

"Mackenzie?" he whispered.

"Sir, this is your daughter, correct?" the cop asked.

"Y-Yeah, this is her. What happened?" he asked roughly.

"I caught her and her boyfriend down by the lake in a private part. I'm afraid they were trespassing, sir."

My father simply looked at me and then the cop and laughed. He actually _laughed._ Not the cold, mean laugh he'd huffed out when he was beating me. It was a laugh that made me think he thought this was funny.

"Well give her here," my dad commanded, "And, uh, thanks for bringin' her home. Night, officer."

With that, the officer handed me over and I stepped into my house. I heard the car pull out of my drive way, only to travel the short distance over to Soda's house. But I wasn't concerned about them anymore, I was concerned about what would happen to me.

"So...trespassin', huh?" my dad asked, setting down his beer bottle.

"Y-Yes," I managed to reply, "I'm sorry."

He laughed again and if he kept this up I would start to get use to it. Don't get me wrong, my dad wasn't the angriest person in the world, but he sure as hell wasn't the happiest. He had his moments though, this possibly being one of them.

"Don't be sorry, kid. We all do stupid stuff sometimes...Like when I hit you."

Now that struck a nerve. I didn't think it would, but it did. I wasn't sure what he would say after that. I mean, was he just going to acknowledge that it happened? Or would he apologize for it like the last time it happened?

"I'm sorry, Mackenzie. I shouldn't have done that...Sometimes I'm a pretty fucked up dad, huh?"

I just stood there and shifted my eyes from the floor to him. He looked like a mess. I had only been gone a couple of days, and I was curious if this was his reason for being so crazed. It probably wasn't, why would it be? Just thinking about it made me cross my arms over my chest defensively.

"It's just...you left, kid. I know you ain't been gone for that long, but you left. Ya didn't even tell me," he sighed.

"Dad...Soda thought it'd be a good idea and so did I..."

"This was Sodapop's idea?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "I shoulda known that. You and that boy have always been inseparable...But now you're lettin' him tell you what to do?"

"No!" I shouted, causing my dad to smirk, "I'm not letting him tell me what to do...I'm just agreeing with him."

He looked around the room and sighed. He knew that he would get a rise out of me with that, but he didn't seem too happy about it now. It was as if provoking me no longer gave him the satisfaction it once did.

"Alright, kid, whatever you say...You gonna come home anytime soon?"

"I-I don't know...Not yet, dad. I can't, I still need some time. Okay?"

"Fine. Stay at his house...stay with those boys. See if I give a damn, Mackenzie," he snapped.

I watched as he stomped off to the kitchen, his feet heavily hitting the floor with each step. If he kept walking like that the wooden floor would surely crack. I mean, it was bound to break sometime. That's not the only thing that was bound to break though.

* * *

><p><span>Soda's POV<span>

"Alright, son, your turn," the fat cop in the passenger seat told me. I guess it was his turn to take a kid up to meet his death.

I nodded and followed him out of the car. He grabbed my arm pretty harshly and dragged me up to my front door. He knocked on the door and we waited. I'll admit that I was scared. I mean, I knew Darry wouldn't be knocking me around or anything, but he sure would be yelling. All too soon though, Darry answered the door. Damn, he looked tired too.

"Jesus, Soda..." he began.

"You must be Darrel, this young man's brother," the cop said.

"Yeah, I am. What did he do?"

I swallowed hard and waited for the cop to answer. It felt like an eternity waiting there. Why the hell couldn't the cop just say something already? I think he was enjoying my discomfort.

"Well, my partner and I caught him and his girlfriend on private land down by the lake."

At this, Darry gave me a dry look. I knew what he was thinking and for once I wasn't with a girl just to fool around with her. But Darry probably thought that was what we were doing.

"Thank you, officer. I'll take him from here," Darry told the cop, causing the cop to release my arm.

I watched as the officer walked down the porch steps and back to his car. When I finally got the nerve to look at Darry, I wished I hadn't. He looked pissed. And I didn't want to be the one he was pissed at, but I guess I didn't really have much of a choice.

"Get in here," he commanded tiredly.

I listened to him and entered our house. Ponyboy looked up from his homework and saw us. He was about to say something, but Darry gave him a stern look so he took off towards his room. Once he was gone, Darry turned his attention back to me.

"Darry, listen, it's not what you think it is," I told him.

"Really, Soda? You took Mackenzie to the lake? What exactly were you two doing? Were you swimming in the lake?"

"Yeah, we were swimming, but-"

"In your clothes? That's just...kinda dumb, Soda."

"We weren't swimming in our clothes!" I half-yelled.

"Then what were you swimming...Oh, Soda, were you guys skinny dipping?"

"Nah, Dar, she was in her panties," I grinned and he rolled his eyes.

We stared at each other for a while before he decided to speak again.

"You're grounded," were the two words I never thought I'd hear Darry say.

I almost laughed at this. "Grounded? Darry, you can't be serious. I'm seventeen..."

"Look, I'm just saying, no parties and no leaving the house to hang out with the guys for a week. You're lucky nothing bad happened with the cops. You and Pony could be put in a boys home at any time, ya know that?"

"I know, I know, Darry. I'm sorry. We didn't know we were gonna get caught...and we were havin' some fun, that's all," I sighed.

"I know you're sorry, Sodapop. But you can't be pullin' stunts like this...and you know this means that you can't take Mackenzie out for the next week."

"But, Dar, she practically lives here now."

"I know, and she'll be around, I get that. But no dates for the next week."

I sighed and gave up. There was no point in trying to fight with him anymore, if you'd even call it fighting. I just simply walked to my room so I could get out of my wet clothes. I had forgotten about how cold I was. I found a pair of red pajama pants and threw them on, leaving myself shirtless. I could hear talking coming from the kitchen, which I found strange because Pony was in his room, and the only other person there was Darry. I crept down the hallway until I was close enough to actually hear what Darry and this other person were saying.

"...I don't know what to do, Darry." It was Mackenzie, she was the other person. I forgot that she would be coming back.

"Just talk to Soda about it. You know you're more than welcome to stay here, but do what you think is right."

"Alright, I'll talk to Soda. Is he in his room, or do you think he's already listening to us?" I could tell she was grinning.

"He's probably right around the corner."

She walked into the living room and right past me. I leaned against the wall and waited until she turned around. When she did, she smiled. It made me happy to know that I could make someone smile like that, especially if that person was my girlfriend. But then I remembered what I had just heard and that made me frown slightly.

"Soda, I wanna talk to you about something," she began and I nodded my head, "I assume you know what it is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hope this chapter was sort of good? If it wasn't...well damn. But the only way I'm gonna know if it was good or not is if you guys review! Oh, and tell me your thoughts/ideas/suggestions please :) I really love reading what you guys have to say! Thank you!**


	13. Bad News

**A/N: Well thank you guys for the reviews :) I hate to be posting this chapter one day before christmas...you'll see why :/ But I wanted to get another chapter out to you guys! So anyways, read on and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

Soda looked so cute sitting on the couch next to me. I couldn't help it, he just looked cute. I could tell he was worried about what I was going to say, even though I think he knew what was coming. It's not like it was a bad thing, but I knew he didn't want to talk about it.

"Soda, look, it's not that I don't want to stay here..."

"Then why do you wanna go home?" he asked.

"I feel bad for leaving my dad like that. He even...said he was sorry," I told him.

"Sorry? Mackenzie, he-he beat you! He can't just apologize and expect everything to be better!"

I thought Soda would be okay with this, but it was obvious that he wasn't. It wasn't his decision, but I still cared about what he thought. I mean, he's my boyfriend and my best friend. I would never just throw his feelings aside like they don't matter.

"I know he did, Soda, but he's trying to make things better. Isn't that at least a good enough reason to go home?"

"No," he mumbled, leaning back against the couch.

I rubbed my face with one hand, desperately trying to get him to understand this. He was just being difficult at this point and Soda is never difficult. At least I don't think he is.

I scooted closer to him and sighed. "I have to."

He didn't say anything and I was beginning to think he was angry. But soon I felt him bury his head in my neck and trail kisses all over it. And trust me when I say this, that was enough to make me forget about what we were talking about. I bit back a moan as his hand came across my stomach and rested on my side. I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and tried to move his hand, but as soon as I did, he moved his lips from my neck to my mouth. I know I was supposed to be talking to him, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away.

Finally, I forced myself to pull away from him and I let one hand rest on his neck while the other hand remained entangled in the back of his hair. He kept me in his arms, one arm wrapped around my waist, the other cupping my cheek.

I looked at Soda and his brown eyes looked deep into my blue ones. Whenever I looked into his eyes I felt like I was lost in my own little world. Or rather I got lost in a world where it was just Soda and I. A beautiful place, where it was just us. We didn't speak, we didn't kiss, we didn't touch, it was just us. I felt sort of at peace with him when I knew that we weren't agreeing on something. I loved to dream about this place because I knew how real it's _wasn't_. I knew our relationship wasn't as perfect as I would have liked for it to be, but I still loved him. And if he wasn't my boyfriend, at least he was my best friend. If I had to choose between losing him completely and only being his friend, I would choose being his friend any day.

"I love you, Mackenzie," Soda whispered.

"I love you too."

"I just want you to be safe, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. And I will be safe, Soda. If anything happens you know the first place I'll come is here," I assured him.

Without saying anything else he kissed my forehead. I smiled at his sweet gesture and rested my head against his bare chest. He was warm and I was still freezing so it felt amazing to be so close to him.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he suggested.

I groaned tiredly and stayed where I was. I didn't feel like getting up, but Soda didn't care. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me all the way to his room, where he gently laid me down on his bed. I opened my eyes and saw him going through the drawers in his dresser.

"Sodiepop," I called. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled and sighed, "Can you give me a pair of sweatpants and a shirt?"

"Ya know, if you keep taking my sweatpants..."

"Fine, just give me a shirt then."

He pulled out the red button up shirt that matched his red pajama pants and brought it over to me. He turned on the lamp and held the shirt out for me to take. I made myself get out of bed and take the shirt. Being too tired to go to the bathroom, I pulled my shirt over my head and let it drop to the floor. Next, I slipped off my jeans and threw them next to my shirt. I almost forgot about Soda being there until he muttered,

"Damn."

I rolled my eyes and quickly put his shirt on, buttoning it up until I reached the top button, which I left undone. Thank god it was a long-sleeve shirt because the more skin I covered, the less possible it was for something to happen in Soda's bed.

Once I finished getting ready, Soda climbed into bed with me not far behind. I reached over and turned the light off, barely even keeping my eyes open to do it. Then I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist as Soda pulled me closer to him. I sighed happily as I felt his breath on the back of my neck. But not too long after that the hand that was on my waist, moved slightly upwards and under my shirt.

"Soda..." I said in a warning tone.

In response, he mumbled something that I couldn't understand. He left his hand where it was and I just gave up on trying to get him to move it. It felt good anyways. But after a little while, I still couldn't fall asleep, and I knew Soda couldn't either. I knew this because his hand ventured a little closer to my chest. I wanted to say something, but it felt so good. Along with keeping his hand under my shirt, he kissed my neck a few times.

"Soda," I giggled quietly, "We can't do this in here."

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because Darry's trusting us to not do anything..."

"What Darry doesn't know won't hurt him."

I laughed at this. "But what Darry finds out will hurt you."

I could tell he didn't care anymore about what Darry said. I mean, he didn't disrespect him, but he wanted to do what he wanted for once. And what he wanted to do just happened to be to fool around with me. I dared to turn around to face him and almost regretted it when I did. _Almost. _I didn't know whether him kissing me was something I should stop or something I should just go along with. But all I really know is that as soon as he started working on the buttons to my shirt, I couldn't think clearly.

Somehow I had turned onto my back, allowing Soda to gain the position on top. His hands traveled all over my body, probably touching any skin he could. The shirt of his that I was wearing was now wide open, nearly falling off of my body. I let my hands roam Soda's smooth chest as he continued to trail kisses down my neck and closer to my chest. Once he had reached the swell of my breasts, I felt his hands work the back of my bra. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. I knew if I didn't stop him that I would end up sleeping with him.

"No, Soda," I quickly said.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he stopped fiddling with my bra.

"I can't...I can't do this with you right now."

He looked slightly confused for a few seconds until it looked like he registered what I was talking about.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you..."

"I know that, Soda...I just can't, okay?"

He nodded and kissed me softly one more time before he moved back to his side of the bed. I slowly buttoned up my shirt and turned to face the nightstand. This time I didn't feel Soda put his arm around my waist and I knew I'd made him feel bad. I wasn't trying to make him feel bad or anything, I just wasn't ready...for that. Or maybe he was just upset? Angry because I wouldn't sleep with him? No, Soda wouldn't get angry about something as delicate as this.

"Soda," I called.

"Hmm?"

"I'm cold..."

I smiled when I felt him wrap his arm around me again. But this time he didn't slip his hand under my shirt or kiss me, he just laid with me. I was fine with that though.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a beam of sunshine breaking through the window. It hit my face with a warm sensation and I smiled at this. It was about the only thing keeping me warm, since I could feel the cold morning air on my legs. I opened my eyes to see the sheet thrown off of me, and on the other side of the bed. I must have kicked it off sometime in the night.<p>

I wondered where Soda was. It was a bit unusual for him to be up so early. He always slept in as long as he could.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and grew curious as to who these footsteps belonged to. I wasn't surprised when Soda walked into his room, carrying a glass of orange juice.

"Here ya go," he smiled, handing me the glass.

"Thanks, Soda. I was about to get up though..."

He shrugged and sat down on the bed. He looked down at his hands and I felt like there was just something between us. Something was off, and I didn't know what it was. This kind of scared me.

"Soda, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...nothing. I just don't really think you going home is such a good idea," he admitted.

"I know, but I'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll call you, okay?"

"Don't call, just come over," he said quickly.

I nodded and kissed his cheek. I hoped that nothing happened with my dad, but at least I would have someone to protect me if anything did happen.

* * *

><p>I sat on <em>my<em> couch. In _my_ house. With all _my_ stuff. So why did I feel so out of place? I guess it could be the fact that while I was sitting there, my dad was in the kitchen making coffee for me. Usually he didn't care too much about me, but he told me that he had something to tell me so I should take a seat and relax before he did tell me.

This left me to myself, wondering around in my own thoughts. What could he possible have to tell me? Whatever it was, I knew it was serious, just by the way he told me to sit down. There wasn't anything that I could think of that would be so serious that he felt the need to actually tell me. Usually he kept things to himself, not caring if I knew about his life or if he knew about mine.

Then a thought came to me. What if he wanted to tell me that he was giving up on me? That he thought I'd do better in a girls home or somewhere else? I wouldn't be able to take that. Plus, that'd just be evil of my father. He wasn't that bad of a man, that much I knew.

"Mackenzie," my father's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Sorry, I was sort of in my own little world," I told him sheepishly.

"There's something I need you to know. It's been bothering me for a while and I think it's about time I told you."

I took the cup of coffee he was offering me and sipped it slowly. I was starting to really worry. I mean, he looked near tears and it took a lot to make my father cry.

"I...I have cancer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, yeah, so her dad does have cancer, but you'll all read more about that in the next chapter! But what did you think about Soda and Mackenzie? Anything you'd like to comment on about what happened earlier in the chapter? I sure hope you have something to say about Mackenzie's dad! So please leave a review telling me your thoughts/ideas/suggestions! Thanks so much :) And HAPPY HOLIDAYS to everyone!**


	14. Confused

**A/N: Thankss SO much for the reviews! You have no clue how happy that made me when I saw all the reviews you guys left for me :) I hope you all had a great Christmas (if that's what you celebrated) and I also hope you all enjoy this chapter! It'll probably be a little serious so it'll be different from the other chapters, but it shouldn't be too bad. Oh and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_I took the cup of coffee he was offering me and sipped it slowly. I was starting to really worry. I mean, he looked near tears and it took a lot to make my father cry._

_"I...I have cancer."_

No. No. No. No. No! This could not be happening. He didn't just say that he had cancer. What the hell? Since when? Why didn't he tell me? I had so many questions running through my mind. But I couldn't manage to get any of them out. All I could say was,

"C-Cancer?"

My dad took a seat next to me on the couch and stared down at his hands. His shaggy graying hair fell over his forehead as he muttered a few curse words. I then noticed the creases around his eyes. I hadn't realized how tired and worn out he really looked.

"Brain cancer to tell you the honest truth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mackenzie."

"B-But, dad...no, you can't have cancer...no, you just can't!" I cried.

"Look, I know it's not something that's easy to take in...But you're gonna have to learn how to deal with it."

Learn how to deal with him? Was he fucking crazy? He tells me he has cancer, but I'll need to learn how to deal with it?

"The doctors can do something right? I mean, there's a way to help you, right, dad?" As I asked this, the tears streamed down my face.

My dad didn't answer though and I knew this wasn't because things weren't working right in his head. I asked him a serious question and he didn't want to answer it. He didn't know, but by not answering it he had just given me my answer.

"Dad...say something, please," I begged quietly.

He looked up at me with teary eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this, Mackenzie. I really don't...The doctors...They can't do anything. They said the tumor...the tumor that's in my brain is too big. I won't..." He paused for a minute to take my hand in his. "I won't make it, Mackenzie."

I couldn't even speak. Everything around me seemed to be spinning and I got very dizzy. My dad was still holding my hand and I felt like he wanted me to say something. But every time I tried to talk, no words came out. I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to be saying! I mean, he was dying from cancer? I wasn't sure how to respond to news like that. But there was one question that wouldn't get out of my head and I just had to ask it.

"H-How...How long do you have?"

"The doctors say that it could be months or even years. They don't think I'll make it past a year though," he admitted.

As soon as he said that, I couldn't take it, I had to get out. I jumped up from the couch and bolted out the front door. My dad wasn't even yelling for me to come back. I think he knew I wouldn't take the news well. I was glad though, because I couldn't even look at him. I just ran as hard as I could to the empty lot. When I came to it, I slid down on the grass and sat there on my knees. I was crying, full on crying. I felt like I was never going to stop though.

I know it sounds odd, but in between my crying, I realized how cold the grass was. I was only wearing a white mini skirt so my legs felt like they were turning to ice. I rubbed my bare arms and continued to let the tears fall.

"Mackenzie!" someone yelled, but I couldn't bother to turn around. "Mackenzie!"

I didn't know who it was until Soda came crashing down beside me. He looked at me with worried eyes and I knew this wouldn't end well. He shouldn't have come looking for me. I was already half-broken from the bad news and I knew I could just snap at any moment.

"Soda, please go away," I told him in a whisper.

"Mackenzie, baby, please talk to me. What the hell happened? I was on the front porch when I saw you run out of your house like a bat outta hell!"

"Just stop! Stop, please. I don't wanna talk about it right now, okay?"

I stood up and to my dismay, he followed me. I tried to walk away, but Soda grabbed my arm and spun me around. He wasn't too harsh about it though.

"Mac, did your dad hurt you? I swear if he hurt you-"

Then I did something I've never done before. I slapped Soda right across the face. My hand was trembling and I don't know why I did it, but I was growing impatient. He just wouldn't let me go, he had to keep bothering me. I also think I slapped him because of what he said. Now that I knew my time with my dad was limited, I never wanted to think about the bad times I had had with him.

He looked back at me and rubbed his now red cheek. I could see the confusion in his eyes and I knew he was trying to figure out what had happened.

"Mackenzie, why the hell'd you slap me?"

"I-I'm sorry, Soda. But I told you to stop and you didn't listen..."

"So you slapped me? Babe, what's going on?"

I wiped the tears that were still falling and looked down at the ground for a minute. When I looked back up, Soda was still staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"I told you I don't wanna talk about it. Just...just leave me the hell alone, Soda."

I turned back around and walked for a little while. I had to clear my mind or else I would just explode. I hadn't meant to yell at Soda, but I couldn't take it. He was trying to help me, and I didn't want help. I wanted someone to tell me to snap out of it. I _needed_ someone to do that. If I kept thinking about it, I'd never get over it.

I knew just who I needed to do this. And I knew just where he'd be.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" I snapped, walking through Buck's door.<p>

Buck looked way hung over and I figured he would be. I heard he was heavy on the drinking when it came to his parties, but any other time he didn't drink. I couldn't care less about his drinking habits, though.

"Where's who?" he snapped back, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

"Oh never mind."

I walked past him and up the stairs. I knew where I was going. I had been in the room many times so it wasn't that hard to find. When I reached the door, I knocked on it a few times. I wasn't even sure if he was there, but I had to take a chance right? He was really the only one that would be honest enough to set me straight. Like I said, I needed that. Finally, the door opened and he stood there in just a pair of jeans.

"Dally," I greeted with a forced smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I know that was like really short, I know. But please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts about:**

**-How Mackenzie took the news**

**-Why exactly she needs to talk to Dally about this. **

**-Do you think anything will happen between Dally and Mackenzie?**

**-Also, if you have anything that you'd like to see happen in the story, let me know!**

**And anything else you can think of! So leave a review and answer those questions for me :) Thank you!**


	15. Time for a Break

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews :) and a BIG thanks to Unraveling-The-Mystery for beta-ing for me :) You're a huge help! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and aren't too disappointed at the end!**

* * *

><p>"Mackenzie, what're ya doin' here?" Dally asked, leaning against the door frame.<p>

"I-I don't know. I just need someone...I guess..."

It sounded stupid, I know. But it was the honest truth. I needed someone,and that someone just happened to be Dally. I knew he wouldn't give me any support, but he would probably straighten me out a little.

"So why are you here? Where's Sodapop? Ain't you s'posd to go to your boyfriend for this kind of shit?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Dallas, please...I can't talk to Soda about this. All he can do is listen to me."

With a chuckle, he moved out of the way so that I could walk into his room. I heard him close the door and soon felt his hands on my waist, holding me from behind.

"Dally, this isn't what I came here for."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean we can't do anything."

His hands slid around my stomach and down to my skirt. He started to fiddle with the button and zipper and I quickly grabbed his hands. _No _way in _hell _was I going to sleep with him.

"Oh come on, Mackenzie. I know Soda ain't givin' you anythin'...And we ain't gotta tell him," he whispered.

"Dally, no. I told you no. I just really need someone right now. And by that I don't mean sexually," I snapped, turning around and glaring.

He pulled his hands off of me and walked over to the bed. I watched as he laid down and folded his arm behind his head. I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do, so I took a seat on the edge of the bed. I played with my hands as I listened to Dally fumble with something. I soon smelled smoke and realized he had a cigarette.

"Why don't you just get out, then?" Dally asked.

"Because I don't know where else to go..." I mumbled.

"Go home,"Dally suggested.

"I can't! My dad is the reason I'm here you goddamn moron."

I felt the bed shift and suddenly Dally was sitting right next to me.

"Look, I don't know what your fucking problem is, but I ain't gonna help you with it, alright?"

"I don't need help...I just need someone to...to tell me to shut up ya know?" I stated meekly.

He gave me a strange look and let out a laugh. I wanted to smack him, but I couldn't. All I could do was sit there and remain quiet until he stopped. He would never take it seriously because he probably didn't care, but that's what I wanted at the moment.

* * *

><p><span>Soda's POV<span>

Mackenzie left me standing there, completely stunned. I didn't know _what _had just happened, but I was kind of pissed off. I mean, she just slapped me! For no reason! Had I done something wrong? And if I did, why the hell didn't she just tell me what I did wrong?

But at the same time, I was worried about her. She really seemed upset and it bothered me that she didn't want to talk about it. Something bad must have happened when she went home. But when I asked if it was her dad, she slapped me so I figured it wasn't. Damn, girls are just plain confusing sometimes.

I stepped onto the creaky porch to my house and opened the front door. When I walked in, Darry was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed across his chest. Oh great, now he was going to yell at me.

"Soda, what the hell did I tell you? You're grounded for a week! That means, ya can't leave the house unless you're going to work and you took off today."

"Darry, listen, Mackenzie-"

"I don't wanna hear about Mackenzie. Soda, you know I've tried to ease up on you and Pony, but...dammit! It's hard when you won't even listen to me!" he yelled.

"Look, I think something happened!" I shouted back, surprising myself by how loud I was.

Usually Darry and I never fought. I mean,we had a few minor arguments, but we never really yelled at each other like this. I guess he was frustrated with me and I didn't want to take it. I don't really know what changed.

"What could have happened, Sodapop?" he asked with a smirk, but as soon as he said it, his face fell. I could tell he'd realized what could have happened. "Was it her dad?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "I asked her that and I got a nice hand print on my cheek."

He stepped closer and looked at my cheek. After a few seconds of looking at it, he shook his head. As he ran his fingers through his hair, he began pacing a bit. He looked like he was thinking pretty hard about something and finally he stopped.

"Soda...did you do anything that she could have found out about?"

"What do you mean, Dar?"

"I mean...did you...I don't know, Soda. Did ya do something with another girl that she could have found out about?"

I was shocked. My own brother thought that I cheated on Mackenzie? What the hell? I may have had a lot of girlfriends, but I was always a gentlemen with them.

"No, Darry! I've been completely faithful to her! She's my girlfriend, dammit, I love her!"

He looked slightly taken aback at my sudden outburst, but he should have expected it. I loved Mackenzie with all my heart and,well,when he suggested that I cheated on her, I was seriously pissed off.

"I'm sorry, Soda. I just had to ask it. I thought maybe that'd be the reason she slapped you..."

"I know, Dar. Sorry for yellin'. I just don't know what's wrong with her. I'm kinda freaked out, ya know?"

"Look, why don't you go see if you can find her?" he suggested.

"Can I?" I asked.

He nodded as he turned around to walk into the kitchen. I wished I could have stayed instead of going to find Mackenzie because it was rare that Darry came home for lunch. I sort of felt bad because he probably wanted to spend a little time with Pony and I. Well, hopefully, Pony would still be there for him.

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

"Dally, I just don't get it," I told him again, running my fingers over his bare chest.

We were lying in his bed and I was half-way on top of him. We had been laying like this for about an hour, just talking about my dad. I told him what happened and at first he really didn't care. But after we both drank a little, he seemed to loosen up a bit. I actually got some real feedback from him, but he was still being an ass.

"What's there to get?" he asked, taking another drink from the whiskey bottle.

"I don't know. It just seems so crazy. I mean, he's got fucking cancer, Dal."

I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled, his arm that was around my waist growing tighter. I sighed and let myself close my eyes. Every part of me was screaming at me to get out of Dally's room, but I couldn't. He was making me feel better, even if he was just being a jerk about things. And besides, I had drank some of the whiskey too, so I wasn't thinking that straight.

"Look, kid, I-I know how it feels, alright? You're gonna lose your dad, I get it. You know I lost my mom," he told me.

I pushed myself up a little to look at him, seeing him stare right back at me. I reached my arm forward to brush his dark hair out of his face. I couldn't help but notice the mischievous tint to his eyes. It made me a little nervous, so I pushed myself off of him and sat up.

"Dally, what am I gonna do about my dad?"

"What can you do?"

"I guess you're right. I just have to cherish the time I have with him...even if he does occasionally get really drunk," I said, mostly to myself.

"You keep tellin' yourself that bullshit. Maybe one day you'll believe it."

A few tears rolled down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. Dally was right, it was a load of bullshit. My dad was dying, but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't a good guy. He still made a lot of bad decisions and I knew I'd never actually forgive him for what he did. But I couldn't act like I wasn't upset about this. I already lost my mom, now I had to lose my dad too? Of course I couldn't exactly remember too much about my mom, considering how young I was when she died, but it still upset me.

"I should go," I finally said.

"Alright. See ya later, sweet cheeks," Dally chuckled.

I smiled a little at that. I liked Dally when he was drunk because he was a lot happier than usual. I mean, he wasn't as happy as Two-Bit or Soda, but he was a lot less moody.

"Bye bye, Dally," I said, walking over to the door, stumbling a bit.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs. I could hear Buck talking with someone, but I didn't realize it was Soda until I walked past the kitchen. They immediately stopped talking and Soda's eyes grew big.

"Kenzie," he breathed.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Soda?"

"I was looking for you! Wait...why are you here?"

I shifted my weight, a bit clumsily, to my right side and looked down at the floor. Gosh, I did not want to tell him why I was there. I mean, I hadn't cheated on him or anything, but I still went to see Dally.

"I, um, I just came to see Dally," I admitted quietly.

"Why would you need to see Dally? What, I'm not good enough for you?"

"No, Soda, it's not like that! I swear, I just came to talk to him about something. That is all that happened."

"Please, promise me that you didn't cheat on me. I-I wouldn't be able to take that. Damn, Mackenzie..."

I glanced over at Buck, who was watching with amusement, and turned back to Soda.

"Let's go outside and talk about this."

He nodded and we walked out to the front porch. I started to say something, but I couldn't find the right words so I just walked off towards the street. Soda called my name, but I just kept walking. I had to wipe a few more tears, but I also had to keep going. Finally, Soda caught up to me and spun me around.

"Mac, please tell me that you didn't cheat on me with Dally. I mean, I know you guys used to have a thing, but I thought-

"Soda, I would never cheat on you," I promised, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist in return.

When we pulled away, I hastily tried to hide the tears from Soda, but he grabbed both of my hands and held them in his. Once I stopped struggling against him, he wiped the tears away. I tried not to look at him, but he pulled my head up by the chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. It was then that he pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back, but only for a few seconds. I couldn't kiss him anymore because I had started to cry again.

"Mackenzie, just tell me what happened. I hate seeing you cry," he told me.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Please, just leave it alone."

He looked at the ground for a minute and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Did you tell Dally?"

"Soda," I started, but he cut me off.

"Just tell me if you told Dally."

"Yes, I told Dally."

"So... What? you can't talk to me about things anymore? I'm your boyfriend, Mac...Hell, I'm your best friend. I thought we could tell each other anything."

"It's really complicated, Soda. I just...I don't want to talk you about it, okay?"

"Mackenzie, whatever the problem is, it's really upsetting you and I mean, I don't want you to be upset."

"Dammit, Soda!" I cried, "Just leave me alone, please? I don't feel like talking to you about it. Jesus Christ!"

"Look, you don't have to get so angry about it, okay?" he said.

"Yes, I do! Because you are so infuriating!"

"What did I even do to you!" he yelled back.

I let out a sharp laugh at that. "You didn't do anything. It's not about you! It's about me!"

"Well why did you tell Dally then!"

"Because I trusted him with this," I spat.

He looked really hurt when I said that. I sighed and tried to hold the tears back again. I hadn't meant to imply that I couldn't trust Soda. In fact, I knew I couldn't exactly trust Dally, but I was just getting so angry and Soda wouldn't stop asking me questions!

"You don't trust me?" he asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"Soda, I'm just having a little trouble with something right now...and I need to take a break okay?"

"A break from what?"

"A break...from us," I said, my voice trembling.

"Don't do this, Mac, please," he begged.

"I just need a short break, okay? I'm not saying we have to break up or anything, but for now," I paused to take off the chain with his ring attached to it, "We should just stop dating."

I took his hand and dropped the chain in it, tears rolling down my face. He took it and put it in his pocket and then looked back up at me. He started to say something, but I just shook my head and turned around to walk away. This time he didn't stop me, so I just kept going.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yup, they broke up, well sort of...they're on a break :/ Btw, Mackenzie and Dally did not sleep together, if anyone was confused :) But I would love to know what you thought about this chapter! You could leave your thoughts about:**

**-Dally and Mackenzie talking**

**-Soda and Mackenzie fighting**

**-If you think Mackenzie should have suggested they take a break**

**-And anything else you can think of :)**

**I love your comments and especially your ideas! Don't be afraid to share (just no flames please) :) Thank you!**


	16. Problems

**A/N: Thanks guys so so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! And so is Unraveling-The-Mystery :) Thanks to her for beta-ing for me! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom :) Thanks!**

* * *

><p><span>Soda's POV<span>

I sighed and I leaned my elbows on the counter in the DX. It had already been at least a week since Mackenzie had "broken" up with me. Well, technically she didn't break up with me. We were just on a "break." Whatever the hell that meant. All I knew was that I missed her like crazy. She was all I could think about and the fact that she was right next door was _really _killing me. So there I was, sighing and thinking about Mackenzie.

"Hi, Soda," a voice said, causing me to lift my eyes from the counter and to a girl with dark brown hair.

She was definitely a greaser girl. She had on a tight, short black skirt with a strapless red top. Her make-up was really caked on and she kept snapping her gum loudly. I had seen her around the DX before, but I couldn't remember her name.

"Hi, um..." I racked my brain for her name, but came up with nothing.

"Missy," she smiled. Damn, I knew she seemed familiar.

"Right, Missy. Hi."

I turned my attention away from her and to the door, silently hoping that Mackenzie would walk through it. I knew she wouldn't, but I couldn't help but hope. I just needed to see her, that's all.

"Heard about you and that girl, Soda. She's a real bitch for dumping you," Missy continued, smacking on her gum.

I looked back at her and resisted an eye roll. "That girl has a name, it's Mackenzie and she's not a bitch. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"That girl is the best thing that's ever happened to you? Honey, I can easily prove you wrong," she smiled, placing a hand on my arm and leaning farther over the counter, as if she was _trying _to make me look down her shirt.

"Missy, why don't you get your ass outta here!" Steve yelled from the garage.

"You're such a fucking jerk, Steve!" she screamed back.

Missy and Steve had dated for a little while, and it didn't end well. Missy cheated on Steve so Steve cheated on Missy. Then when Missy found out, all hell broke loose. Steve really _isn't _a guy to be messed with though.

Steve rolled his eyes and went back to working on a car, while Missy gave him the finger and stormed out. _Thank god_, I thought to myself. It wasn't the first time that Missy had tried to flirt with me. She only did it to get back at Steve, though.

The bell on the door rang again and I looked eagerly over at it. But when I realized it was only another customer, I let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

I sighed as I shoved my books in my locker and tried not to cry, for the billionth time that day. All I had been thinking about was Soda and my dad. Things with my dad were still going good, but I wondered how long that would really last. As for things with Soda...not so good. It had already been a week and some days since we went on a break. I couldn't take it. I always got home before him, just so I could watch him walking to his house from my bedroom window. It killed me too. But I really did need a break from him. Not that he was becoming a problem or anything, I just needed some thinking time. But I hated that I didn't tell Soda about my dad. He was probably still upset. I honestly _didn't _know what I was supposed to do.

"Hey, um, Evie?" I called quietly. She stood about two feet away from me at her locker.

"Oh, hi, Mackenzie," she smiled.

It had been a while since I'd talked to Evie. I liked her because she was funny, and a pretty good listener. She was also really good to have around when you were dealing with a bunch of bitches. But, I hate to say that ever since I moved in next to the Curtis', I had always hung out with the gang. The only time I really hung out with Evie was when she was dating Steve and that was always on and off.

"It's been a while since we talked, huh?"

"Sure has." She hesitated for a minute, then she turned so that she was completely facing me. "How's Steve?"

"He's good I guess. How long have you been broken up?"

"A few months," she answered, shoving the rest of her books into her locker, "I kinda want to get back together with him though."

"You should. You two are a cute couple. And then maybe you and Steve can double date with me and..." I caught myself before I said his name, but I wanted to say it so bad.

"You and who?"

"No one," I said quickly.

"Aw come on. You got a boyfriend now? Who is it?"

"Soda. But we're kind of on a break right now," I admitted, looking away.

She closed her locker and moved a little closer. Then she did something that really surprised me; she hugged me. She pulled me into a big hug and I let a few tears out. It felt good to get a little emotional support from someone.

"Thank you, Evie," I said once we pulled away.

"No problem, hun. Hey, why don't you come with me to lunch?"

"Where ya goin'?"

"The DX. Oh, unless you really don't want to see Soda. I mean, I was gonna try and talk to Steve, if he's even gonna be there. I figured he'd be there since he's not here...but..."

"No, no, it's fine. I need to talk to Soda anyways. I'll meet you out in the parking lot in five minutes," I smiled.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of Evie's car and took a deep breath. Evie came around to stand next to me. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, pulling me forward at the same time. I groaned and she rolled her eyes.<p>

"Come on now, you said you wanted to talk to him. And plus, I bought this skirt just to talk to Steve so we have to go in there," she told me.

I laughed lightly at what she said. Her skirt was incredibly short and very tight. It was red with a thin navy blue lining at the bottom. And her shirt was strapless and navy blue. I was amazed at how she got away with her outfit at school, but then I remembered the red jacket she had been wearing. Of course she wasn't wearing it now and I didn't understand how. It was freezing outside! But I really had no room to speak because all I was wearing was a khaki mini-skirt with a kelly green sweater. Greasers truly did not dress according to the season.

When we walked in the little bell attached to the door jingled. I noticed that Soda hadn't even looked up. He was just leaning on his elbows on the counter. He looked so upset and I couldn't help but feel bad. Evie told me she was going to talk to Steve, who was in the garage with some other friends, and then she wished me luck. I merely smiled and watched her walk into the garage. I walked over to the counter and took a deep breath.

"Soda," I said quietly.

He lifted his head up, and when he saw me his eyes got wide. I managed to smile and watched as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mac...w-what are you doin' here?" he asked.

"Well Evie came to see if Steve was here and she asked if I wanted to come. I...uh, figured we could talk."

"Well yeah, sure that'd be great. You wanna go outside?"

I nodded and he yelled back to his boss to let him know that he was taking his break. After he did that we walked outside and to the side of the building.

"So, Mackenzie, you look...great," he told me, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks, Soda, but that's not what I came to talk about."

"I know. You, uh, you came to talk about us right?"

I nodded and rubbed my arm for a second. I was nervous and I didn't know why. I guess since I hadn't been around Soda for almost two weeks I felt sort of awkward. I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to say either. I guess I just wanted to talk to him, or even be near him.

"Soda, look, I'm really sorry for putting us on a break. I just needed a little time."

"It's alright, Mac. I just wish I could understand why you needed a break. If you wanna break up just tell me what I did wrong and I'll-"

I laughed a little at the way he was rushing his words, but quickly realized what he was saying.

"No, Soda, I don't wanna break up. I love you," I admitted quietly.

He grabbed my hand and held it tightly in his.

"God, I love you, Kenzie. You have no idea how much I've missed you," he sighed.

"Soda...I love you, but I never said I wanted come off our break."

"But come on, Mac, I promise to-to make it better. I'll fix whatever I did wrong, just please, I miss you."

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to give in, it was hurting too much. He honestly thought he'd done something wrong and that's why we went on a break. Oh, boy was he so very wrong. If only he knew the real reason.

"Soda, please stop saying you did something wrong. My problem honestly has nothing to do with you."

"Jeez, you're dumb, Soda," Dally chuckled, walking up to us.

"Ha-ha, Dally," Soda said sarcastically, "If you don't mind, we're kind of talking right now."

"Well I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and it seems you're a bit lost on why she's so fuckin' upset."

I glared at Dally and silently begged him not to say anything. If anyone was going to tell Soda about my dad, it would have to be me.

Soda glanced at me then looked back at Dally. "What're you talkin' about, Dal?"

Dally let out a laugh before he answered, "Her dad's got cancer, man."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes again as Soda looked at me for confirmation. I just looked away and crossed my arms across my chest. But I couldn't hold the tears back, they just started running down my cheeks. Soda reached a hand towards me and said something, but I just stepped back. I didn't even hear him. I was too busy thinking of ways to harm Dally.

"You asshole," I whispered to Dally before taking off down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you guys like that? I'd love to hear your opinions on what happened! I know, not too much happened, but if you're not sure what to put, how 'bout this:**

**-What did you think about Mackenzie finding a friend in Evie?**

**-How 'bout Dally telling Soda about Mackenzie's dad?**

**-Anything you'd like to see in future chapters? Just leave a review and PM me saying so :)**

**OHH, and I'd love to know what your new year's resolutions are! (Just a little fun before the new year lol) And I'd love to hear your wonderful thoughts/ideas/suggestions! Thank you and HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	17. A New Way To Comfort

**A/N: Thanks a ton for the reviews! You guys are what keeps me writing, really! I apologize in advance for this chapter, the next one will hopefully be much better.**

* * *

><p><span>Soda's POV<span>

I watched as Mackenzie ran out of the parking lot and down the street. I was still kind of shocked to be honest. I mean, Dally just came up and told me Mackenzie's dad had cancer! How was I supposed to react to that? And,when I asked Mackenzie if she was okay, she just kept crying and ran.

"Dally, I don't think you should've said that," I told him quietly.

"Why? Didn't you wanna know?" he shot back, flicking the ashes from his cigarette to the ground.

"Yeah, but...she's real upset now, Dallas. I don't know why you think you deserve to stick your nose in everyone's business!" I yelled.

He shoved me hard and I felt my back hit the building. It hurt, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I just wanted to get away from him because I knew he could get real violent.

"For your information, buddy," Dally sneered, "She came to me. Thought she might be lookin' for a good time, but she wanted to fucking talk. She told me she didn't wanna talk about it with you. So don't think I'm shoving my nose in anyone's damn business."

I just clenched my jaw and stared back at him. He was taking a cheap shot by talking about Mackenzie not wanting to talk to me. And I couldn't stand it. But to avoid getting my face bashed in by Dally, I brushed past him and ran down the street, looking for Mackenzie.

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

I ran until I saw my street, and then I ran a little more. I was out of breath by the time I reached my house and I was too tired to even get to the front door. I just sank down onto the front yard and cried. I wrapped my arms around my knees and bawled my eyes out. Why did Dally have to tell Soda about my dad? Mainly, why did he have to remind me that my dad had cancer? Things had been going great with my dad. We were finally talking again, I had gotten him to cut back on his drinking, and we were eating dinner together again. I was happy to have my life back in order, then Dally had to go and remind me why my dad and I were getting along so well. Damn, fucking cancer.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't bother to look up to see who it was. I already knew who it was and I didn't want Soda seeing me like this. I just kept my head buried in my arms.

"Kenzie," Soda said softly as he forced me to look at him.

"Soda," I choked out, nearly collapsing in his arms.

In one quick motion, he scooped me up into his arms and stood up. He asked me where my key was and I handed my purse to him. He went through it until he found my house key and carried me inside.

Once I was on the couch, I wiped my cheeks and discovered that my mascara had ran and was now smeared everywhere. Soda sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me. I let out a few more sobs as I clung to his DX shirt.

"Kenz, calm down, it's gonna be okay," he cooed.

"No, it's not!" I yelled, pushing myself off of him so that I was standing up.

"Dammit, Mackenzie!" I looked up at Soda, who was now standing, to see his face showing anger and stress. "All I've been trying to do is make you feel better. I tried to figure out what was wrong and when I did, you just took off! God, Mackenzie, all I want is for you to be happy! But you have to make things so damn tough!"

"Well if things are just so damn tough, you can get the hell out, Soda!" I screamed back at him.

"No," he stated strongly.

"What?" I asked, getting a little angry.

"No, I'm not gonna leave. You're only acting like this because you're upset. And I get that, but please just let me help you."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a minute. I had to relax because Soda was right. I was only yelling at him so I wouldn't be sad. I was trying to put on a tough girl act, but I was stupid to try and pull it on Soda. He knew me better than anyone and for me to think he wouldn't see right through me was just plain stupid.

"I'm sorry, Soda. I just...I don't know how to deal with this."

I sat back down on the couch and Soda joined me. I just stared down at my hands in hopes that Soda wouldn't just think I was being ridiculous.

"Come here," Soda said softly, pulling me towards him.

I sat in his arms for a few seconds before I pushed him away and shook my head.

"No, Soda, I don't want to be sad right now," I told him.

"What do you wanna do then?"

I looked up at him and bit my bottom lip a little, hopefully looking as good as Sylvia when I did it. I guess I did it right because the next thing I knew, Soda and I were lying down on the couch making out. I didn't say anything about the fact that his hand was well up my shirt because, hell, I really didn't care. In fact, I sort of wanted this make-out session to get a little more heated.

"Soda," I called, as we both took a took a chance to breathe.

"Hmm?" he murmured as he kissed my neck.

"Wanna take this to my room?"

He looked at up me with his goofy grin and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you even have to ask?" he retorted.

I rolled my eyes and gently pushed him off of me. Once I could move, I jumped off the couch and began running towards the stairs. I figured he would follow and I was right because he was right behind me in a heartbeat. We finally made it to my room, where he closed the door and brought us both down on my bed.

* * *

><p>"Soda," I giggled.<p>

He had managed to get my sweater off and was also without his shirt at this point. I moaned as he ran one hand up my skirt and the other along my back. I knew he was going for my bra strap and I honestly didn't care. He proved me right when I felt the back of my bra snap. Soda looked me in the eyes and I could tell he was questioning if this was okay or not. To answer him, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. Just as I was about to slip my bra off, Soda groaned.

"Shit," he muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late..."

"Then you should probably leave," I suggested.

"But..." he looked down at my chest and the bra was almost off, and he seemed kind of sad to leave.

"I'll still have them the next time you see me," I smirked.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss me one more time. I reached back and re-did my bra, as I grabbed my shirt off the floor. Soda was hastily putting his undershirt and his DX shirt on.

"Dammit, I really gotta get back," he told me.

"I know," I sighed.

He walked over to me from the doorway and took my hands in his. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He replied with a kiss.

"Soda, you really should go."

"I'm goin', but first...I figured you might want this back."

I watched as he dug in his jean pocket for something and eventually pulled out the chain with his ring around it. I smiled bigger when I saw it and accepted it without saying anything. He turned around and was almost out of my room when I cleared my throat. He turned back to face me and I brought my eyes up to look at him.

"I love you, Soda," I said quietly.

"Love you too, Mac," he replied with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, I know it wasn't all that great, but hey I've been busy :/ But if you could please leave a review, that'd be great! It might even help me update faster! Of course, I still have to study for midterms...ughh, I'll try though! I know there's not much to review about but...**

**-what did you guys think about Mac and Soda's heated make-out session? Hmm?**

**-is there anything you'd like to see in the NEXT chapter, as in directly after this? I'd love to hear some suggestions or ideas! Don't be afraid to share! (just no flames!)**

**That's about all I got :( But please review! Thanks :)**


	18. Some Birthday, huh?

**A/N: I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Stupid midterms :( I still have to study but I wanted to give you guys a chapter before y'all go nuts :P And you guys really should thank Unraveling-The-Mystery because I don't like updating without her looking over my work! So without her, I wouldn't have updated! Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read...but I will warn you, I did cry at different parts in this chapter, espesh the end!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mackenzie and her dad. S.E. Hinton owns everyone and everything else!**

* * *

><p>School had ended and all day, and I had been thinking about getting back at Dally. Yeah, I know, it's my birthday and all I want to think about is getting back at Dally... I had tried to forget about it for a few days though, but eventually I decided he needed to be reprimanded. I mean, he had no right to say anything and now he was gonna pay for it. Okay, so I'm not that evil, but at least I could screw up his day. As I got closer to the DX, I could hear Dally talking to a couple of girls. <em>Perfect, <em>I thought. Dally would be pissed, of course, but when was he not? And anyhow, he deserved it.

I marched right up to Dally and slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck?" he spat.

The two blondes just watched curiously. They looked like Dally's type; easy and slutty. The two really go hand-in-hand though. I really didn't care about how they looked. From what I saw, Dally was doing pretty well with them and that made me angry. He shouldn't be so lucky to even be talking to anyone, let alone two girls.

"Dallas Winston, I cannot believe you got me pregnant!" I screamed, forcing the fake tears out.

"What the hell are you talking about you crazy-"

"Shut up! I swear to god, you are the nastiest asshole I've ever met." I meant it too.

"Dally," one of the girls gasped, "You got her pregnant?"

"Nah, baby, she ain't pregnant. She's fakin' it," he replied smoothly.

I looked over at the girls and shook my head lightly, trying to get them to understand that I wasn't faking it. They seemed to fall for it,and the other blonde, blonde #2, slapped him. She was shortly followed by blonde #1.

"You're a pig!"

They both stormed off and Dally looked back at me, his face red with anger. I smirked and was about to say something when he smirked right back at me. I was completely confused at this point.

"Look behind ya, princess," he told me.

I turned around and saw Soda standing there with a hurt expression on his face. Oh dear god, how does that even happen! I mean, how does he manage to walk in on the worst parts?

"Soda, wait," I began.

He turned and was already walking back into the store. He angrily shoved something off of the counter and stared hard at the surface.

"Soda, please just listen."

"No! I can't just listen, Mackenzie. Do you not remember Sandy? And what she did to me? She cheated on me and got pregnant with some other guy's kid!"

"S-Soda, it was a joke...I'm sorry."

"What?" His voice came out soft now and he looked up at me.

I felt like crying. He already had tears forming in his eyes and he no longer had that happy go-lucky smile on his face.

"I was...I was just trying to get back at Dally. Soda, I never meant to hurt you. I'm not pregnant and I would never cheat on you...I'm sorry," I told him, placing a hand on his arm.

"No, I'm sorry, Mac. I just assumed you would do something because of what Sandy did. I guess, I still haven't gotten used to the idea of you not being as bad as her or...any other girl I've dated."

I forced a smile. "I think you might need some time to think about this, Soda. Um, let's just forget about the date tonight, okay?"

"Wait, Mac, it's your birthday! I ain't gonna let you sit home by yourself!" he argued.

"No, it's okay. My dad kinda wanted to do something tonight anyways. I'll be fine, okay?"

Before he could say anything else, I exited the store and walked past Steve and Two-Bit. Two-Bit called my name, but I just gave him a quick smile and kept walking. Then, Steve shouted as loud as he could,

"Happy birthday, beautiful!" Now that made me stop. I laughed to myself and turned around to walk back over to them.

"Stevie, what do you want?" I asked.

"What? I can't say happy birthday to you?"

"You're in an awfully good mood today..."

"'Cause he got laid," Two-Bit laughed. Steve rolled his eyes, but didn't wipe the smile off of his face just yet.

"Hey, lay off will ya?" Steve snapped.

"You two are a bunch of goofs. But thank you, Stevie." I smiled as I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. He smirked and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

* * *

><p>I finally got away from the DX and back to my house. My dad was home early so I was cautious as I walked through the door. I could hear noise coming from the kitchen and I felt nervous. What if he was drunk again? No...he wouldn't be, he promised he'd stop.<p>

"Dad?" I called quietly.

"In here, Mackenzie," he replied, talking from the kitchen.

I smiled as I saw him standing at the stove trying to make spaghetti. He never was good with cooking.

"I didn't think you'd be home so early," he continued, "I thought you'd be with Soda a little longer before you got ready to go out."

"Oh...well, there's been a change of plans so I'm just gonna stay home tonight. Is that okay?"

He turned around to face me. I felt bad when I saw how tired he looked. And I felt even worse when I realized it wasn't just because he was working a lot. The cancer was really taking its toll on him.

"Of course it's okay...You know this might...this might be the last one of your birthdays I get to spend with you, Mackenzie."

I teared up, thinking about the truth of that statement. I'll be honest, it hadn't crossed my mind until he said it. How could I have been so fucking selfish? I mean, I would have liked to go out with Soda...but my time with him wasn't limited.

"I'm so sorry, daddy," I cried, trying to wipe the tears away.

"There ain't no need for you to be sorry, Mackenzie. This isn't your...y-your fault."

I looked up at him as he stuttered. He had to blink a few times and he vaguely looked confused, but he snapped back quickly. This worried me even more, but I tried to be strong.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine...just got a bad headache is all." He paused to rub his head a little. "Now what do you say you help me with this spaghetti. You know I can't cook for shit."

I laughed quietly, and it felt forced. But just for my dad, I put on a smile and began helping him with the food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mmm, so tell me what you thought please! You guys know I LOVE hearing your wonderful thoughts! (as long as they aren't flames!) If you could just tell me...**

**-Your thoughts about Mackenzie getting back at Dally**

**-If you think there is any slight hint of romance with Mackenzie and perhaps someone other than Soda ;) (or if you think there should be!)**

**-And your thoughts about Mackenzie and her dad!**

**Thanks guys :D!**


	19. MakeUp Birthday Date

**A/N: So since you guys were so lovely, and I made you wait so long for the last chapter I updated super fast! And I know this chapter kinda goes from happy-ish to well...you'll see at the VERY end. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>I crossed my legs as I sat on the counter in the DX store. I really shouldn't have worn a skirt, but I just wanted to look good. I could've worn jeans I guess, but my favorite white, jean skirt seemed to be a better match with my light pink blouse.<p>

"Only five more minutes, I promise," Soda sighed as he stood in front of me.

I caught him as he looked me up and down. I knew I was blushing because of how hot my cheeks were, but I tried not to let it show too much. Soda must have noticed though because he smirked lightly and moved his hand up my left leg.

"S-Soda, not around people!"

"Oh come on, the only person here is Steve," he whispered, kissing my neck.

I couldn't help but emit a small moan when his lips hit my neck. I struggled to keep my legs crossed, but Soda's hands were making it incredibly difficult. He was definitely trying to get me to uncross them, by running his hand up my skirt and right back down again.

Someone cleared their throat and I pushed Soda back a little, my face going red with embarrassment. When I saw it was Steve I relaxed a little, but I was still embarrassed.

"Ya know, not everyone wants in on your little love fest," Steve smirked.

"Aw, Stevie, you want a little kiss too?" I teased him, swinging my legs back and forth.

"Well, if you're gonna offer..."

"Ha-ha, Steve, you're just hilarious," Soda said dryly. But soon he was giving his best friend a grin.

"Well, if no one wants a kiss I guess I'll just leave!"

I hopped down from the counter and began to walk out when Soda grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. When he pulled away I just stood there with a smile plastered on my face. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the smile to go away. Steve laughed at me and that's when, once again, I felt my cheeks get hot.

"I'm leaving," I sighed, "Soda, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven."

"I live right next door, why don't I just-"

"Nope!" he interrupted me, "I'm picking you up and taking you somewhere special."

"Alright, Sodiepop, love you," I smiled.

He smiled back and told me he loved me too. As I walked out, I could hear Steve laughing about me calling Soda "Sodiepop."

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my mirror, trying to decide if my outfit was okay. I mean, Soda was taking me out for a make-up date since he didn't get to take me out for my birthday so I wanted to look really nice. He kept talking about taking me somewhere "special" but I couldn't figure out where that could be. The only thing he told me was that it wasn't a restaurant.<p>

Sighing, I ran a brush through my curly hair. The brush made it wavier so I clipped one side back with a light blue pin. It matched my light blue sweater, that went off both shoulders. Along with the sweater I had on a white skirt that went down to about my mid-thigh and a pair of white heels. I felt sort of nervous, and I didn't know why. I mean, it's not like this was my first date with Soda. Maybe it was the fact that I had no clue what he was planning that made me nervous. Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

The doorbell rang and I took a deep breath. I quickly checked my make-up and reapplied my lip gloss, then I went downstairs. My dad was already standing at the door with who I assumed was Soda. I slowly walked over and stood next to my dad.

"Mackenzie..." Soda said, trailing off a bit.

"Hey," I greeted, stifling a giggle.

"Have fun tonight, and, Soda, you better have her back by one," my father commanded.

"I will, sir," Soda responded almost immediately. I smirked, knowing this was definitely not the first time he had to promise a girl's father anything.

"I'll be back later, daddy," I called over my shoulder and I walked with Soda to a truck. Not Darry's truck, just a...truck.

"Um, Soda, who's truck is this?" I asked cautiously. I knew Soda wasn't one for breaking the law, but I had discovered more surprising things than that.

"Mine," he answered, opening my door for me.

I got in and waited until he got in to say something. Once he was seated, I put a hand on the hand he had on the key.

"Soda, where did you get this truck?"

"I bought it."

"Bought it?"

He laughed. "Well, I paid for most of it. I mean, most of the parts anyway. Steve helped me fix it up."

"Tough," I commented.

"Doesn't sound right coming from your mouth, gorgeous," he smirked as he leaned over to meet my lips in a sweet kiss.

Then Soda started the truck and began driving. I kept asking where we were going, but he wouldn't tell me. I was beginning to get frustrated so I simply crossed my legs and stared out the window. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Soda stealing glances at me, but my eyes remained fixed on the window.

"We're here," Soda said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked around at the empty park. Well, it wasn't so much a park as a...empty lot of grass. Okay, it was better than it sounds trust me!

"What is this place?" I asked, getting out of the truck.

"You don't recognize it? Well, I guess in the dark it is kind of hard to see," he replied.

I followed him as he took a picnic basket and walked over to a big tree. I suddenly stopped and looked at the tree. It was big and had long branches, almost like a willow tree. But I knew it wasn't because I knew what this tree was. I smiled at the memory. The tree was something special to only Soda and I and I almost started crying because he remembered it.

"Remember it yet?" Soda called out and I realized that he was leaning against the tree while I still stood by the truck.

"Yeah," I answered quietly, "I do."

I walked over to him so that I was also standing under the tree. I could almost picture an eleven-year old Sodapop as I stood there with him and I felt like I was ten years old again.

_Flashback to the Summer of 1960_

"_Soda, wait up!" I called as Soda ran ahead of me towards a huge tree._

"_Oh come on, you're too slow, Kenzie!" he yelled back, laughing as he did._

_I finally caught up to him and we both collapsed to the ground, under the tree. We both laid on our backs and stared up at the long, leafy branches. Soda reached up and brought one branch down, shoving it lightly in my face. I laughed and pushed his hand and the branch away._

"_Soda, I'm really glad you're my best friend," I told him shyly, refusing to look at him. _

"_Aw, Kenzie, I'm glad you're mine too."_

_He grabbed my hand and I quickly looked back at him, blushing. I really didn't like boys much, but Soda gave me butterflies and even then I knew that I had a crush on him._

"_Sodapop, are we gonna be friends forever?"_

"_Heck, yeah! Look here Kenzie," he paused to hold out his pinkie, "I'll make you a pinkie promise that we'll be best friends forever."_

_I locked my pinkie with his and grinned. "You really mean it, Soda?"_

"_'Course I do. We ain't ever not gonna be friends! We have to be friends forever..."_

_End of Flashback_

I can honestly say that that was the day I truly fell in love with Soda. I may not have known that I was in love with him then, but I realized it a couple of years later.

"Mackenzie?" Soda called my name.

"Sorry...I was just thinking about the last time we were under this tree," I explained.

"You mean, the first time I realized you liked me?" he smirked, pulling me closer to him.

"You...knew?"

"Mackenzie, I notice everything about you all the time. I may have been a stupid kid, but I was smart enough to figure out when a girl liked me."

"And to think, I didn't realize that you liked me until we were fourteen," I smirked.

"Wait, how did you know?" he asked quickly.

"I overheard you and Steve talking about it one day. Boy was it awkward with you after that."

"Mm, glad it ain't awkward now."

Before I had the chance to respond Soda pressed his lips to mine. I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled as I felt him smile against my lips.

"We should probably eat this dinner I packed for us," he said, breaking our kiss.

We sat down on the red checkered blanket and Soda pulled out two ham and cheese sandwiches. I smiled and took one from him. Ham and cheese was and will always be my favorite kind of sandwich. Along with that, he pulled out two bottles of Pepsi, strawberries (my favorite berry), and apple slices with peanut butter. Leave it to Soda to have a picnic in the beginning of December.

"Soda, why'd you do all this for me?" I asked.

"Well, I mean it's kind of a make up date for not taking you out on your birthday. Plus, I figured with the whole thing with your dad, you'd wanna have a good night."

"Soda, you're so sweet," I told him, struggling to keep the tears back.

"Don't cry, don't cry, everything is gonna be fine. I promise, no matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

It amazed me that I hadn't even said a word about my father, but he knew just why I was crying. I quickly wiped the tears away and picked up a sandwich.

The night went on like that. And it was probably the best date I've ever been on. After we ate, we laid on our backs like we had when we were kids, and looked up at the stars. This time, Soda promised me that, instead of being just friends forever, I'd be his girl forever.

Before I knew it, two hours had passed and we were still looking up at the stars. I had my head resting on Soda's chest, with his arm wrapped around me.

"Mac," Soda whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You ready to go? Or do you wanna stay a little longer?"

"We can go. But I still wanna be with you for a little while," I told him, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks when I realized how desperate I sounded.

"Alright. We could...go back to my house. All the boys are gone for the night," he grinned.

I grinned and bit my lip as I leaned in closer to his face. "We can watch a movie on TV then."

I watched as his grin slowly dropped into a disappointed frown. I laughed a little and got up from the ground. Soda soon followed, after gathering everything together and putting it in his truck.

* * *

><p>"Oh, good, everyone is still out of the house," Soda said as we walked into his house.<p>

"We're watching a movie, remember?" I smirked.

"Right, right, a movie."

We both sat down on the couch and discovered that there was nothing good on TV. I groaned and continuously tried to find something to watch.

"Dammit, there's still nothing on," I groaned, sitting back down next to Soda.

"Why do we have to watch anything on TV?" he asked, kissing my cheek.

"Because if we don't, we'll probably end up in your room."

"You really think that's what's on my mind 24/7?"

"No, only when you're with me," I giggled.

"Wow, Kenzie, you're so modest!"

I laughed as I scooted closer to him. I softly kissed him once and pulled away. Okay, we all know that's a lie. I actually kissed him and he pushed me down onto the couch...and then...

* * *

><p>"Oh, shit," Soda laughed as we fell off the couch. I was now on top of him.<p>

"Um, we should probably get dressed before the guys come barging in here," I told him, as I still laid there.

"Too late," a voice laughed and I looked up immediately.

"Oh my god!" I screeched as soon as I saw Two-Bit, Steve, and Darry standing there. I stood up and looked for something to cover myself with.

I felt my face heat up, but that was probably because I was standing there in only my god damn underwear and bra!

"Soda, Mackenzie!" Darry yelled.

"Oh my god, oh my god!"

"It's not what it looks like, Darry," Soda told him, standing up in unbuttoned jeans.

"Just go get dressed!"

I didn't have to be told twice. I quickly gathered my clothes and ran back to Soda's room. That was probably the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me! I mean Steve and Two-Bit have technically already seen me with not much on, but Darry hasn't! I never wanted my boyfriend's older brother to see me like that!

"Mac?" Soda called, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him.

At this point I had gotten dressed and I was sitting on Soda's bed. I groaned and laid back on the bed.

"That was so embarrassing, Soda."

"It wasn't that bad. Steve and Two-Bit have already seen you like that, remember?"

"Yes," I paused to sit up, "But, Darry hasn't! I mean, he's your brother and that is embarrassing."

"Not to mention they completely interrupted our time together," he smirked.

"See, I told you that's all you can think about when you're with me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look let's just go out there and forget this ever happened."

I laughed. "Yeah right, Soda! I can't forget about this! I'll never be able to look Darry in the eyes again."

* * *

><p>After that horrible fiasco, I didn't exactly want to stick around so I just decided to go home. Soda wasn't too happy, but he walked me over anyways. We had gotten to my front porch, and when I looked across the street I saw...<em><strong>him.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I bet you're all wondering who this "him" is, huh? Well...**

**-Give me your best guess as to who this "him" is**

**-What did you think about Darry, Two-Bit, and Steve walking in them ?**

**-And lastly, what did you think about the date?**

**Reviews are appreciated, thank you!**


	20. Him Again

**A/N: So, thanks so much for the reviews guys :) Some of this chapter mainly the end might feel weird because I've been in a weird mood the whole day. That's due to a terrible event that happened and it would mean the world to me and the girls I go to school with if you could keep one of my fellow students in your prayers. As well as her family and friends who lost her yesterday. It's been terrible to hear about and I just want to know she's being remembered. Thanks so much guys.**

* * *

><p>"Mackenzie, what's wrong?" Soda asked, as I froze and stared across the street.<p>

"Oh my god..."

I could see his body slumped up against a street lamp, the light hitting him directly in the face. That's how I knew it was him. His brown hair was matted to his face, as if he were sweaty or something. I had to know if he was okay. I mean, yes, he was my ex-boyfriend, but I still cared about him.

"Billy!" I called out as I ran down my porch steps. "Oh, Billy," I sighed when I knelt down in front of him.

He groaned and opened his eyes, obviously confused.

"Mackenzie?"

"Yeah, Billy, it's me. What the hell happened to you?"

"Well, I was at Buck's and-"

"Kenz, come on," Soda said, and I jumped, realizing for the first time that he had followed me over.

"Soda, we can't just leave him like this..."

"Don't go," Billy said immediately.

I furrowed my brows and stood up. When I looked at Soda, I saw him glaring at Billy. No, I had to be seeing things, Soda didn't glare at people. He was one of the sweetest guys I knew!

"Mackenzie, I said come on. He can take care of himself, can't he?"

"Look, Sodapop, I know you might not like him," I whispered, "But he's obviously had a really rough night and I'm not just gonna let him stay out here all night."

"Fine."

"Come here Billy," I ordered, putting my hand out for him to take.

He grabbed it weakly and I pulled as hard as I could. I finally got him up, but he stumbled a little and had wrapped an arm around my waist to keep himself from falling. I gripped his shoulder and put one hand on his chest to keep him from completely falling on top of me.

"Sorry 'bout that," Billy smiled. His face was uncomfortably close to mine.

Soda cleared his throat and pulled Billy away from me.

"Here, _Billy_, let me help," he smirked.

I quickly stood in between the two boys, seeing as how Billy looked to be getting a bit more of his strength back and Soda was getting angry.

"Come on you two," I said.

We had to walk a little slower because Billy was nearly dragging himself up to my door. I told Soda he could walk ahead, but his response, "Hell no," made it clear that he wasn't going to leave my side.

When we finally made it into my house, I noticed that my dad was no longer home. I found a note on the counter saying that he had to go to work for an extra shift and that he wouldn't be home until late. I put the note down and went back into the living room where Soda and Billy were sitting as far away as possible from each other on the couch.

"Jesus, Billy," I muttered, washing off some of the blood from his face.

I hadn't realized how messed up he was until I could really see his face. He had a black eye and a bloody nose and I cringed just thinking about what had happened to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Got in a fight with one of Shepard's boys," he answered, pulling my hand away from my face, "And quit with this cleaning shit. I'm fine."

"Mind your mouth," Soda mumbled.

"What was that? I don't think I heard what you said, asshole," Billy fumed.

Soda stood up, just as Billy did and they got in each other's faces. Then Billy shoved Soda and that just about set Soda off. He shoved Billy a little harder and sent him flying to the floor. But, even in a weak state, Billy could put up quite a fight. He got right back up and rammed his fist into Soda's face.

"Stop!" I screamed.

I knew Billy had a killer right hook. Many a times he had punched guys so hard that they were knocked unconscious. Soda looked like he _was_ almost unconscious, but he groaned and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Billy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I barked.

"Teaching him who's boss," he laughed.

I helped Soda up from the floor and noticed he was rubbing his jaw. It was probably cracked, at the least. I gave him a few aspirin and told him to go on home. He protested for about five minutes until I convinced him that I'd send Billy on his way not long after.

"Glad you got rid of the jackass," Billy smirked, "Now we can be alone."

"Billy, knock it off. I cannot believe you punched Soda! Who the hell do you think you a-"

I was cut off when Billy smashed his lips against mine. I tried to push him away, but I felt my back harshly hit the wall and I realized that I was at a huge disadvantage. I got chills as he shoved his hand up my shirt.

"Maybe we can finish what we started that night in the alley," he whispered coldly into my ear.

"Billy, please, don't do this. Ya know, Soda is right next door. All I have to do is scream and he'll come."

"But you wouldn't scream. I know you, Mackenzie, you hate help."

I stared back at him and tried to think of a way to get out of his grip. He literally had me pressed up against the wall with no way to get out. I thought of only one thing to do and even though it was repulsive, it had to be done.

"You're so right, Billy. And...who says I even really want help?" I asked innocently, dragging my hand down his chest.

"There ya go. I knew you'd come around to Billy," he grinned.

I gave him a sickening giggle and took a deep breath. Then, as disgusting as it sounds, I pressed my lips to his. Soon, I felt Billy's tongue inside my mouth and I knew I had him distracted. I slowly slipped out from under him, pulling him along with me. I opened one eye and saw that if I shoved him hard enough, I might be able to reach the door.

"Oh, Billy," I moaned, pretending that kissing him was really turning me on.

Then, I shoved him as hard as I could and made a break for the door. I actually managed to reach it and I yanked it open. Billy was right behind me, but I bolted out the door and over to the Curtis' front yard. Billy grabbed my arm and I swung my right fist around and punched him straight in the nose.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled, grabbing his nose.

"What's goin' on?" Darry's loud voice asked.

I turned back around to see him walking down the porch and over to Billy and I. From the corner of my eye, I could see Billy take a few steps back. I smirked and rolled my eyes. Billy always was a bit of a sissy under his tough facade.

"Billy, what the hell are you doing around Mackenzie?" Darry snapped.

"Who the hell says I can't be around her? She came on to me anyways," Billy replied.

"I highly doubt that. Now I suggest you leave before anything needs to get rough."

Billy visibly swallowed and I wanted to laugh, but I held it back. Instead, I walked closer to Darry and let him wrap a muscular arm around me. Billy shook his head and stepped a bit closer.

"Just watch your back, Mackenzie. I gave you one chance to fix what you fucked up, and you just fucked up again. So just watch your back," Billy growled.

As he walked away, I could hear him mutter to himself about what a whore I was. I hadn't realized I was shaking until Darry starting rubbing my shoulder and telling me to calm down.

"D-Darry, you don't understand, he's serious! A-And he wasn't lying," I breathed out shakily.

"Mackenzie, calm down, he's not going to do anything to you. I'll make sure of it," Darry reassured me.

"No, he wasn't lying about me coming on to him, Darry!"

I stepped away from him and looked him straight in the eyes. He seemed to be thinking something over and finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mackenzie, why the hell would you do that to, Soda?"

"Darry, I-"

"No, you know how things ended with Sandy. And yes, I know he's probably brought her up before, so I'm not gonna go too far with that, but how could you do that to Soda?"

The harshness of his voice scared me a little and instinctively I stepped back. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried not to have an outburst of anger.

"If I hadn't done it," I said through gritted teeth, "I would have been fucking raped, Darry. And as fantastic as that sounds, I didn't exactly feel up to it. I know everyone assumes I'm some giant whore, but I'm really not. I was just trying to get out of my house without being raped by that moron, who now is out to get me. Yeah, how could I have done that to poor Soda. How could I have tried to not lose my virginity to some other guy for _poor _Soda. I must be some bitch, huh? Fine, Darry, think whatever the hell you want, but I'm not going to stand here and let you or some other jerk, judge me."

Oh well. So much for not getting angry. I could tell Darry wasn't too happy with me snapping at him like that, but he didn't look angry. I think he was actually understanding what really happened between Billy and I.

"Mackenzie, look," he started, but I held up my hand.

"I'm going home. I'm sure Soda's watching us right now so you can go ahead and tell him what happened, but I'm done talking about it. Like I said, you can think whatever you want, but I just do not care."

I felt like things were going wrong once again. Everything was great, minus the fact that my dad had cancer, and now things weren't so great. Billy was out to get me, Darry was upset with me (which really pissed me off), and Soda would be at my house very soon demanding that I tell him what happened. Oh man, somebody needed to help me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright so there ya go! Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you can't think of anything try...**

**-What do you think Billy is going to do (if anything)?**

**-Does Mac have the right to be angry with Darry?**

**-Will her anger towards Darry screw anything up?**

**I'd love to hear back from you! Thanks!**


	21. Nightmare

**A/N: First off, thanks a ton for the reviews! Love you guys so so much :) And anon, Ponyboylover, Mackenzie's bday is December 2nd :) And to anon, Coeurdeb2uty, I love long reviews haha. So thank you so much for everything you said! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated :D**

* * *

><p>You'd be surprised at how quickly I realized that I was wrong. I mean, normally I'd think I was right for at least a few days <em>before <em>I gave in, but this was different. I was just scared, because of what happened with Billy, and I took out my anger on whoever happened to be there, which at that time was Darry. I knew he wouldn't think too much of it, with him being an actual adult and all. He probably shrugged me off and simply told Soda what had happened. I didn't care though, well not that much anyways. I only focused on keeping those stupid tears back. Those stupid, stupid tears. Why was I even crying? I mean, my ex-boyfriend _only _tried to rape me. Around our neighborhood, that wasn't exactly surprising.

"Fuck," I whispered as I slide down the wall in my room.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and took a few deep, shaky breaths, resting my head on my knees. It was all I could do to not scream and lose my mind. I had never told anyone, especially Soda, but I _hated _my life. And I knew most greasers weren't happy with their lives, but I truly did not like mine. It was unfair. Sure, so were other people's lives and I was all for them being miserable too. Maybe we could form a club. An "I hate my life" club...

Oh, dear God, I was losing it. I had no real reason to hate my life! I had the gang, and I had Soda. I was especially grateful for Soda. He was my source of happiness, but some days there was nothing even he could do to make me smile. Like the day I found out my dad had cancer for instance. I was so upset and, like I did with Darry, I took my anger out on Soda.

Suddenly, I lifted my head out of my arms. A painful thought ran through my head and I suddenly felt sick. _I'm turning into my father, _I thought with a sigh. He snapped on anyone who was in close proximity to him, and they always mistook him for some kind of jackass. Well, he was a jackass, but he wasn't always trying to be one. And he really _was _doing his best with me now that I knew about the cancer. I had surprised myself when I forgave him for the previous beating. Normally, I would've lashed out and screamed at him until my throat hurt, but I couldn't. All I could do was think about how much I didn'twant to lose him. Even if he _was_ a terrible father at times, I only had one parent left. My mom was gone and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were gone too. They had been like second parents to me, and when they died, I couldn't even function right for a few weeks. Soda and I both cried like babies, and whenever his brothers weren't around I came by just to sit there on the couch with him. We simply sat there and cried because we didn't know what else to do. I was upset when my mother died too, but I was so young, and I hardly understood what was going on anyways. I just didn't want to lose someone else. I _couldn't _lose someone else.

Why did stuff like this happen? I don't mean just to me, but to the Curtis brothers too. Two-Bit. Steve. Johnny. Even to Dally. They all had hard lives, no matter what they said. Half of the time Steve wouldn't let anyone forget that he had a hard life, but besides him they all acted like what they did on a daily basis wasn't out of the norm. Two-Bit acted like drowning in his sorrows was a normal thing, Darry acted like taking care of his two younger brothers was nothing special while they acted like barely living off the low income was normal too, Johnny acted as if when his parents beat him, he deserved it, and then Dally didn't give two shits about anyone. He was the worst of them all. He thought being loving and caring was pointless and would get you no where. Oh poor naive Dallas.

And then, as if my mind had nothing else to think about, my thoughts drifted back to Billy, and what he was planning. I mean, I knew he wouldn't let me off that easy, so what the hell was he planning on doing? I just hoped he didn't hurt Soda, even though that was probably his main goal. If he was smart enough.

A light tap came at my window and I jumped, now seeing Soda outside the window, sitting on the tree. I forced myself to get up and I walked across my room to open the window.

"Mackenzie, look, I didn't come here to fight or anything," he started as he climbed through the window.

For once, I kept calm. I wasn't prepared to yell at him and I really didn't want to. I had already yelled at Darry enough and for unjust reasons.

"Good. I don't want to fight either," I assured him, "How much did Darry tell you?"

"He told me enough, and I'm sort of confused about why you did what you did with Billy..."

I ran my fingers through my hair once and looked him straight in the eye. "I didn't have any other choice. I had to distract him so I could get out before...before he went farther."

"I believe you. I just wish I hadn't left...He would have never been able to put his hands on you if I had still been here," Soda replied angrily.

I knew if I said anything I would just start crying, and I didn't want Soda to witness that again. So, to stop the tears, I threw my arms around his neck and waited until he tightly wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to wrap my arms a little tighter because I could feel the tears coming, but there was no hope. The tears were already falling and I was shaking. And I don't mean shaking a little, I mean shaking a lot.

"Kenzie, babe, calm down," came Soda's voice, slightly soothing me.

"Okay," I breathed out.

I pulled away from Soda and he wiped a few stray tears away from my face. I felt my breathing getting back to normal and could feel the faint tug of a smile at my lips. Soda leaned forward to press his forehead against mine.

"I will always be there for you. Tonight shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry about it all."

"Soda, I love you and that's all that matters right now. I don't want to think about Billy or anything, I just want to be with you," I responded almost instantly.

"And what exactly does that entail?"

"Sleeping," I told him, holding back a smile.

"Sleeping?" he asked incredulously.

I drew back in pretend shock. "Yes, Soda, sleeping. What did _you _think I was going to say?"

"I dunno," he grinned, "Thought you might be talking about something like this."

He pressed his lips to mine and I smiled. This was what I meant when I said Soda could usually make me smile. He pulled away, but I wasn't done yet. I pulled him back to me and kissed him again.

"Thought we were goin' to bed," Soda smirked once our lips weren't locked anymore.

"We are now, Sodiepop."

I laughed as Soda plopped onto my bed, sending his hair flying into his face. He kept his grin and folded his arms behind his head. I hesitated for a minute before opening my dresser drawers and pulling out a pair of pajamas. I pulled off my clothes, blushing when Soda whistled, and quickly replaced them with a pair of pink pants and a white tank top. Soda pulled off his shirt and wrapped an arm around me when I crawled into bed.

"Please don't leave tonight, Soda," I whispered, even though it was a stupid request.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you," he said.

I only snuggled deeper into Soda and let out a sigh of happiness. His grip grew tighter around me and he mumbled something inaudible.

* * *

><p><em>I screamed Billy's name, but he didn't seem to notice me. I kept yelling as he aimed the gun at Soda. Soda looked at me, his eyes filled with fear. <em>_Suddenly it grew cold, almost bone-chilling, and I wrapped my arms around myself.__ I wasn't about to let Soda die though, especially not for me. I tried to run forward, but I couldn't move. My feet were stuck to the ground and I was really struggling now. Billy noticed me struggling and he pointed the gun at me. It was like slow motion as Soda tried to surprise attack Billy from the back._

_Then it happened. It was as if Billy knew Soda would try something like that. I heard the shot ring out and soon Soda was lying on the ground, blood spilling from his arm. He wasn't dead, but I was filled with the need to get to him. Before it was too late. _

_I was finally able to move my feet, but as I ran towards Soda, Billy grabbed me. I was forced to watch as Soda lost too much blood, killing him. Billy laughed and I let out a scream..._

I jolted up in bed as I screamed. Soda groggily sat up next to me and put a hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at him. Fresh tears began to fall and I took a deep breath. I was glad to see that he was still alive and that the horrible nightmare wasn't real.

"Bad dream?" Soda guessed, wiping away the tears.

"Terrible," I whispered.

"You wanna talk about it?"

I immediately shook my head and answered, "No."

He nodded in understanding and I remembered that he had done this for Pony before. Many times, by the things he had said about it. Apparently Pony used to get nightmares a lot after his parents died and Soda had usually been there to help him with them.

Soda slowly pulled me back down the bed with me facing him. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in his chest. The tears had nearly stopped because of the soothing things Soda was saying and my breathing had become normal again. I was happy that Soda had been with me when I woke up, because it he hadn't been I would've still be a wreck.

"Soda?"

"Hmm?"

"Th-Thank you for not leaving me tonight. I know I shouldn't expect you to leave, but...thank you," I told him.

"I already told you I'll always been there for you. You're my girl, Mac, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to protect you."

I couldn't say anything else because the nightmare came floating back to me again, reminding me of why Soda died in the dream. He was protecting me. _M_e_. _I couldn't ever let him do that, because if he did he might end up hurt.

I snuggled closer to Soda and he mumbled louder now. It was as if he was already asleep so I remained quiet, just listening.

"Kenz," he sighed, and I kept listening, "All..." he paused as a small smile graced his face, "Mine."

I almost laughed but then I realized that he was actually having a dream about me. One in which apparently he needed to make it clear that I was his. It was stupid really because he knew I was his. And if he didn't, boy, was he in for a shocker.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter! I know, not too much to review on but if you can think of anything please share your thoughts with me...Just no flames please :) Thanks!**


	22. What to do?

**A/N: Thanks for those lovely lovely reviews! Ponyboylover, lol! That's cool :) Now, I know this chapter is not my best, but I'm working without a beta this week and hopefully you guys like this chapter. I mean, if I read it wouldn't exactly love it, but ehh that's just me. Okay sorry about talking so much! Read on and don't forget to review! OH, and please read the AN at the bottom, it'll help me a lot! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: you guys know I only own Mackenzie and her father...S.E. Hinton owns everything and everyone else!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that Soda was gone. I frowned at the sight and slowly sat up in bed. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and sighed. I was confused too, because Soda promised he wouldn't leave during the night. Just as I began to think of why he would do that, the door to my bedroom opened.<p>

"Sorry I left, Kenz, I had to get something," Soda said as he walked in and shut the door.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. "Oh, okay. I thought...I don't know, never mind. What did you have to get?"

"Your birthday present. I know I'm a little late, but I couldn't find what I needed and I asked Darry to help me find it. He finally found it last night so I went over there this morning to finish your present."

"You did not have to get me a present, Soda. I think taking me to the park was the best gift anyone could have given to me," I replied.

"Oh come on, I didn't even have to buy your present. Does that make you feel better?"

I reluctantly nodded and he told me to close my eyes and hold my hands out. I did what he said and soon felt an object being placed in my hands. I opened my eyes to see a picture frame with, of course, a picture in it. It only took me about a few seconds to start grinning. The picture was of Soda and I and it looked like we were about thirteen or fourteen. In the picture I was on Soda's back, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs wrapped around his stomach and we were both smiling at the camera. I hadn't realized it before, but as soon as I saw the picture I understood why everyone was always teasing us about getting together. We honestly looked like we were dating or that we were well on our way to dating.

I lightly traced my finger over the picture and remembered wearing the dress I had on in the picture. It was a light blue, strapless sun dress and I loved it. I think I wore it so much because Soda had told me I looked pretty in it. That's all it really took to get me to love that dress I guess.

"Soda...this is..." I began, but I couldn't finish it because Soda was lightly kissing my neck.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" he grinned against my neck.

"I was saying that..." I paused to let a moan escape my mouth, "That I love this gift."

He pulled away with his arms still wrapped around my waist and looked at me. "I knew you would."

"You know what I do for boys who give me such sweet gifts?" I whispered, slightly teasing him.

"No, but I'm pretty sure I'd love to find out."

I giggled and slowly pressed my lips to his. As I pulled away, he groaned and I tried not to laugh. But he did give me a sweet gift, so I kissed him again, this time going a bit further. His hand moved up the back of my shirt and I bit his bottom lip.

"Jesus, Kenzie," he muttered, breaking the kiss for only a second.

I dropped my hand from his neck to the top of his jeans and he roughly brought us both down onto the bed. I quickly unbuttoned his jeans and just as he moved his hand to the front of my shirt, a knock came at the door.

"Mackenzie?" my father's voice called.

Soda fell off the bed and I had to stifle a laugh. But I quickly pulled him up and quietly told him to button his pants. Once we had both fixed ourselves, I ran over to my door and opened it. My dad had his eyebrows raised and once he saw Soda behind me, a sour look came upon his face.

"Soda just came over to give me a late birthday present," I quickly explained as I grabbed the picture to show him.

"Oh, well I just wanted to let you know I'll be going to bed for a little while. I just got home so I'm pretty tired."

"Okay, daddy, I'll probably be home a little later. We're meeting Steve and Evie for lunch," I told him.

He nodded and turned to go to his own bedroom. Soda waited until my dad shut the door to wrap his arms around my waist. I leaned back against him and allowed him to kiss my neck.

"I didn't know we were meeting Evie and Steve," he murmured against my skin.

"Oh, yeah. We're going on a double date with them. Nothing big, we're just going to The Dingo," I informed him.

"Alright, sounds good to me. But I should probably get a shower and I don't think your dad will like it too much if I do that here," he chuckled.

"He's asleep at this point and I need a shower too ya know..."

I felt his hands skim the bottom of my shirt as he began to move it up. I giggled lightly, teasing him with my hands. I reached around and ran my hand up the inside of his thigh. That plan quickly backfired once I felt how warm his thigh was. I let a moan escape my mouth as his hand left my shirt and moved to the top of my pajama pants.

"S-Soda," I managed to get out.

He was obviously pleased with himself because he pulled at the drawstring to my pants, making them much looser than they had been. I couldn't take much more, and his hand was already beginning to play with the material of my underwear underneath my pants. Suddenly, my dad's bedroom door opened and Soda pulled his hand out of my pants and stepped back half a step.

We just stood there, while my dad went downstairs. I assumed he was getting something to drink or perhaps some breakfast. I mean, what else would he be doing?

"Okay, maybe you _should_ take a shower at your house," I suggested quietly to Soda.

"Got it, beautiful," he smirked.

He softly kissed my lips and decided to use the window instead of the front door in order to avoid any awkwardness with my dad. I thought that was probably a good idea and let him leave. Once he was gone, I decided to get a shower of my own so that I'd be ready by the time Soda came back.

* * *

><p>"Soda, we were...supposed...to be in there...ten minutes ago," I told him, breathing hard.<p>

We had somehow ended up in the back of Soda's truck, well on our way to having sex right then and there. But I stopped him just as he began to remove my bra and my underwear. And let me tell you, he was pretty damn close to getting them off. I would have let him, but I didn't want my first time to be in the back of his truck.

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked. He looked serious about the question too.

"Because I want my first time to be special," I answered, pushing him upwards.

He seemed to understand as he leaned in one more time to kiss my cheek, then my nose, and then my lips.

"It will be, I promise," he whispered.

It seems crazy that the most romantic moment I've ever had was in the back of my boyfriend's truck, but that's the honest truth.

We finally got our clothes back on and found our way back to the front seat. After I fixed my hair and my make-up, we left the truck and quickly walked into The Dingo. I spotted Steve and Evie sitting in the back corner. They looked like they were getting very cozy as Steve kissed Evie's neck and his hands went under the table. Then they just started making out, which really wasn't unusual for them. I pulled Soda to their table and sat down across from them. Soda cleared his throat and I saw him trying not to laugh. Steve and Evie quickly broke apart and Evie looked a tad bit embarrassed. Steve just looked irritated.

"Hey," I laughed.

"Oh, hey, guys," Evie greeted.

"You guys are late, you do know that right?" Steve smirked, "Mind explaining?"

I looked over at Soda and under the table I put my hand on his leg. I gently squeezed his thigh and he shifted as he cleared his throat for the second time since we had gotten there.

"We just got caught up with something," I answered.

"Oh, I'm sure I know what you got caught up with," Evie spoke up.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to let her see that she was right, but I'm pretty sure she knew. How could she not? I bet Steve knew too. Damn, I bet everyone knew, just by how Soda and I looked. Both of our faces were still a little red and I still hadn't buttoned three buttons at the top of my shirt. That would also explain why Soda kept looking over at me, well over at my boobs. If you really looked at us, you'd easily be able to figure out that we had been up to something.

I tried to ignore the looks Evie kept giving me until I couldn't take it anymore. I told her that I needed to talk to her in the bathroom and she complied. We told the boys that we'd be back, not that they were actually paying attention. They were too busy talking about some car that Steve had fixed. Evie and I quickly walked to the bathroom.

Once we were in the bathroom, Evie locked the door and looked at me knowingly. I squirmed under her stare and took a seat on the counter.

"Alright, spill it, you slept with him didn't you?" she asked.

"No!" I shouted defensively. She raised an eyebrow at me and I looked away. "Alright, fine, I almost did it with him in the back of his truck before we came in here," I told her quietly.

"Almost?"

"Yes, almost. I didn't want my first time to be in the back of his truck!"

"Why? I had my first time in the back of Steve's car," she told me nonchalantly.

That really didn't surprise me, but I hadn't known her first time was with Steve. That would explain why she was so in love with him though, not that he knew that. She hadn't told him she loved him and he had yet to tell her that he loved her. But she _had_ told me that she loved him and Steve _had_ told Soda that he loved Evie. Ridiculous, I know, but it was best to let them muster up the courage to tell each other how strong their feelings were.

"I know, but...this is different. We really almost went all the way, but I stopped him. I didn't want to, trust me, but I couldn't help it! I didn't want to do it in his truck," I said with a frown.

"Honey, you need to do it sometime. I mean how far have you two gotten. Have you done anything besides making out?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked down at my hands. I felt stupid now. Was I supposed to be doing things with Soda at this point? I hadn't thought it was that big of a deal, but apparently to Evie it was. I couldn't bring myself to look at her until her loud cackle of a laugh startled me.

"Look, Mackenzie, I'm not saying that you have to do anything with him, but he's going to get bored very fast. I know he's not like Steve, who wants sex every five minutes, but he's a teenage boy!"

I saw her point, but I couldn't do it, not yet. Maybe if he just held on for a few more months I could do something for Valentine's Day. But what if Evie was right? What if he wasn't willing to wait much longer? I felt pressured now and I hated that feeling. Why couldn't Evie just shut up for once?

"Trust me, honey, he wants to sleep with you...Or he wants to sleep with someone, which isn't good for you. I mean, he might move on to another girl who's willing to give him what-"

"Shut up, Evie!" I snapped.

The blank look on her face made me scared for a second, but I quickly got over that fear. If she wanted to be mad, let her, but I was a whole lot angrier than her. She had no right to talk about Soda like that. She didn't know him like I knew him and she never would.

I hopped off the counter and stormed out of the bathroom, pushing past a few girls who had been standing outside of the bathroom. Once of them make a snarky comment and I turned around ready to hit her. Her eyes instantly grew big and I decided there was no point in smacking the hell out of her.

I walked back to the booth that the boys were sitting at and cleared my throat. Soda looked up at me and did a double-take. Soon enough he was standing up and asking me what happened.

"Can we just leave?" I asked.

"Mac, we can't just leave. Tell me what happened," he commanded.

"I don't feel good. Can we just leave? Please?"

I was starting to plead now, I just wanted to get out of that place. I really wanted to leave when I saw Evie walking back to the booth. The smug smirk on her face told me she hadn't forgotten about me snapping at her. She brushed by me and when she got into the booth she looked over at me and then back at Steve.

"Hey, you," she said to Steve, "If they're leaving maybe we could go back to my place and...have a little fun."

I clenched my teeth and resisted the urge to slap her. She was doing this just to make me feel even more embarrassed.

"Soda, man, you guys stayin'?" Steve asked, obviously excited about the idea of fooling around with Evie.

Soda looked at me and I begged him with my eyes. "Nah, I guess we're leaving."

Steve nodded and told us he'd pay so we left. Once we were in the car Soda turned to look at me. I didn't look at him though, I couldn't. I knew if I did, he'd know that I was lying about feeling sick.

"Mac, tell me what happened. I'm not gonna judge you or anything, you should know that," Soda assured me.

"I know," I said, looking at my hands, "It's just Evie was really getting on my nerves. She kept talking about...just some shit that I didn't want to hear and I didn't want to be around her anymore. I'm sorry I ruined the date though."

"You didn't ruin anything, babe, trust me. I have a feeling you're not exactly telling me the truth, but we can talk later if you want."

"Yeah, we'll talk later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, not my best, but I don't think it was too bad! Or at least I hope it wasn't :O but anyways, if you know what you want to say awesome :) but if you don't here's a few ideas:**

**-Do you think Mackenzie had the right to be irritated with Evie?**

**-Do you think Mackenzie should just sleep with Soda already? (or if they're even ready?)**

**-BIG QUESTIONNNNN! Would you guys rather the next chapter be about Christmas or Valentine's Day? Valentine's Day might be more interesting, but I can do either! It would help so much if you told me! Thank you!**


	23. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Mmmkay, so I've decided that I'm gonna do the Valentine's Day chapter due to how many votes it got :) I'm not gonna lie, I've kinda been looking forward to this chapter hehe. But it's longer than usual and again, I didn't have a beta because I couldn't wait to update...I'm too impatient I know, I know. I only updated like two days ago...lol, anyways, I'll shut up, you guys read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day was a day away and I knew exactly what I wanted to do for Soda. I was finally, <em>finally,<em> going to sleep with Soda. I was nervous, mainly because it would be my first time, but also because I was inexperienced. But I pushed that thought away and tried to think about everything I would do. I had even made a list a few days before. On a piece of scrap paper I had written:

_Things I need to make Valentine's Day (night) great:_

_1: lingerie (black or red...I wonder which color Soda likes best?)_

_2: candles (Vanilla scented? Maybe I don't need candles...)_

_3: confidence would be nice.._

_4: condoms? (no...knowing Soda, he'll have some)_

Somebody cleared their throat and I looked up quickly, covering the list with my arm. My teacher was standing there with an unimpressed look on her face. She was middle-aged and usually not in the best mood, so to be caught writing a list about losing my virginity by her was not at all cool.

"Excuse me, Ms. Calverson, would you mind sharing with me what you're writing?" she asked, her lips curling into a sadistic smirk.

"N-No!" I answered a bit too loudly.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Two-Bit laughing at me, along with a few other people.

"Give me the paper," my teacher ordered.

"Please, j-just don't read it, I'm begging you!"

She just kept looking down at me and finally, I was forced to hand her the paper. As soon as her eyes landed on the words, she gasped and her mouth was pulled into a tight line.

"I will not tolerate these things in my classroom, Ms. Calverson. What you do with your...hoodlum boyfriend is not anyone's business, so I would prefer if you wrote such things on your own time," she snapped, crumpling the paper and slamming it down on my desk.

More people laughed at that and I could only imagine what was going on in their heads. They probably thought I was some giant slut, but really I was just trying to plan stuff out!

* * *

><p>I looked at myself in the mirror. Did I look sexy enough for a Valentine's Day dinner? I had on a tight black dress that went down to about my mid-thigh and a pair of red pumps. I had also painted my nails red. I had my hair pinned up in the back and a good amount of make-up on, but not too much.<p>

I felt nervous and I knew exactly why. I mean, my father had gone out of town to see some doctor about the cancer because he decided to pick a fight with our doctor. I'll never get over how stupid he was. But Soda and I were also going a bit out of town, thankfully not to the same town my father was. But we were going to go somewhere, have dinner, and then I suggested we should just stay at a motel. I wasn't sure if Soda knew why I wanted to do that or not.

I heard the front door open and I knew it was Soda. As fast as I could, I grabbed my black clutch and walked out of my room. I saw Soda waiting at the bottom of the stairs in a black dress shirt and dark-wash jeans. He looked good, _really_ good. He finally turned and when he saw me, he grinned.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

I swallowed and made my way to the last step, so that I was the same height as him.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," I laughed softly.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled out a small white box. I furrowed my brows in confusion and he chuckled.

"Do you want your present now or after dinner?" he asked.

"Oh...now, I guess."

He handed me the box, that had a small red bow on top of it and I slowly opened it. When I saw what was inside I grinned and looked up at Soda. He was still smiling, but he was cautiously waiting for my reaction.

"Soda, these earrings...they're so...beautiful," I told him.

"I'm glad you like them. I thought...well maybe you could wear them tonight," he suggested.

I nodded and slipped out my small hoops and put them in my clutch. Then I took the diamond encrusted heart earrings and put them on. I set the little box down and took Soda's hand. He pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"This is our first Valentine's Day together," I whispered when we pulled apart.

"I know," he whispered exaggeratedly.

"Can I give you your gift after dinner?"

"Well...I suppose," he dramatically sighed.

With a playful roll of my eyes, I pulled him outside and to his truck. He opened my door for me, just like the gentleman he was, and I got in. He got in on his side and he began driving. It took us about an hour and a half, but we finally got to a nice restaurant where I told him he had to act like he knew what he was doing there. When I said that he laughed and said he'd try.

It seemed like everyone was there for Valentine's Day. At every table a guy and his girl were sitting there, either drinking too much wine or just being in love. I wondered if people were looking at us and thinking we were in love. Did Soda and I look like we were in love? I hoped so because we sure were.

* * *

><p>"So about that gift..." Soda began as we walked to his truck.<p>

"Oh...I'll give it to you once we find a motel," I replied.

We got into his truck and drove to the nearest motel. I sat in the passenger seat for a little while before Soda called my name. I looked at him and managed to smile before I got out of the truck. As we walked up to the building, I started to freak out on the inside. I had somewhat of an idea as to what I was doing, but not much.

Once we were in our room, I told him to sit down on my bed and wait while I went to get the "gift". After I shut the door to the bathroom I quickly began getting changed, pulling off my dress so that all I had on was the red, lacy bra and underwear. I took my hair out of my clip and let the natural curls fall over my shoulders.

With my heels still on, I nervously walked back into the room, where Soda was lying on his back on our bed. I cleared my throat and he sat up. He was about to say something, but when he saw me he visibly swallowed and his eyes scanned my body. I mustered up all the courage I could and put my hands on my hips and in one swift motion, turned off the lights. After I turned on the radio, which began playing some slow love song, I walked over to Soda and almost laughed at the utterly confused look on his face. But as soon as I straddled him, he seemed to understand.

"This is my gift?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, this is your gift. You've waited so long, Soda," I told him, kissing his neck.

"I have," he agreed.

I pulled back and took a deep breath. I was nervous and I knew Soda could tell. I figured out that he knew when he began taking control. He started kissing my neck and then my shoulders, all while keeping his hands on my back. I guess he couldn't leave them there too long though, because he moved them down to my thighs.

Before I knew it, I was on my back and Soda was touching every square inch of skin that he could. And I was doing the same to him.

"Are you sure about this, Kenz?" he asked at some point.

"Of course," I answered.

* * *

><p>I could feel the warmth from the sun shining through my window and onto my naked back as I woke up. I sighed into my pillow and turned my head to see Soda still asleep on his back. I began to remember everything from the night before and I smiled because of that. I had finally lost my virginity and it was to the guy that I was completely in love with.<p>

I moved closer to Soda and brushed his hair out of his face. This seemed to wake him up and he yawned, stretching his arms up and letting them wrap around me. He pushed me back down on the bed and hovered over me, before he gently kissed me.

"Soda, I love you," I said barely above a whisper.

"I love you too, Mackenzie. You have no idea how much I love you," he paused to kiss my neck repeatedly, "You're mine and I want you forever. Marry me."

I quickly pushed him up and his eyes were wide. My jaw went slack and I tried to think of something to say. _No,_ I thought, _he didn't just ask me to marry him._ Oh, but he had, and I didn't know what to do. I mean, maybe he didn't mean to say it, but I could see that that wasn't the truth just by looking into his eyes.

"Soda...no," I told him slowly and he rolled over onto his back, next to me.

"I should've known it was stupid to ask," he sighed and I could hear the sincere pain in his voice.

"It wasn't stupid, Soda, but I'm still in high school...and I don't know...I can't just marry you. I'm only seventeen."

"No, Mac, I just...I don't know what I was thinking. I just said it and I don't even know why," he admitted, standing up with the sheet wrapped around the lower half of his body.

I sat up and ignored the sheet that fell down below my chest. Soda didn't though, but I also ignored his wandering eyes.

"Soda, I'm just saying that right now, I can't do this. I can't marry you while I'm only a junior in high school and I still have to deal with my dad...It's just so-"

He held up his hand. "I get it, Mac, it was wrong of me anyways. I don't even know what you want to do with the rest of your life. Why would you ever want to be stuck with me? I can't give you everything you want, I don't have a lot of money, and according to Darry I still act like a child."

I couldn't take his ranting about how worthless he was, so I stood up with the sheet wrapped around me and walked closer to him. After I tucked the sheet tightly around myself so that it wouldn't fall off, I pressed my lips to Soda's. I let my hands rest on his biceps as he pulled me closer to him. I moaned quietly as his hands found their way under the sheet. My hands found their way around Soda's neck, pulling him even closer as though he was the only thing keeping me alive.

"Soda," I quietly moaned into his mouth.

He slowly pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine. His hands were still under the sheet, but I didn't care. I was actually enjoying the warmth.

"Soda, please listen to me," I said, my voice breaking a little, "I said I don't want to marry you right now. But I know that...that I do want to spend the rest of my life with you."

A smile appeared on his face and he captured my lips in a small kiss. I could feel the tears running down my face and I assumed Soda felt them too as he pulled away in confusion.

"Why ya crying, beautiful?"

"It's just...Soda, I think I just said yes to your proposal," I weakly laughed.

"Really?" he grinned.

I nodded my head. "But not 'till after high school, Sodapop."

"Anything for you," he breathed out, smothering my neck in kisses.

Somehow, in all that mess, my sheet fell off and I looked up at Soda, who was now on top of me on the bed. His eyes looked hungry and I couldn't help but feel the same way I had the previous night.

* * *

><p>The last thing I remembered was getting into Soda's truck. After that I fell asleep and didn't wake up until we hit a bump. I jolted awake and looked up at Soda. He looked over at me for a moment before smiling to himself and not saying a word.<p>

"Are we back yet?" I asked sleepily.

"Yup," he answered, "Just got into Tulsa. I'll take you to your house so you can do whatever it is girls do in the morning." I laughed lightly at that and leaned my head on his shoulder again. "Or maybe you can just sleep," he added as an afterthought.

"Sleeping sounds nice."

"Considering we didn't get much last night," he laughed as I hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Well we didn't!"

"I know, I know," I shamelessly agreed.

Soda waited a few minutes before asking, "You don't regret any of what happened from last night and this morning...right?"

I immediately had my answer.

"Of course not, Soda."

He wrapped his right arm around me and steered with his left, most likely trying to impress me or something. I thought it was funny that he was still trying to impress me, even after everything that had happened. Especially after I told him I would marry him.

"Good. Just checking. Ya know, the last time I proposed to a girl it didn't exactly go too well," he said.

I grew uncomfortable with where he was taking this conversation. I knew what he was talking about and I honestly did not feel like talking about _her._

"I know, Soda. Trust me, I know. Try not to forget who was there for you when she said no," I snapped, sitting up and moving over to my own seat.

"Oh...Kenz, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it like that. I just...Sandy really hurt me and I know that you'll never do what she did to me," he explained quickly.

"Because I actually love you," I muttered under my breath.

"Huh?" Soda questioned.

"N-Nothing," I said, "I know, babe, I get it. I will never hurt you."

We continued to drive in silence, and I didn't mind it so much. I had a lot of thinking to do, especially about me saying yes to marrying him. I thought for a split second that it might have been a mistake, but then I realized there was no possible way I would ever find someone like Soda. He was the only guy I would ever want and need.

I noticed we were getting closer to my house and I was sort of happy. My body was still sore from...well, you know, and I just wanted to take a shower in my own bathroom. But, as we pulled up to my house my eyes widened and I let out a low curse. My dad's truck was in the driveway. How could he have beaten us back?

"Tree?" Soda suggested without even looking at me.

"I guess so," I sighed.

With that we got out of the truck and we snuck around to the side of my house. I looked up at the tree then down at what I was wearing. I realized that it was a bad idea not to bring any other clothes. My dress from the night before was a little short and it would surely be shorter when I tried to climb the tree. I looked over at Soda and he grinned, probably thinking about how he was going to have to help me.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Curtis, I can get up the tree by myself," I smirked.

He put his hands up in mock surrender and I pointed a finger at him, trying to emphasize my point. He simply watched with an amused smile as I began to climb the tree. I put one heel clad foot on the lowest branch and hoisted myself up. I nearly fell though as the heel wobbled. I ended up on my butt, barely stable on the tree branch. I could hear Soda trying not to laugh and I turned around to glare at him.

"You know, you really shouldn't sit like that in a dress," he laughed, gesturing to how I was straddling the branch.

"Oh shut up."

I got back up onto my feet and began climbing again. As I came to the top branch, I lost my footing completely and let out a scream, thinking I was well on my way to the ground. Soda told me to hold on as I clung to the branch. I used both hands to grip the branch while my feet dangled. Before I knew it, though, I felt Soda's hands pushing my butt up.

"Watch it there, Sodapop," I teasingly warned him.

"I can't help where my hands go," he chuckled.

Just as he said that, he pushed his hand a little further up my dress. I giggled and told him that if he stuck his hand any further up my dress I wouldn't have sex with him for another month. He quickly pulled his hand back and actually helped me up onto the branch so that I could get into my room. I stumbled into my room and cursed myself for being so loud. At least Soda tried to be quiet as he came through the window.

"Sorry 'bout the butt grabbing," Soda grinned as he helped me up from the floor.

"Oh I'm sure you are," I laughed quietly.

He shrugged and pulled me closer to him, placing his hands where I had specifically told him not too. But I didn't even care at that point, I simply let him kiss me. I heard someone clear their throat and I jumped away from Soda.

"Mackenzie, would you like to explain to me where the hell you were all night?" my father snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh yeah so Mackenzie is in some big trouble. But hell, we all know that's not the most important thing that happened in this chapter ;) So if you could be so kind as to tell me:**

**-What do you think about Mackenzie losing her V-card to Soda?**

**-Oh and please tell me what you thought about the whole proposal. I swear she won't be pregnant in like the next chapter lol, don't worry.**

**-And last but not least, what do you think is gonna happen with Mackenzie's dad in the next chapter?**

**I love when you guys review, I really do. So if you're actually reading my AN (lol) please try your best to answer those questions :) thanks!**


	24. What's Gonna Happen?

**A/N: HEY! I'm such a bitch, I know. I made you guys wait like, over two weeks for an update and I feel terrible. And now I'm giving you this short little chapter, and I feel even WORSE. But thank my beta, Unraveling-The-Mystery, for giving me the idea for this chapter. If she hadn't you wouldn't be reading this right now. But I really really hope you enjoy this chapter just a little bit? Try to at least and make sure you review! Thanks and PLEASE read the A/N at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>I was beyond pissed! How could my dad do something like this? Who the hell did he think he was? <em>Fuck this<em>, I thought to myself, _he can't keep me from seeing Soda. _Soda was my best friend, my boyfriend, my whole life! There was no way my dad could tell me I couldn't date him anymore! Although, it was pretty much all my fault. If I hadn't told my dad where I had gone with Soda, he probably wouldn't have freaked out like he did. He probably wouldn't have told Soda to get out of my house. Probably wouldn't have told him to never come near me again. But, like I said, he _probably _wouldn't do any of that.

I got up off the floor, where I was leaning against the wall, and tiptoed over to my window. I slowly moved my hands under the window, so that I could lift it up. As I pulled it up, it let out a long creak and I cursed it a little too loudly. I could hear my dad moving up the stairs, closer and closer to my room. As I nervously tried to lift the window up all the way, I heard my dad getting so close. My heart pounded as the window got stuck. _No! _I silently screamed. I heard the doorknob twist, and the window still wouldn't open...

* * *

><p><span>Soda's POV<span>

"I can't believe you took her to a motel, Sodapop!" Darry yelled.

"Look, Darry, it was Valentine's Day! And-"

"No excuses! I know you...you have a...history with girls, I understand that, but this is Mackenzie, Soda! She's like a sister to all of us, and I thought you would at least treat her a little better."

I was standing up at this point. No one, not even my brother, was going to say that I mistreated Mackenzie. I almost told him that I wouldn't propose to her unless I really loved her, but he wasn't supposed to know that I proposed.

"Darry, listen to me," I told him, earning a shocked look in response, "Do you really think I would ever mistreat Mackenzie? I am in love with her and I ain't afraid to say that. She's my girlfriend, and I love her, so yes I took her to the motel! I thought we were mature enough to handle it!"

"Mature? Soda, you dropped out of high school! You're anything _but _mature!"

His words hung in the air and it felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. My own brother, the one that had _let _me drop out of school, was now criticizing me for doing so. I didn't know what to do. Darry and I never fought. Never. I honestly didn't know how to handle this. I wondered if I should ask Pony, but then I felt guilty about that thought. I decided to handle this my own way.

"You're right," I said barely above a whisper, "And you always will be. But you just can't get over the fact that I dropped out, huh? You hate that I was too stupid to even finish school! Well you know what? Pony doesn't mind! The gang doesn't mind! And Mackenzie definitely doesn't mind!"

"Soda, you know I didn't mean it like that. You're not stupid, I just...I'm sorry, Soda," Darry replied lamely.

"You know what gets me? You started yelling before I could even tell you that Mac's dad isn't letting her date me anymore. So now I really don't even have a girlfriend and I feel dumber than I did when I walked in here. Thanks, Dar."

He hung his head as he heard my words, and I felt bad for yelling at him the way I did. Darry did so much for Pony and I, but...if there was one thing that really got to me, it was people criticizing me for not finishing high school.

"I'm sorry, Pepsi-Cola, you have to understand that."

"I know, Dar," I sighed, "But you have to understand that there isn't anything that could make me more upset right now. I lost my girl, I'm being called dumb by my own brother, what else could ruin my day?"

"I never called you dumb," he said quickly.

I chuckled sourly. "You didn't have to. I've heard the tone you used plenty of times. I know what you were saying."

He shook his head slightly. "No, you don't. I was just mad, Soda. You're not stupid. And as for things with Mackenzie...I don't know what to tell you."

"There's nothing to tell me. I guess we're broken up, according to her dad. But damn, I love her, Dar."

"I know you do, Soda. Don't let her go, okay?"

With that, he left me sitting at the kitchen table, thinking over his last words. _Don't let her go, okay? _I wanted to laugh. I would never be able to give up on Mackenzie. Not even when she was being completely irrational, which was unfortunately half of the time.

A loud scream broke through my thoughts and I immediately jumped up. That wasn't just a scream, that was Mackenzie's scream.

"Kenz!" I yelled, bursting through my front door and running over to Mackenzie's house.

I made my way up to the front door, but I found that it was locked. I cursed under my breath and began slamming my body up against the door to get through. Just when I thought the door wouldn't budge, it did. I heard the crack of the lock breaking as my body tumbled into the house. I could still hear Mackenzie yelling from what sounded like her room.

"I'm coming!" I told her.

I scrambled up the stairs and saw that Mackenzie's bedroom door was closed. I knew that couldn't be a good sign. As fast as I could, I gripped the doorknob and pushed open the door. What I saw completely and utterly confused me. Mackenzie was huddled in a half-ball on the floor, shaking, and her dad was laying flat in front of her.

"Mac...what the hell happened?" I asked and I winced at how loud my voice sounded, compared to the now silent house.

Mackenzie lifted her head and I saw that she was really shaking badly now. "I don't know...We were yelling one minute, then he started saying his head hurt...I just kept yelling though, then he passed out."

I started to panic. I didn't know what exactly was wrong, but something was definitely really wrong. I mean her dad had a brain tumor so getting a massive headache and passing out couldn't have been too good.

"Alright, baby, it's okay. Come here," I told her.

She shook her head so I was forced to pick her up off the floor. As I scooped her up, she began mumbling something about her dad. I gently put her on her bed and let her lay there. Then, I remembered her dad so I bounced down the stairs and found the phone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The medics were on their way and I was still worried about Mackenzie. She was so shaken up and over what? Her dad passed out, yeah, but why was she so shaken up about it? There had to be more than that to the story. I wanted to know the answers to the million questions that were going through my head, but all I could do was walk back upstairs to get Mackenzie.<p>

**A/N: So I know it was short, ugh, I know. But leave a review and I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon! it would really help if you could answer these questions :) :**

**-Do you like the Soda POV? (I feel like I write his POV too much like a girl cause you know, I am a girl :/)**

**-What would you like to see in future chapters? Any specific ending for the story? (not that the end is coming soon, don't worry.)**

**-What are your thoughts on having Mackenzie's dad die?**

**Thank you so much! I don't even deserve you guys!**


	25. More Bad News?

**A/N: Hey hey! Wow, thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love you guys! Anyways, I don't actually have much to say this time. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! and please review! Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mackenzie and her father. S.E. Hinton owns everybody else!**

* * *

><p>The metal bench felt freezing, but Soda's warm arm around my shoulder was quickly warming me up. I still felt numb from what happened, though. I hadn't meant to scream so much at my dad, but I could feel the anger pulsing through my veins. He tried to tell me that he'd kill Soda, before I got the chance to see him again. That's what really set me off. Now we were in the waiting room of the hospital when god-knows-what was going on with the doctors and my dad.<p>

"Hey, sweet cheeks, what're ya doin' here?" a rough voice called from down the hallway.

I looked up from Soda's chest and smiled a little.

"Hey, Dal."

I felt Soda tense up a little at our familiarly close exchange, but I ignored him. Dally came closer and sat down next to us. I took one look at him and nearly jumped out of my seat.

"What the hell happened to you?" I hissed, taking his face in my hands as I stood in front him.

"Got in a fight. Calm down," he chuckled, pushing my hands away.

"You idiot."

This was really serving as a great distraction. I needed to keep talking to Dally, or else I would start thinking about my dad again.

"Would'ja calm down? Take your ass and sit it down and tell me why you're here."

I did what he told me and Soda wrapped his arm around me again. I looked at him and tried to read his eyes, but hell, I really couldn't understand what his problem was. So, not being able to read him, I turned back towards Dally.

"Um, something...happened with my dad," I said shakily, not having realized before that he had gotten me back to the subject of my dad.

"Shit, don't wanna hear about that. But hey, baby, if-"

"Dal, could you not call her that?" Soda interrupted.

"Call her what?" Dally shot back.

"You know what."

"Guys, could you stop? Soda, he calls me that all the time, it's no big deal."

* * *

><p><span>Soda's POV<span>

Did she just say he calls her that all the time? Since when was it okay for other guys to call her stuff like "sweet cheeks" and "baby"? Especially her _ex_-boyfriend? I'll admit, I was getting a little pissed off. I usually wasn't so...jealous, but for some reason this whole thing with Dally was really bothering me.

I pulled Mackenzie even closer to me so that she was nearly on my lap. She squirmed a little and looked at me. I could tell she wasn't happy with Dally and I arguing, but I could also tell she was stressed out about her dad. Nonetheless, she removed my arm from her shoulder and scooted a little closer towards Dally. I was a little hurt so I decided to shrug it off and get some food from the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

Soda seemed upset, but I honestly couldn't figure out why. It was like, as soon as Dally had walked over, he tensed up and went cold. I didn't know what to think, except that maybe he was...jealous. But, jealous over what?

"Dally, we're done right?" I asked absentmindedly.

He chuckled a little. "What?"

"I mean, there's nothing left between us, right? No...feelings?"

"There were never any feelings, sweet cheeks, just a little...feeling."

I felt his hand slide from my shoulder to my waist and I squirmed uncomfortably. I knew very well what Dally was capable of convincing me to do and I was scared. Many times he had managed to get me to do many things and even being with Soda, I would still probably fall for Dally's stupid tricks.

"Dally, knock it off," I growled, removing his hand and scooting away.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, not able to help himself from brushing by my thigh with his hand. Finally, after just standing there, he walked right on out. I watched after him for a little while, really wishing he hadn't left. Now I was all alone, waiting for Soda to come back.

I could feel my eyelids getting heavy as I struggled to stay awake. I leaned my head against the wall behind the bench and sighed...

* * *

><p>"Baby," someone whispered and I groaned, "Oh come on, babe, you gotta wake up."<p>

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was now in Soda's lap, with his arms cradling my body. I managed a small smile as I laid my head back down on his chest. I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled softly.

"Kenz, you gotta wake up, the doctor needs to talk to you."

I shot up at that, still in Soda's arms, but wide-awake and alert. I stared into Soda's eyes, trying to tell him how worried I was. I wasn't prepared to talk to any doctors, but I knew it had to be done.

"You'll be okay," Soda whispered, encouragingly.

"I'm scared, Soda, come with me..."

He nodded lightly and kissed my lips once before we both got up. I gripped his hand tightly and walked to the room where they had put my father. I saw my dad lying on the bed with a few tubes hooked up to him and some machine. Then I saw the doctor talking quietly with a nurse next to the bed. Soda cleared his throat to get the doctor's attention and I looked at him, silently thanking him.

"Ah, you must be his daughter," the doctor said, gesturing to my dad.

"I-I am," I replied, my hand gripping Soda's even tighter.

"Well, I have some...news to share with you. Let's go out into the hallway, shall we?"

I nodded and Soda and I followed him into the hallway. The doctor closed the door before he turned to me and sighed. I realized I was shaking when Soda began telling me it was okay.

"And you are?" the doctor asked Soda.

"Her boyfriend," he answered immediately, despite what my father had told us.

"Ah, I see. Well, Ms. Calverson-"

"Mackenzie," I corrected him. "Ms. Calverson" sounded too mature for me.

"Mackenzie," he continued slowly, "You're dad...well you're father isn't going to make it much longer. He's in bad shape and I'm truly sorry to be the one who's had to tell you this."

"H-How long?" I whispered.

"Not long at all...possibly a day."

I choked out a sob and Soda pulled me into his arms. My whole body was shaking and I just wanted the doctor to go away. I could feel him looking at us and it truly pissed me off.

"Will you just get the fuck away?" I snapped at him.

He began to say something, but Soda shook his head and the doctor left us alone. I went back to crying in Soda's arms as he whispered into my ear things I would only let him say.

"_Baby, it's gonna be okay. I'll help you through this, I know how you feel."_

"_You remember when we were eight and you fell of your bike and scraped your knee? I was right there next to you just like I am right now."_

"_If you cry I'll cry, babe. Please don't cry."_

I looked up at him and he wiped a few stray tears away. As he did this, I realized how important he was to me. I mean, sure, the other boys were like a family too, but Soda truly understood me, he really knew how I was feeling when even I didn't know. And when he promised he would always be there for me, he really hadn't been lying.

"Just don't leave me," I begged.

"Never," he promised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that guys? I don't have any bullet points for you to think about this time haha. So either you're happy about that or not! But I would like to know if the interaction between all the characters was good or bad. And whatever else you want to comment on or give ideas about! Have a suggestion? Tell me and I'll think about it! :) thanks!**


	26. Stevie to the Rescue!

**A/N: Thaaanks so much for the reviews guys! and thanks to my looveely beta, girl you're wonderful :) and i reallly hope you guys like this chapter! don't be too confused about the end though! okeydokey, read on! and review! thankks :)**

* * *

><p>After we left the hospital, where we had been nearly the whole day, Soda took me back to my house (upon request). He had tried to get me to talk to my dad before we left, but I refused. I didn't have anything to say to my dad and he wasn't even awake. I wouldn't be able to sit there and talk to him anyways. Soda finally let me leave, but I had asked him to stay with me.<p>

"You sure you don't mind, Soda?" I asked for about the billionth time.

He looked over at me with a lopsided grin on his face. "Of course I don't mind, Kenz."

I nodded and padded over to my dresser. After pulling out my pajamas, I got out of the dress I was still wearing. I hadn't realized I was still in my Valentine's Day dress until that moment, but I was glad to get it off. I quickly pulled on my pants, which were really Soda's, and then a white tank top. I felt Soda's hands slip around my waist and pull me against his body.

"I love you, Soda," I whispered, feeling tears desperately trying to break away from my eyes.

"I love you too, baby," he whispered back, kissing my neck.

"Come on, let's go to bed," I sighed as I pulled him by the hand to my bed.

We settled into my bed and I laid there on my back for about five whole minutes before I started crying again. I just couldn't help it. I kept thinking about my dad and how in less than a day, he could be gone. I hadn't said anything to Soda, but I knew the state would get involved because I was still a minor. I didn't really know what would happen, but I only hoped things didn't end up too bad.

"Mac, it's okay," Soda quickly comforted me, sitting up as I sat up.

"N-No, it's not, Soda! My dad could be dead in a-a day! And I didn't even say anything t-to him!"

I knew he probably wanted to say "Told ya so!" but he didn't. I was grateful that he didn't too.

"Shh, come here."

He pulled me into his arms and I could feel myself calming down a little. I could feel myself calming down a whole lot actually. He had one hand on my thigh and the other around my waist, but they were moving slowly and I started to become aware of what he was thinking. I twisted myself around so that I was face to face with him and he raised his eyebrows.

The next thing I knew we were heavily kissing, with his hands traveling wherever they wanted to. I let a moan slip when he started to pull at the straps of my tank top. He let them drop to the side a little and then proceeded to kiss my neck and a little lower.

"Sodapop," I called weakly.

"Hmm?"

"I should have talked to him."

Soda leaned up and looked at me like I had two heads. I suppose that's because he thought he was getting sex and instead he was getting to be the listener.

"Baby, why're you talking about that now?"

"I don't know...Just came to mind I guess. Sorry, I know how excited you were," I smirked.

His face went red and I had to laugh. But since I felt bad that I had made him stop, I leaned up and kissed his lips. I began to lay back down as he followed me. I giggled, feeling his hand run up the front of my shirt.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I looked to the other side of my bed and expected to see Soda still there. But to my disappointment, he was gone. I frowned as I sat up, clutching the sheet to my naked chest. I sighed and got out of the bed, still wondering where Soda had went. His clothes were still on the floor, except for his boxers so he was still at the house.<p>

I grabbed my pajamas off the floor and quickly put them back on. Then, I went down the stairs and to the kitchen, where Soda was cooking breakfast.

"You didn't have to make breakfast, you know," I told him.

He turned towards me and smiled. "And you didn't have to get dressed, but I guess we just have to deal with it, huh?"

I laughed and walked over to give him a kiss. Then I took my seat at the kitchen table and watched Soda cook. I started thinking about how it would be after high school, when we got married. It was exactly how I pictured it; him making breakfast (because I couldn't cook) and us talking in the kitchen so nonchalantly. Everything was perfect. Oh, but everything wasn't perfect. My dad was quickly dying and here I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for breakfast.

"You gonna go see him today?" Soda asked quietly.

I took a deep breath and looked over at him. "I guess I have to, huh?"

"I think you should."

I nodded and looked down at the table. Soon, the sight of the wooden table was replaced with a plate of eggs and toast.

* * *

><p>There he was. Just sitting there. All alone and unconscious. <em>Dammit, <em>I thought, _why am I here?_ What was I supposed to say to my father? It's not like I had some big heart felt speech prepared. Soda had simply pushed me through the doorway, closed the door, and went to work.

I slumped into the chair next to the bed and sat there silently for a minute. I tried several times to speak, but each time I failed miserably. Finally, I forced myself to speak.

"Hi, dad," I started quietly, "I know things are...really bad right now...and I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I never knew things would end up like this..."

"Mackenzie," my dad mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Daddy!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," he whispered. But I suddenly realized he was trying not to cry.

"Me too. I'm sorry for being such a brat all the time a-and I'm...I'm just sorry."

He stared up at me with his mouth half open, trying to form words. It took all the strength I had not to burst into tears and sink to the floor right then and there. I shakily placed a hand on his arm and he looked startled.

"Who are you?" he asked loudly.

"Daddy, it's me, it's Mackenzie," I told him quickly.

"M-Mackenzie...my daughter?"

"Y-Yeah, dad."

I thought I had him for a second, but then I completely lost him again. He started babbling about something that I didn't believe was even in English and he kept blinking heavily. I was scared and I really didn't know what to do. Luckily, the doctor had come in and was calling for a nurse.

He told me to wait in the waiting room, but I felt like I couldn't move. It was all happening too fast. My father was dying right in front of me and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I started screaming and I felt like I wasn't in control of my body. I didn't even know what I was screaming, but I soon felt a pair of arms lifting me up from the floor and pulling me out of the room. I resisted and screamed, but they just kept dragging me out.

"What the hell?" I screamed, turning around, seeing that Steve was the one who had dragged me out of the room.

"Shut up, you look insane," he commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okaay, remember, I said not to be confused about the ending! I'll explain in the next chapter why steve is there! But pleaase review! I'd love to know what you thought of:**

**-mackenzie going to visit her dad**

**-Mackenzie and Soda's little kitchen scene (or Mac's few thoughts on the marriage thing)**

**-Why you think Steve is there! (that's a big one and I'd love to hear your thoughts about that!)**

**-and anything else you can think of!**

**Thannnks guys! you keep me writing :)**


	27. He Got His Revenge

**A/N: Soo you guys are awesome :) thanks for the reviews! And you were all wondering about why Steve was at the hospital in the last chapter I know haha. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mackenzie! S.E. Hinton owns everyone and everything else!**

* * *

><p>I spent the next few hours after my dad's episode in Steve's arms, in the front seat of his car. Yes, that's right, the next few <em>hours<em>. Mostly I just cried and told him about how I wished I had had a better relationship with my dad, while he occasionally mumbled something comforting. Eventually I just sat up and sighed.

"Stevie...why were you at the hospital?" I asked.

"It's my day off."

I looked over at him and he offered some sort of smile. I smiled back and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"That doesn't explain why you were at the hospital."

"Alright, Soda asked me if I could stop by to see if you were okay and when I got to your dad's room, I heard you freaking out."

I pulled my hand back and looked down at my lap. Of course Soda had sent Steve to check on me. It was sweet of him, but it just proved how unstable I appeared to everyone. Hell, who was I trying to kid? I was extremely unstable.

"That was sweet of him," I commented quietly, still looking down at my lap.

"Ya know...the guy really loves you," Steve said.

I looked up at him and saw that he was slightly uncomfortable saying that, but still very serious.

"I know, Stevie."

"He told me about the proposal..."

"He what?" I gasped.

"Look, calm down, alright? You really thought he wouldn't tell me?" he asked.

"I guess I figured he would..."

We both looked away for a minute then I sighed and began fiddling with the hem of my skirt. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Steve watching me and it was beginning to make me a little nervous.

"Hey, um, you hungry?"

I looked back at him and nodded, keeping quiet. He started the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

><p>We got to the Dingo and I sighed, not even having the energy to get myself out of the car. I sort of just sat there as Steve fidgeted in his seat, obviously wanting to get out of the car.<p>

"Come on, Mackenzie," he said softly, which surprised me a little.

"I'm sorry," I replied, feeling tears come back to my eyes.

"Aw come on, don't cry! You already cried for like three hours!" I gave him a sharp look and he rolled his eyes. "Damn girls can cry forever," he muttered under his breath.

"Come on, asshole, let's get some food," I snapped.

I finally got out of the car and followed Steve into the Dingo, realizing I wasn't even hungry. I started lagging a bit behind so Steve grabbed my hand and sort of pulled me along. I gripped his hand tightly and caught up to him.

Just as we got to a booth, Tim Shepard came strutting up to us with his seemingly natural smirk on. I looked up at him and saw that he was looking right back at me.

"Well, well, well, what do we got here?" he laughed.

"What the hell do you want, Shepard?" Steve asked a bit angrily.

"Shut it, Randle, I ain't here to pick a fight for once. I just thought I'd come over to say hello, like a friendly person might do."

I rolled my eyes at him and waited for him to continue on with what he was saying. When he didn't, though, I turned a little to see his face. He was looking down at his hands and really not acting like himself.

"Tim, what happened?" I found myself asking.

He looked at me and then at Steve. "Randle, come here for a minute."

I watched as both boys ignored me and got up to go talk outside for a minute. I felt so far out of the loop that I couldn't even see it. I knew this was "guy talk" and that I would most likely not be included in whatever it was they were discussing. It was like that with Soda sometimes, even though he tried not to exclude me too much.

I had started to eat some of Steve's fries, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Steve with a more than pissed off look on his face. _Jesus, all I did was eat a few fries_, I thought to myself. But it was soon obvious that Steve wasn't pissed off about the fries as he roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Steve, what's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Just come on, Mackenzie, I'll tell you in the car."

I got up and followed him out of the Dingo, walking past Tim and his gang. Tim gave me a look that I didn't know how to interpret. It looked like a pity look, but Tim's own version of it.

I walked around to my side of the car and slowly got in, afraid of what Steve had to tell me. I looked over at him and saw that he was clutching the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Steve, please tell me what's wrong," I begged, pulling my legs up under me.

"Mackenzie...apparently, Billy stopped in at the DX this morning..." he began, not even looking at me.

"Steve..."

"And...him an' Soda went at it real good, but...well come on, you know Billy can slam his fist into somebody's face like there's no fuckin' tomorrow..."

"Oh my god...Oh god, Steve, where is he?" I questioned.

"Shepard brought him back to the Curtis'...You wanna go there?"

"Yes, please. Take me there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo, yes, Billy finally went after Soda. I don't know if you guys guessed it would happen or not, but whatever haha. Soo if you could be so kind as to tell me:**

**-What you guys thought about Steve and Mackenzie's slight bonding time**

**-How do you think Mackenzie is going to react when she sees how beat up Soda is? (Seeing as how she still has to deal with the fact her dad is dying)**

**-And anything else you can think of or want in the story!**

**Thanks guys :) Please review!**


	28. Comfort

**A/N: Hey guys! So, after forcing myself to complete this chapter, I have it ready for you lovely, amazing, utterly fantastic readers :) I actually read your reviews again and again for inspiration :) So your reviews really do matter! Now, I hope you ALL enjoy this chapter! (or at least like it enough to review!) thanks :)**

* * *

><p>As soon as Steve pulled up to the Curtis' I jumped out of the car and raced for the front door of the house. Steve called for me, but I ignored him and ran into the house. I looked at Pony, who was sitting on the couch with Johnny. They both looked up at me and I could tell they weren't happy. Two-Bit walked out of the kitchen with an angry look on his face, but still drinking a beer.<p>

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Bedroom," Pony mumbled, "We need someone to stitch him up..."

Without asking any questions, I ran to the bathroom, grabbed the first aid kit, and ran to Soda's room. I stopped when I saw Soda lying on his bed. He, of course, was holding a car magazine above his face.

"Soda..." I started and he looked a little startled.

"Mac...Look, it's not that," he paused to wince, "bad."

"Oh my god. Look at you!"

I rushed over to the side of the bed and sat down on it. I frowned a little and looked down at the first aid kit in my hands. I heard Soda chuckle a little so I quickly looked over at him as if he were crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"Go ahead, stitch me up, Kenz," he smiled, sitting up a little.

I rolled my eyes and began inspecting the damage. He had a large gash across his arm and a black eye (from what I could see.)

"Babe, take off your shirt," I told him, frowning a little.

He slowly pulled off the white T-shirt and I groaned at what I saw underneath. Bruises spread across his stomach and there was a cut at the top of his chest. I felt tears fill my eyes to the brim, but I tried not to let them fall. I quickly began working on stitching up his arm, which was the only cut that needed to be stitched up.

"Tell me if this hurts, okay?" I told him and he nodded.

I put a little pressure on the bruises by his ribs and he winced, cursing as he did.

"Alright, I think you might have a few bruised ribs...I'm not sure, but I guess we'll bandage them anyways."

I carefully wrapped the bandage around his side, while he continued to whine and curse occasionally. Finally, I finished up and told him to put his shirt back on.

"I can't believe he did this to you, Soda," I sighed, still holding the tears back.

"Baby, don't worry about me, okay? Look...I know he just came after me and trust me I'm not happy about it either, but I need you to calm down, alright?" Soda said comfortingly.

I nodded and set the first aid kit down on the nightstand. I turned to lay down with Soda and he wrapped his arm around me. I tried not to put too much pressure on his chest so that I didn't hurt him.

"Did you fight him back?" I asked curiously. He chuckled and then stopped because I think it hurt him too much.

"Yeah, I did. I wasn't just gonna let him stand there and say stuff about you while he messed with me, Mac."

"He said stuff about me?"

"Well yeah...I don't want to tell you about what he said though. It's not really something I wanna talk to my girl about, okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes for a few minutes, falling asleep to the way Soda's fingers were combing through my hair. I think it was comforting for both of us, mostly me though. I squeezed my eyes shut in fear of crying over Soda getting hurt.

"Sodie," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm sorry this happened..."

"Don't be, Kenz...None of this is your fault."

"Bullshit, Soda."

"Mackenzie..."

I closed my eyes again, trying to listen to what Soda had to say, but I couldn't help but begin to drift off. I felt tired from the long day I had had and I honestly just wanted to sleep in Soda's arms.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see that Soda had also fallen asleep and that it was now dark outside. I slowly and quietly pulled myself out of Soda's arms. As I stretched I took the chance to see how innocent Soda looked when he slept. I remembered talking to Pony once about how different people look when they sleep. I smiled a little when Soda smiled in his sleep, it made me curious as to what he was dreaming about. I thought maybe it could be me, or maybe his parents, but I decided to leave him be.<p>

I walked out to the living room, where the rest of the gang, and I mean the entire gang, was scattered everywhere. Darry was in the recliner, Steve and Two-Bit were on the couch, Johnny and Pony were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, and Dally was leaning against the wall, occasionally commenting on Steve and Two-Bit's conversation.

"Hey, Mackenzie!" Two-Bit grinned.

"Hey, Two-Bit," I smiled, "And hey guys."

"Mackenzie, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Darry asked, setting his newspaper on the table.

"Um, sure..."

I followed him into the kitchen, where he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded to a chair at the table. I got the hint and sat down, waiting for him to say whatever it was he was going to say.

"Mackenzie, I know you're probably angry about Soda getting into a fight with Billy, and we are too, but you are not going to do anything about it. Understood?"

"Are you kidding me?" I snapped, standing up.

"No, I'm not. The last thing anyone needs is for you to get hurt too," he argued.

"But...But come on, I..."

I finally gave up and sat back down in my seat. I wasn't up for arguing and I knew Darry wasn't going to budge. I stared down at the table until I finally brought my eyes back up to look at Darry.

"Fine."

"Look, I'm not giving you an option to-What? Fine?" Darry seemed a little more than shocked that I had agreed with him.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I know it's not going to help anything and...I mean, what can I even do?"

"Okay...well...good talk then," he said slowly.

I nodded my head and stood up. After some awkward smiling I quickly left the kitchen to go sit on the couch next to Two-Bit. Just as I sat down, I heard a bit of Two-Bit and Steve's conversation.

"...And I'm gonna wring his neck, Two-Bit, wring it so hard his head flies off," Steve spat.

"Are you guys talking about Billy?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows together.

"Damn right we are," Steve responded, "He's crazy if he thinks he can mess with Soda and get away with it."

"Well, if you're gonna go after him, don't tell Darry," I smirked.

I heard the phone ring from the kitchen, but Darry was still in there so I let him get it. Everyone else went back to talking, but I continued listening to what Darry was saying. The only words I could hear over everyone else were, "Yes," "I see," and, "She will." I felt nervous because I knew that he could only be talking about me and that just didn't seem right.

"Mackenzie, come with me. Guys, stay here," Darry said, walking past everyone and going outside.

I looked around and the guys just shrugged so I followed Darry. I ran over to the truck, where he was already waiting for me. He had the truck running and everything so I figured he was in some sort of rush.

"Darry, what's wrong?" I asked, getting into the truck.

"Mackenzie, we're going to the hospital. You're dad..." he paused to look over at me, "You're dad doesn't have long tonight..."

"What?"

"That was the doctor on the phone with me and...and he said that you're father had maybe a few hours left in him and that I should bring you down to see him."

"Oh my god..." I whispered. Then, I felt myself begin to breath heavily.

"Mackenzie, you need to calm down, okay?" Darry told me.

"I-I can't...Darry, just take me to the hospital, please."

He nodded without a word, and began pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>By the time we got to the hospital I was whispering encouraging things to myself. I probably looked like a mad-woman, but I didn't have Soda with me and I wasn't even sure how I would be able to cope with what was going on without him.<p>

"Hun, you wouldn't happen to be Mackenzie Calverson would ya?" an older and quite distressed nurse asked.

"Y-Yes, I am," I told her.

"Oh thank god. Your father has been asking for you for the past hour. I'll take you to him sweetheart."

I looked at Darry and for the first time, he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"It'll be alright," he whispered.

I nodded and began following the nurse down the long hallway until we reached a closed door. I noticed that this was not the same room that he was in earlier. She slowly pushed the door open and I saw my dad lying on the bed, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Daddy," I sighed.

"Mackenzie," he weakly smiled.

I felt Darry slowly push me forward and I walked over to my father's bed. I grabbed his hand and tightly squeezed it to show him I was there for him. He smiled and motioned to the chair next to the bed. I quickly sat down in it and took a deep breath. I had planned on saying something, but everything I thought about just didn't seem like the right thing to say.

* * *

><p><span>Darry's POV<span>

I stood there and watched for a moment because I just wanted to make sure Mackenzie was going to be okay. I finally decided she would be fine and I walked to the waiting room. I wasn't sure how long Mackenzie would be there, but I figured it'd be a little while.

Then it hit me. Mackenzie was getting a chance to say goodbye to her dad. I never got that chance and that...hurt. I'd never admit it out loud because I was supposed to be the strong one in the group -mentally and physically. But I did wish I had gotten a chance to say goodbye to my mom and dad before they had gotten in the car accident. I tried to stop thinking about it because I was only bringing back feelings that needed to stay buried.

"Are you okay?" a nurse asked. She looked young, probably about my age, and she had curly blonde hair. Her voice reminded me of my mother.

"I'm..." I stopped, as I realized that I was about to lie once again.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

"No," I admitted, letting my head fall into my hands.

"I'm willing to listen if you want to talk," she offered. I looked over at her and she smiled, "I'm Kristie."

"I'm Darry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, through all this trauma, Darry finds a girl ;) haha. Jk, I don't know if this nurse will even play a part in the story, unless you guys want her to! So, tell me what you thought, huh? 'Cause you know I'd love to know...**

**-Will the guys do anything to help Mackenzie cope?**

**-What do you think about Darry's little sweet moment haha? **

**-Should the boys go after Billy?**

**-And finally, would you like to see more of the nurse in future chapters?**

**Thanks so much guys! Love you all :)**


	29. Panic Attack

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back now, and it's break so I might have a little time to write :) even though I still have homework :( anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! And ta-da our lovely little dramatic Mackenzie is back haha! But this time, it's a little more serious, so yeah..anyways enjoy and please review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><span>Darry's POV<span>

After talking with Kristie for a little while, I had quickly learned just how great she was. She had put herself through college, after getting a scholarship and a student loan to become a nurse. She said she'd wanted to be one since she was a little girl and I kind of admired her for getting to her goal. I had also found out some other stuff, but none of it was that important. And, of course, I found it hard to pay attention to what she was saying because of her bright blue eyes that kept staring back at me. _God, she's pretty...and smart...and funny...and-_ I stopped before I got ahead of myself.

"Darry?" she called and I realized she had been trying to get my attention.

"Hmm?"

"I was asking if you wanted me to stay here with you...I mean, my shift ended a half hour ago, but I figured you didn't want to be left alone," she smiled.

"I'm fine, really. I didn't know your shift ended...You should go," I told her.

"Look, Darry, I know I don't know you that well, but...but I'm not gonna leave you by yourself. I'll sit with you until she comes back."

I nodded and she smiled happily, crossing her legs and crossing her arms across her chest.

"So...she's your...sister? Girlfriend?" Kristie asked, her voice sounding curious.

"Brother's girlfriend," I answered, "But she is...like a little sister."

"May I ask why you had to bring her here?"

I smiled a little at her politeness, but then I frowned as I remembered what she was asking.

"Her dad...is dying in there and the doctor called to say he was asking for her."

"Oh my god, that's terrible."

"Yeah, I know...and that brings me back to my parents and stuff..."

"Darry, I really am willing to listen, you know."

"No," I said a little too roughly, "I don't have any interest in talking about my parents, okay?"

She raised her eyebrows and I could tell she was really holding her tongue. I was surprised she hadn't said anything in response to that. But before I could say anything more, another nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Darrel Curtis?" she asked and Kristie looked over at me also.

"Yeah..."

"The doctor would appreciate it if you could come get Miss Calverson? Her father has...passed."

I took a deep breath and stood up. Kristie stood up just as I did and she seemed a little shocked at my height, but I smiled at her anyways. She smiled back and slipped a piece of paper into my front pocket. Before I had the chance to ask her what it was, she walked away with the other nurse and I sighed. _Well, here goes nothing_, I thought.

I walked back to the room that Mackenzie's father had been in and the first thing I saw was Mackenzie sitting in the chair by the bed with silent tears rolling down her face. She hadn't noticed me coming in and the doctor gave me a pleading look so I obliged.

"Come on, Mackenzie," I said quietly, kneeling down at her side.

"He's gone," she whispered, "He's really gone, Darry."

"I know, kid, but...but we gotta go..."

"He's gone..."

I finally decided that she wasn't going to budge, so I scooped her up out of the chair and into my arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my shirt. I nodded to the doctor and told him that I'd be in touch with him. Then, I walked out of the room and back to the front doors.

As I walked out to the parking lot, I spotted Kristie leaning on her car. She looked over and smiled at me, and then she noticed that I was holding Mackenzie and her face dropped. I threw her a quick smile and carefully placed Mackenzie into the front seat of my truck, letting her lean her head against the door as her sobbing carried on. I then walked over to my side of the truck and got in.

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

I opened my eyes with a yawn and I realized I was in Soda's bed, with him still lying there. Had everything been a dream? Had my dad's death not really happened? I felt Soda move from under me and I looked at him.

"Hey," he said softly, moving to a sitting up position, taking me along with him.

"God, Soda...I had the worst dream," I sighed, "I dreamt that I woke up from sleeping in here and Darry had to take me to the hospital and then...then my dad died...It was a terrible dream, Soda."

He was silent and I let him sit there for a minute before I started to worry. Soda was never silent. A silent Soda was not a happy Soda.

"Mac..." he began, "It wasn't...It wasn't a dream."

I shook my head as if I were trying to get his words out of my head. _It had to be dream, it had to be! __He's not dead! _I screamed in my head.

"No...No, no, no, Soda, it can't be real...He can't be gone."

"Baby...he's dead."

"No, he's not, Soda," I wailed, "H-He's still in the hospital and I'm gonna go down there and see him right in his bed, still alive!"

"Mackenzie, stop, I know you don't want to hear it, but he died earlier. You were at the hospital when he died..."

I looked at him and shook my head. He tried to move closer, but I shoved him away and got out of his bed.

"Mackenzie!" he yelled.

I knew it'd be hard for him to get out of his bed so I just kept going. I ran out into the living room and straight into someone. I looked through teary eyes to see Two-Bit looking at me.

"Whoa, Mackenzie, you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I snapped.

"No, you ain't! Mac, what's goin' on?"

"Please, just let me go!"

"Two-Bit, lay off of her," Darry commanded, coming out of the kitchen, "She's had a rough day..."

I glared at Darry and shook my head. "No, I haven't. Today has been just fine."

"Look, Mackenzie, I know with your dad dy-"

"He's not dead!" I cried once more.

I saw all the guys share looks and it began to dawn on me that maybe my father was dead. _No, he's not. He's alive and he's at the hospital,_ I thought to myself. I looked around at the guys, slightly panicked now. It seemed as if they were all just staring at me, expecting me to say something, but what was I supposed to say?

"Mackenzie, listen to me, it's going to be alright," Darry said.

"But...But it's not fair!" I yelled at him, "It's not fair! He shouldn't have had to die! It w-wasn't fair!"

"I know, I know," he replied, leading me to the kitchen, "You gotta calm down though alright?"

"N-No, Darry, it's not fair...I mean what the hell am I supposed to do now? My dad is dead, my mom is dead, everyone's dying on me!"

I was breathing heavily and my chest began to hurt just as I felt like I was going to be sick. My head began pounding and the tears threatened to pour down my cheeks. I could hear Darry calling my name, but I shut my eyes and tried to block him out while I leaned on the counter. I could hear another voice coming in now.

"Jesus Christ, Dar, what's goin' on?" It was Soda's voice.

"Soda, don't touch her," Darry commanded, "I think she's having a panic attack, just let her go."

"Shut up," I cried, "Just please, shut up!"

The pain in my chest was growing to the point where I felt like I couldn't breath. My head was spinning and I could feel the vomit making it's way up to my mouth. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, I began to lose my balance and the light was too bright for my eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Kenz, you alright?" Soda asked.

I just groaned and tried to steady myself, but the chest pains, the headache, and the light was too much. I made a grab for Soda just as I went down...and then I felt my body hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo, how'd you guys like that? Yes, this time Mackenzie really wasn't "overreacting" she had a panic attack. So, if you could be so kind as to tell me...**

**-What did you think about Mackenzie getting angry/in denial about all this?**

**-Do you think Mackenzie will be alright?**

**-How do you think Soda (and the others) can help Mackenzie deal with this?**

**-And anything else you want to see in the story!**

**Thanks so much guys!**


	30. Family

**A/N: mer...Okay I'm back lol, sorry, I've just been HATING this chapter. I could not think of one good god damn idea like wtf. And one of my readers, she knows who she is :), kinda helped me out soo..yeah, please try to enjoy this grade A piece of crap lol. Thanks xx**

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

I opened my eyes slowly and immediately my head started pounding. I couldn't even keep my eyes open for more than a few seconds. I put my hand on my forehead and groaned. _What the hell._..I finally forced myself to sit up, but I had to lean against the wall. I knew where I was just by the smell of the room. I was in Soda's bed, but he wasn't there with me.

Finally, I opened my eyes for more than a few seconds and looked around, it was bright out that's for sure. I looked away from the window and around the room. I slowly climbed out of the bed and stood there for a minute. I felt really weak, but I had to find out where everyone was.

I crept down the hallway, steadying myself against the wall. I heard some voices coming from the kitchen so I managed to walk there. I groaned once more and felt like I was going to be sick, but I kept going until I was actually in the kitchen. I saw Soda and Darry talking in there, while Steve listened at the table.

"Mackenzie!" Soda shouted.

"Oh, Soda, please don't yell," I groaned.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you've been out for three days..."

"What?" I asked, a bit panicked.

"Yeah, you passed out and then...you haven't woken up until today."

I groaned again and leaned against the counter, holding my head in my hands. I felt a slight draft run by my legs and I then realized that I was only wearing a T-shirt. From the looks of it, it was too big to be Soda's, so I figured it was Darry's. It was comfortable and I only hoped that Soda had been the one to change my clothes.

I felt so weak leaning on the counter and Soda quickly, yet carefully, wrapped an arm around my waist as I melted into him.

"I'm so hungry," I mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled a little, but helped me sit down at the table. I looked over at Steve and he avoided my gaze as he looked down at his lap. I looked over at Darry, who like Steve, completely avoided my gaze. I was beyond confused, but I decided to wait until Soda made me some food to ask any questions.

When I was done eating, I looked up at Soda. "What is going on?"

He looked over at Darry and Steve and Steve shrugged while Darry gave him a stern look. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

"Soda, tell me what's going on..."

"Alright...Mackenzie, Darry went down to the hospital yesterday...and, um, well he kind of set up some things for a funeral."

I simply stared at him and then I turned my attention to Darry. I gave him one of the dirtiest looks I could muster up at that moment.

"You set up my father's funeral without me!" I yelled.

"Calm down, okay? You've been out cold for a few days and I figured you wouldn't want to do it," Darry sighed.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then I just closed it again because I knew I wasn't going to win this argument. Darry was kind enough to set things up for me and I was grateful for that. He was right, I didn't want to do it.

"Darry, can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded, but no one moved so I looked pointedly at Soda and Steve, "Alone, I mean."

The two boys shuffled out of the room, complaining about how they weren't allowed to stay in the kitchen. I remained at the table while Darry stood near the counter.

"Darry...did anyone say anything to Soda yet...I mean about me maybe having to go to a girls' home?" I asked quietly.

"No," he answered.

"Why not? I don't want to be the one who does it! You know it's gonna happen! I'm only 17, they'll take me to one for sure..."

"No, they won't, because I won't let them."

I looked up at him and saw that he was completely serious. "What do you mean?"

"I talked with some state people yesterday, and they said that you can stay with us until you're 18. Then, your house will be all yours. Your father left it to you, considering you are his only child."

"Darry...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Mackenzie, you're part of this family, everyone is. Soda, Pony, Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny, hell, even Dally is part of this family. It's my job to take care of all of you."

"It's not your job...but thank you. I honestly don't know where I would be if it weren't for you, Darry."

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed slightly, "My parents would have done the same thing for you and you know it. They loved you from the very beginning."

I looked down at the table, wishing so badly that Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were still alive...and that my parents were still alive. Everything would be so much better if they were alive. I got up from the table and walked slowly over to Darry. He looked at me curiously and I could see the slight formation of tears in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and stood on my tippy toes to wrap my arms around his neck. He seemed tense at first, but cautiously, he wrapped an arm around me.

"They'd be proud of you, superman," I whispered.

Without moving at all he laughed a little. "You think?"

I nodded my head, and kept it at his shoulder. "You're like the big brother I never got, Darry. Thank you."

I felt him take a deep breath as we both held back tears. I couldn't remember the last time I had ever seen Darry this open and vulnerable. He was Superman. He was the tough one. The strong one.

"Don't thank me, Mackenzie. Like I said, you're part of this family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: mer...okay, I ended that chapter...please review, I'm in a poop mood :( I'd love to see some reviews, but ya know, it's whatever you wanna do. I honestly think this chapter sucked and I apologize. How about this, I won't make you answer any stupid questions if you review :D pwease? Thank yoo :)**


	31. The Funeral

**A/N: Alright guys, 204 reviews? I can't even thank you enough for the support you've given me :) and shout-out (SHOUT-OUT! Sorry..one direction joke... anyways,) to my 200th reviewer, TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom, because you're awesome :) but so are the rest of you! Anyways! Hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer cause I haven't done one in forevs: I only own Mackenzie and S.E. Hinton owns eveeerrryone and everrrrything else!**

* * *

><p>I stood there, wrapping my black coat around tightly. I couldn't even form an emotion at the moment because of what was going on. All I could do was stand there. Stand there and wish that my father wasn't lying in a box in front of me, about to be placed into the ground forever. <em>God this blows<em>, I thought to myself. Soda wrapped an arm around me and I begged myself not to cry. I couldn't, no, I _wouldn't_ cry. If I cried, then it would just give people more reason to feel bad for me.

"You okay?" Soda whispered, leaning down a bit.

I didn't reply. I just kept looking straight ahead. I mean, I'd been to a funeral before, but I was young so I didn't completely understand what was going on. But now that I was at my father's funeral, I was grateful that I had been young when my mother died. That sounds bad, I know, but it's true.

"And let the Lord take the soul of this man into his heavenly kingdom," the priest continued.

I had managed to get the priest to perform a ceremony, considering my dad wasn't the best of guys and I felt the certain need to have some priestly presence at the funeral. None of the guys said anything about that, even Dally held his tongue. Actually, Dally had been pretty good about this whole thing. He hadn't been teasing me as much, just occasionally saying something about my ass or my boobs. But, the part that really shocked me, was that he was almost...kind about it. But I wasn't exactly that surprised I guess. I mean, Dally had always been sort of there for me, just not always in the brotherly way.

The priest finished up and they began to lower my father's casket into the ground. I instinctively stepped forward, but Soda pulled me back to him, wrapping his arms around my stomach, letting me sink back into him. I wanted to scream out, to say anything that would make my father come back to life. It wasn't fair, things like this were always happening to greasers. It just wasn't fair.

Then, they poured the dirt. I couldn't even bare to watch anymore so I turned around to bury my face in Soda's chest. Even though I had a coat on, I still shivered from the cold air. It was perfect funeral weather. That I had to admit. It was rainy and cold and it was the kind of weather that made you feel like shit. But then again, isn't that what a funeral does?

* * *

><p>I sat there in the front seat of Soda's truck and said nothing. The guys decided that Soda and I would ride in his truck and the others would either ride in Darry's truck or Steve's car. I was so incredibly thankful for that, because if I was going to cry in front of anyone, which I wasn't, but if I was I would rather it be Soda.<p>

"Mackenzie..." Soda trailed off, sitting there, just like I was.

I hadn't spoken all day, so I don't know why he expected me to speak then. I know it was a bit dramatic to not talk at all, but I just didn't know what to say. My father was dead and we were going to his funeral, what was I supposed to say? And now the funeral was over, did that mean I was supposed to forget about it?

"Come on, babe, please say something...I'm worried."

I looked over at him to see that he really was worried. He looked tired, yet he still looked handsome as usual. But I didn't like worrying him, it just felt wrong. I began to say something, but as soon as I did, the tears broke through. I couldn't stop them and I just felt weak. Soda quickly pulled me to him and let me cry on his shoulder. I gripped his shirt and cried some more. It felt good to let the tears out, even if I did feel weak.

"Shh, Mackenzie, I promise it'll be okay..."

I sat up and looked at Soda. "How can you say that? How do you know it's gonna be okay, Soda?"

"Because I've been here before. When my parents died, I...well come on, Mackenzie, you know how I was."

And I did. Soda had been a wreck for a few weeks, almost a month, after his parents' death. I actually remembered one of the few days where he was nearly depressed...

"_Soda, come on," I pleaded, sitting on his bed._

"_No," he replied, laying down._

_I rolled my eyes and laid down beside him. I looked into those sad empty eyes of his and wished that there was some way for me to make him happier. I hated seeing my best friend so upset. I mean, I was upset too because his parents were like second parents to me, but Soda was much worse. I think he was the worst of all. _

"_Please, Soda," I tried again, moving the hair out of his eyes._

"_Don't do that to me."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Make that stupid face," he grumbled, looking at me._

_I laughed. "What face, Soda?"_

_He frowned and turned around. He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear him._

"_What?"_

"_The cute one, I said, the cute face," he sighed._

_I laughed a little and got off of his bed. Taking in Soda's appearance, I couldn't help but feel bad again. Soda was the happy one, the funny one, the goofy, yet sensitive one. He wasn't supposed to be this mopey, grumpy person that pretended to be happy for other people._

"_Soda, please, just try to get out. I mean, Sandy is even complaining at this point..."_

"_She is?" he asked, sitting up._

"_Well yeah," I said, looking down. "But so is everyone else...They miss you, the real you. They miss your smiles and your jokes and the way you're always willing to listen..."_

_Before he could realize that I was just speaking for me, I ran out of the room and back to the living room._

"Mackenzie, did you hear me?" Soda asked.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want to go to the Dingo? Maybe it'll give you some time to calm down?"

"Oh...sure, Soda...I mean I would rather go home and-"

"Sulk, yeah I know."

"Don't be an ass," I snapped.

He laughed. "I'm not being an ass, Mackenzie. I'm just saying, you can't sit around all day and sulk."

"I can do whatever the hell I want, Sodapop. My father just died! I can do whatever I damn well please!"

"No, you can't!" he yelled, "Just because you lose someone, doesn't mean you have the right to do whatever you want. God, Mackenzie, learn how to handle things better."

I was fuming at this point. Soda and I never really fought and when we did, it was small. But this wasn't small and I knew this wasn't out of no where. Soda must have been thinking about this stuff for a while.

"You know what? If you're so sick of the way I handle things, you can just forget about everything! Forget about us!"

"No, I won't forget about us, because that's your way of handling this. Dammit, Mackenzie, I am sick of the way you handle things. I don't want you to do this to yourself every time something goes wrong!"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up, Soda! You tell me not to sulk when something bad happens but you sulked for weeks on end after that bitch left you with some other guy's kid!" I screamed, obviously referring to Sandy.

He turned to look at me, beginning to go well over the speed limit. He usually didn't drive too safe, but neither of us were paying attention to anything other than our argument.

"You have no right to bring her up," he spoke slowly, still looking at me.

"And you have no right to..." I turned my head to see the big truck speeding towards us.

"What? To what?" he asked.

"Soda!" I screamed.

The other truck let out a long beep and that was it. Then I felt the collision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woop woop! Soo, how was that? :D I actually thought it was pretty good! So please please please let me know what you thought!**


	32. Stupid Hospital Gowns

**A/N: thanks sooo much for the reviews! You guys are AMAZING. Just thought I'd let you know :) well I don't have much to say! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. <em>I opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital room. _Ugh._ I hated hospitals. Hadn't I spent enough time there already? I sat up slowly and was relieved when I noticed that nothing hurt except for my arm. It felt sore and I felt sort of tired. But nonetheless, I pushed myself up. I noticed there was a nurse across the room and I took a deep breath before I said anything.

"Um, excuse me?" I called to get her attention.

She turned when she heard my voice and gave me a small smile. "Hi, honey."

"Hi...Um, am I okay?" I asked.

She laughed a little and I envied her blonde curls that bounced when she laughed. I saw that her name-tag said "Kristie." I made a mental note to remember her name so that if I needed her I could call for her.

"You're fine, hun. Well looks like you have a sprained wrist on your left arm, but besides that, you're fine! You're real lucky...Mackenzie is it?"

I nodded and looked down at my wrist. "Could you bandage this up? I mean, it kind of hurts."

She nodded and walked over to me holding the roll of bandage. After she wrapped it around my wrist a few times, she fastened the pin onto it, holding it in place. I quickly thanked her and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I groaned, realizing that my body was a little sore. And then, in that quick moment of sitting there, I remembered Soda.

"Oh my god...Um, uh, Kristie!" I shouted, scaring her a little.

"Yes?"

"My boyfriend...Sodapop Curtis...is he okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I saw him earlier, he's...wait a second...Sodapop Curtis? He wouldn't happen to be related to...Darry Curtis, would he?"

I gave her a weird look. "Um, yeah, that's Darry's little brother."

"Oh god...Oh god, you're the girl, the one who lost her father," she sighed.

I looked away from her face. Who was this girl? And how the hell did she know who Darry was and who I was? It didn't actually matter to me at the moment. She had brought up the topic of my father's death and I thought that was kind of crossing the line for a stranger. I got up off the bed and slowly made my way across the room.

"Where ya goin' hun?" Kristie asked.

"To see my boyfriend," I said.

Before she could protest, I made my down the hall until I passed Soda's room. I quickly came back to it and stepped inside. He was still asleep, or unconscious, I wasn't exactly sure. I walked all the way into the room, holding the back of my hospital gown close to the back of me. I hated those things, you could practically see everything in the back!

As I made my way over to the bed, I thought about our stupid fight. Soda was right, but I just didn't want to admit it. I knew I was being a brat and that I should have just shut up, but me being me, I didn't. I sighed, taking a seat on the bed. Soda didn't look too bad. Actually, he looked fine to me, but I knew from experience that no matter how "fine" a person looks, something can always be wrong.

"Oh, Soda..." I sighed.

He shifted and I watched as he slowly opened his eyes, resting an arm over his forehead. He groaned a little and removed his arm.

"Kenz?" he asked.

I nodded and tried to smile. Soda quickly sat up and looked at me. I just sat there for a minute, before I threw my arms around his shoulders.

"Soda, I'm so sorry," I cried, "I'm so stupid!"

I felt his hands wrap around my waist. "No, no, it wasn't just you...We were both stupid. The fight was stupid and I should have been watching the road."

"I don't like when we fight," I admitted, pulling away and looking down at my hands.

"I know baby, I don't like it either."

I looked back up at him and as soon as I did, he brought his lips down on mine. I smiled into the kiss and moved my hand to the side of his neck. Someone cleared their throat and we broke apart, both red-faced.

"Well I'm damn glad to know both of you are okay," Darry said, leaning on the door-frame.

"Yeah...us too," Soda replied.

"Ya know, you two coulda been hurt real bad. You're lucky nothing happened."

"Yeah, we know, Dare Bear," I sighed, getting off the bed and walking over to him.

Darry rolled his eyes and pointed at me. "Hey, don't call me that."

"Cute nickname," the nurse, Kristie, laughed, walking into the room with a clipboard.

I shared a look with Soda and we both were very confused. Who was this "Kristie" and why was she so...friendly with Darry? I mean, don't get me wrong, I believed Darry should have had a girlfriend too, but it was just weird.

"It's not a cute nickname," Darry told her.

"I think it is," she commented, walking over to check on Soda.

Soda smiled at her and I _had _to roll my eyes. He was unbelievably the biggest flirt in the world, but of course I already knew that. She asked to check his blood pressure and he fired back with a witty, yet cute, comment. I couldn't believe what I was watching. I simply looked at Darry and we both shook our heads.

"Alright, looks like your fine, hun," Kristie said to Soda.

"Thanks very much, Kristie," he smiled.

Kristie walked back over and winked at Darry before exiting the room. I caught Darry as he watched her walk down the entire hallway. I laughed a little and nudged him with my elbow.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I saw you lookin' at her!"

"Yeah, Dar, you got a thing for the nurse or something?" Soda chuckled.

Darry shook his head and gave us both a look that said "Just shut it already." Meanwhile, Soda had walked up next to me, while lightly slapping my butt. I had forgotten about that damn hospital gown.

"Soda!" I hissed.

"What?" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, but turned my attention back to Darry. "Come on, Dar, what is going on with that nurse? I mean you guys obviously know each other...And she knows about my dad."

"I met her the day I had to take you in here...We just talked some, that's it."

"Mmhmm. 'Talk', yeah like what Soda and I do when we're in his room."

"That better be what you're doin'," Darry scolded.

"Oh, don't worry, it is," Soda replied, pulling me to him by the waist.

"Good."

I shared a look with Soda and then smiled at Darry. "So..."

"So?"

"When are you gonna ask her out?"

"Who? Kristie?"

"Yeah, duh!"

"Well...I don't know."

He didn't realize his mistake until about two seconds after, when Soda and I started laughing.

"I-I mean, I'm not gonna ask her out okay! Kristie and I are just friends. I have no interest in her what-so-ever," he snapped.

I almost laughed again, but then I realized that Kristie was standing right behind Darry. I bit my lip and widened my eyes at him, trying to get him to turn around or at least take his words back.

"What?" he asked.

"You guys are set to leave whenever you want...Just go ahead and get changed and that'll be that," Kristie told us in a quiet voice.

Darry jumped, hitting his head on the top of the door frame as he quickly turned around. Once he saw Kristie he ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit of the Curtis brothers.

"Kristie..."

"No, don't. Just go sign the forms at the front desk and you can get out of here and...and find some other girl that you're interested in," she snapped, shoving the clipboard at his chest.

With that she rushed down the hallway and turned a sharp corner. I heard Darry curse under his breath and it hit me that he might actually really like this girl.

"Darry, you ass! Go get her!" I yelled at him.

"I can't! She's working, Mackenzie!"

"Fine, don't go get her. Lose her then, see if I care. I _have_ a relationship," I smirked.

I kissed Soda on the cheek and walked out of the room, holding the back of my gown closely to my back. No way I was letting two Curtis boys see my butt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah haha, I tried to lighten up the mood a little, but Darry is in a bit of trouble! So, I'd love to hear your thoughts on Mackenzie and Soda being okay, yeah yeah yeah I didn't want them to be all messed up, you know. And I really wanna hear your thoughts on Darry and Kristie! :3 so please and thanks for the reviews!**


	33. Love is in the Air

**A/N: Stop, you guys are absolutely...perfect :') You leave me so many wonderful reviews and I just can't get over how much you guys like the story :) I hope you guys like this chapter! Kristie/Darry fans certainly should LOVE this chappie ;)**

* * *

><p>I woke up one morning, a few days after the whole funeral and the accident, and climbed out of bed. I could smell the bacon from down the hall and I knew Pony was the one making breakfast. He always cooked bacon when he made breakfast, which was why I loved having him cook. I mean, don't get me wrong, all the Curtis boys could cook, but Pony did make a good meal.<p>

I walked into the kitchen, finding that besides Pony, I was the only one up. I sat on the counter, trying not to use my bad arm. Pony looked over and I smiled, making him laugh. Then he blushed a little and I didn't exactly know why until I realized that Soda's shirt that I was wearing had a few buttons undone at the top.

"You really need to get a girlfriend, Pony," I laughed, hopping off the counter.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"No," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

* * *

><p><span>Pony's POV<span>

I laughed and continued to make breakfast. Whether it was the constant conversation, or the fact that a girl was now living with us, I liked having Mackenzie around. I mean, she had always _been around_, but now she was there all day, every day. I guess it was kind of nice because when most of the guys didn't want to hang out with a kid like me, she did. But of course, it had always been that way. I just appreciated it more now that she was always around to talk to.

"Pony, you almost done?" Mackenzie whined.

"Nope," I answered.

She groaned and I looked over to see her leaning on the counter, acting dramatic as usual. It was a sure sign that she was feeling just fine. Sometimes you can't really tell if a person is feeling okay or not, but I always could with Mackenzie.

"Hey, baby."

I knew it was Soda before I even turned around. I don't know why I turned around, because once I did, I saw Mackenzie and him making out. Okay so they weren't exactly going at it, but it was enough to make me turn back around.

"I love you," I heard them both whisper to each other. It was enough to make me throw up.

"Could you guys have your little love fest somewhere else?" I asked.

"Why, are you mad you don't have a girlfriend?" Mackenzie teased.

"N-No!" I stammered.

"Sure you're not," she sing-songed, as she crept up to give me a kiss on the cheek. I felt my cheeks get hot as soon as she did.

"Oh how I love the Curtis boys," she laughed.

* * *

><p>*A few hours later*<p>

Darry walked slowly through the hospital, trying to find Kristie. He had asked the receptionist where she might be, but the woman simply told him that Kristie visited too many patients a day to keep up with her.

"Dammit," Darry cursed under his breath.

He had only wanted to come to apologize. He was spending his entire lunch break -30 minutes- to go and talk to Kristie. He felt like an idiot for ever letting her hear what he said to Soda and Mackenzie. _If only she'd heard the goddamn truth_, he thought to himself.

Just as he'd given up hope, someone ran right smack into him as he turned a corner.

"Oh I'm so sorry..." Kristie trailed off as she looked up at Darry. "Excuse me," she sighed, trying to get past him.

"Kristie, just listen okay?" he asked, lightly holding her arm.

"No, Darry, I really don't have time to listen."

"Well I had time to come down here and talk to you. I could be eating lunch right now, but I'm not," he told her frustratedly.

She looked up at him and pursed her lips. Little did he know, she wasn't thinking about much. She was only getting lost in his blue eyes once again.

"Okay, fine," she answered.

"Can we talk somewhere?"

She looked around for a minute. "Yeah, come on."

She led him past a few rooms, and then finally to a door that Darry thought looked like a closet door. And he was right. Kristie opened the door and Darry found that it was a closet, only a lot bigger than a normal size closet. He noticed there were things like the hospital gowns, and carts, and other miscellaneous items stored in there.

"Sorry, but this is the best I can do," Kristie said, shrugging her shoulders as she shut the door.

"It's fine," Darry replied, leaning against the wall.

"So," Kristie began, crossing her arms over her chest, "What do you want?"

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. He realized she was waiting for him to answer and he let his arm drop down to his side.

"Look, about what you heard me say-"

"Darry, please, I really don't want to talk about that okay? I mean, obviously I just misread some signs and I was just stupid. It's fine."

"No, no, just let me talk?" she nodded and he continued, "What you heard was wrong. I just...didn't need them teasing me about finally finding a girl I liked."

Kristie smiled and Darry rolled his eyes, but smiled back at her anyways.

"So...what exactly are you saying, Darry?"

"I'm saying...that, I, um, that well...I really like you. God, I feel like a damn kid."

"You practically are a kid, but a very cute one," Kristie laughed.

Darry frowned a little. "I'm not _cute_."

"Oh you're so right, Darry, you are... handsome. But then again, I'm starting to think it just runs in your family."

"Really now?"

"Well when I saw your little brother, Sodapop, I just started thinking you were all good-looking."

Darry grinned and used a little bit of the charm he thought he'd left in high school. He couldn't believe he had fallen this hard for a girl. Surely he would not be admitting this to anyone, but he hadn't ever met anyone like Kristie before.

The two of them hadn't realized how close they had gotten during their conversation, but as soon as they did, Kristie's cheeks turned pink. Darry laughed, but quickly stopped. Kristie was looking up at him, head tilted, and as he thought, in the perfect position for a kiss. He lowered his head and their lips were inches apart...

"Lordy!" another nurse yelled, scaring Darry and Kristie, who then quickly backed away from each other. "You kids damn near gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Marla, we were just..." Kristie paused to look over at Darry, "Talking."

"Didn't look that way to me. Boy, you better treat her right or I'll be comin' after ya. That clear?" the older woman questioned Darry.

"Yes, ma'am," Darry replied.

She narrowed her eyes at him and then looked over to Kristie, who was smiling at her. Kristie gave Marla a pleading look, hoping that she'd lay off of Darry a little.

"I'm Marla," she introduced herself, "Kristin here is like a daughter to me...a few shades lighter than me, but nonetheless, a daughter."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's _Kristie_ not _Kristin_," Kristie complained.

"You were born with that name and that is what I will call you."

Darry smiled and shook his head a little, but stuck out his hand to shake Marla's. "Darrel Curtis. Most people call me Darry, but I have a feeling that won't be the case here."

Marla laughed, surprising Kristie. Marla wasn't exactly an easy-going woman. Darry grinned back, honestly pleased with himself that he could get Marla to lighten up.

"Well, I gotta get back to little Jimmy," Marla told Kristie, "You better be careful with this one. He seems like a trouble-maker."

"Oh I'm rebel ma'am," Darry commented.

"I knew it," she laughed, "The good-lookin' ones are always trouble."

"He's not trouble, Marla," Kristie smiled.

"That's what you said about that Robert fellow and look what happened there. He just up and-"

"Marla!" Kristie snapped, shocking both Darry and Marla.

"Child, I will not tolerate that tone of voice and you know that."

Kristie sighed. "Sorry, Marla, but you know I don't like talking about him. Anyways, I think it's about time we both got back to work."

Marla took the hint and grabbed what she needed before exiting the closet. Kristie groaned and Darry simply smiled. He thought Marla seemed nice, and he didn't mind that she was a black woman. He had grown up learning not to judge. But he did wonder why Marla and Kristie were so close.

"She seems nice," Darry told Kristie.

"She's sweet...when she wants to be," she replied.

They both left the closet and Kristie walked with Darry to the front doors.

Darry looked at Kristie and took a deep breath. "So, I know it's kind of short notice, but I was wondering if you're not busy tonight, maybe we could get something to eat."

"Sounds great," she smiled.

"Okay, could I pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds fine to me. Here, let me write down my address."

Darry took the paper once she was done writing it down and went happily back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, I decided to end this chapter there. How'd ya like it :D I hope the Darry/Kristie fans are happy! I figured I'd include a chapter mostly about them :) And there will not be a chapter like all about their date, but you'll find out how it goes don't worry! :) well I'd appreciate some reviews, as I always do. Please and thanks! xx**


	34. Kissin' in the Rain

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so sweet :) I just wanted to give you guys that little Darry/Kristie chapter 'cause I think you deserved it :) But this chapter is...sort of like a filler. Sorry it took so long :/ just been so busy with crap lately! But I'm almost done for the year so I'll have more time soon! But please, enjoy, and don't forget to review even if it's only a few words! thanks :)**

* * *

><p>As I walked towards the DX, a light rain began to fall. I cursed myself for not driving my truck, which I had acquired after my dad died. But I was almost to the DX, so it wouldn't be <em>that<em> I knew my light blue skirt was beginning to cling to me and I groaned, pulling at it so no one could see my underwear. I could see the DX straight ahead so I picked up the pace a little.

"Hello?" I called, jogging into the garage to get out of the now-pouring rain.

"Jesus!" Steve yelled, hitting his head on the hood of a car.

I winced and held back a laugh as I watched Steve rub the top of his head. He turned around and glared at me as I tried to give him a sweet smile.

"Sorry, Stevie," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah."

I smiled and made my way over to the door that led to the store part of the DX.

"You might not want to go in there," Steve warned.

"Why not?"

"The hoards of girls are always here on rainy days," he laughed.

"The hoards are girls are here every day," I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed and agreed with me, before going back to working on the car. I opened the door and walked into the store, seeing that there were; in fact, a bunch of girls there. It kind of annoyed me, but I didn't think too much of it. This is the way it had always been, even when Soda and I weren't dating.

"'Scuse me," I said politely (or at least as politely as I could) to a girl close to the counter.

"Who do you think you are?" she sneered, turning around to flirt with Soda.

I laughed. "Uh, his girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yeah, right. In your dreams, greaser."

"Look, let me through, or I'm going to have to hurt you. And I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little Soc face," I smirked.

"You can't do anything to me!" she exclaimed, getting in my face.

"Just move! Let me see my boyfriend!" I snapped, trying to push past her.

I easily got her to move and I broke my way through a group of a few girls who were twirling their hair and flirting with Soda.

"Hey," I said when I finally got up to the counter.

Soda smiled and excused himself from talking to the other girls. "Hey," he replied, leaning across the counter to kiss me.

"Who the hell is she?" I heard one of the girl's whisper behind me.

Soda gave me a look that told me to ignore them, but I just wanted to set the record straight for those girls.

I turned around and looked at them. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Not for long," one of them smirked and I knew she was greaser.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but he's _my_ boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes and Soda came around to the front of the counter.

"Sorry, ladies, but I really gotta get back to work. I'll see y'all tomorrow, okay?" he said.

A collection of sighs and "Bye, Soda!" 's were heard among the group. I rolled my eyes and looked at Steve, who had just entered the store. He laughed and Soda gave us an "innocent" smile.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to tell those girls to get out of here once and a while," I told him.

"But then I wouldn't have any way to get'cha jealous," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Like we really need that in our relationship?"

"Oh come on, you're not honestly jealous, are you?"

I shrugged. "No...I mean...I'm not jealous...I just-"

"Hold on," he said, "Come outside with me."

I tried to protest, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the rain. I whined a little and he only pulled me further. He stood on the top of Steve's car, much to Steve's extreme dismay, and took a deep breath, pausing to wink at me. Then he proceeded to yell,

"I want everyone to know, that Mackenzie Calverson is the only girl for me! I am completely and absolutely in love with her!"

"Oh my god, Soda, get down!" I yelled, laughing a little as my cheeks turned bright red.

"Alright, alright," he said, climbing off the car.

He almost slipped and I grabbed his hand, holding in a laugh.

"Thanks, gorgeous," he smiled, pulling me towards him.

"Soda, it's raining," I complained, "Come on, let's get back inside."

"Can I steal a kiss first?"

I smirked. "Well stealing is your specialty, greaser."

He rolled his eyes, but lowered his head to press his lips to mine. I smiled, despite the rain that was pouring down on us. I couldn't help it though, things just felt so right. I was with a guy that I loved and I honestly didn't care about anything else at the moment.

Soda pulled away first and I sighed happily and grabbed his hand, walking back into the DX. Steve shook his head when he saw us.

"You're both nuts, I hope you know that," he told us.

"Yeah, we know," Soda answered, throwing a grin to his buddy.

"Hey, speak for yourself, I'm completely normal," I said, trying to act serious.

Soda laughed and I tried to pout, but it was incredibly hard when Soda was smiling so much. I finally gave in and laughed a little myself. Even Steve couldn't help but offer a chuckle.

Suddenly, Steve stopped and looked out the window. I followed his gaze to see Evie standing with some guy under the protection of the roof above the gas pumps, talking about who-knows-what. I looked back at Steve and saw him frowning.

"Steve, you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head a little. "I'm fine...It's just, I hate seein' her with other guys. I know we ain't together anymore, but it still ain't fair."

"I don't get why you like her so much..." I said, trailing off at the look I was getting from Soda.

He kept looking at me and I looked at Steve, who was also giving me the same look as Soda.

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm not talking to her."

"Aw come on, Kenz, Steve ain't gonna talk to her," Soda said.

"I would talk to her, but she ain't gonna listen to me, Mackenzie," Steve sighed.

I laughed. "And you think she'll listen to me?"

"She'll listen to you before she'll listen to me..."

"What exactly did you do, Steve?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "I, uh, well, she caught me with some girl at Buck's."

"Steve!"

"Hey! Don't yell at me! It was an accident alright? You know how much she..." he mumbled the last part and I smiled.

"What was that, Stevie?"

He dropped his arm and rolled his eyes. " I said, you know how much she means to me."

I smiled and sighed a little. "Alright, fine. I'll talk to her for you, but I can't guarantee that she'll want to get back together with you or anything."

"Thank you," he said, "Just try to get her to at least listen to me."

"Alright."

I left the store and walked out to Evie and the guy. He must have seen me coming because he said something to Evie and pointed to me. She turned and rolled her eyes when she saw me. I knew it was going to take all my strength not to hurt her.

"Evie," I greeted.

"Mackenzie."

"Could you excuse us for a minute?" I asked the guy and he nodded, walking back over to his car.

"What do you want?" Evie asked.

"To talk to you. Honestly, Steve sent me over here."

She laughed. "I should have known, he's too scared to be a man and talk to me himself."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No, he knows that you're not gonna listen to him."

"Well why should I? He cheated on me!"

"Oh come on, Evie, he loves you! Yeah he cheated on you, but he does love you. And you love him."

"Oh please. He doesn't give two shits about me!"

"Really, Evie? Is that why he told Soda that he's in love with you?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and pursed her lips. I could tell she was trying to tell if I was telling her the truth or not.

"Did he really tell Soda that?" she asked and I heard a change in her tone.

"Yes, Evie. The guy is completely in love with you and I know you're in love with him too."

She smiled a little and sighed. "Yeah, I am. What can I say? I love him."

"Exactly, so go and talk to him. At least listen to what he has to say, okay?"

"Alright, I'll give him a chance."

I smiled and she looked over at the guy she had previously been talking to. I laughed a little and she shrugged her shoulders and just walked into the store. I felt sort of bad for the guy, but I knew he'd move on to some other poor girl.

* * *

><p>I frowned at my math book, wondering how the hell I was supposed to understand any of that stuff. I had my final test in a few days and I still didn't understand it.<p>

"Hey," Soda greeted, walking into the room.

I looked up from my book and groaned, laying back on the bed. I truly hated math. I just didn't get it and I figured I never would.

"Math?" Soda asked and I sat up a little.

"Yeah. I hate it."

"Me too."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, setting the book down. "At least you don't have to take it anymore."

"Yeah, but when I did, it was hell."

"Well it still is," I sighed.

Soda smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, probably trying to make me feel better. I managed to return a smile, but gave him a quick kiss and pulled away.

"Steve and Evie are out on a date right now," he said, and it sounded like he was just trying to make conversation.

"Yeah? Well, that doesn't surprise me. They're pretty much meant for each other."

He chuckled and took off his DX shirt. "And what about us, huh? We meant to be together?"

I thought about that for a minute. Were we? I mean I loved him, he loved me, but that didn't mean we were meant to be together. I loved being with him and loved him for everything he was and I was sure that he felt the same way. I furrowed my brows just thinking about it and suddenly Soda's face grew serious.

"Are you really thinking about it? Jesus, Mackenzie, it was a joke..."

"I-I know, I was just thinking about what the answer would be."

"And what'd you come up with?" His voice was nearing an accusatory tone.

I took a deep breath and shrugged. I wasn't sure what to say so I just stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. When I pulled away he had a small grin on his face.

"So I'm hoping that means yes."

I smiled and laughed a little. "Mhm. That definitely means yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, finally! God, I took forever with that chapter I know, and I'm so so so sorry! Like ughh, I'm just sorry. But I hoped you guys kinda liked it? It was sort of a filler chapter so :/ but PLEASE review :D **


	35. Riding

**A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! Okay so...this is kind of a random chapter, well not random because it sets the scene for the next chapter, which will include some drama *hint hint*. And I hope you like it, because I'm a little iffy on it. Thanks guys and please don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

><p>A few months had passed and it was suddenly July 3rd. The summer hadn't been too bad...compared to other summers that is. Oklahoma summers were usually pretty hot so it wasn't too bad. Plus, I knew Soda liked the summers for one thing and one thing only: more girls at the DX. Of course he said now that we were dating it was different, but really it wasn't any different. I didn't mind though, I trusted Soda.<p>

And besides, I wasn't as focused on Soda as much as I was on Darry and Kristie. They had started dating a little while after their first date and to be honest they really were a cute couple. I mean they weren't the kind to make out all the time, but they were cute together.

"Hey, Darry," I yelled from the living room.

"Yeah?" he replied.

I looked over to Pony and smiled. "Your girlfriend comin' over tonight?"

I heard him sigh and I figured he was probably rolling his eyes. But he still walked to the doorway of the kitchen and leaned against it, wiping his hands off with a towel. He raised his eyebrows at me and I grinned, making him smile a little.

"No, she's working late at the hospital. And she does have a name ya know."

"Oh I know, I just think it's cute how your face get all red when someone calls her 'your girlfriend'."

He chuckled a little and shook his head. "My face isn't red," he argued.

"Dar," Pony laughed, "Yeah it is."

"You're really gonna tease me, kid? I heard some girls talkin' about you at the DX the other day," Darry smirked.

Pony's face went red and I smiled. "Shut up," Pony mumbled.

"No, really, I did. Heard 'em talking about how 'cute' you are."

"Alright, Darry, I get it!"

Darry grinned. "Next time think about your choice of words then, kiddo."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"I love living with you guys," I laughed.

* * *

><p>I was laying around, being lazy, as Two-Bit and I watched some TV. Nothing good was on, but we were both bored out of our minds. I heard the door open and I looked over to see Dally walk in, with a cigarette of course. I had never liked smoking, and I had only tried it once. It just didn't appeal to me at all. But I knew that half of the guys only did it to look tough and some of them did look tough when they did it. Take Dally for instance, he looked tough normally, but with a cigarette he really did give off that greaser attitude.<p>

"Hey, Dal," I greeted.

"Hey, look I'm bored as shit. You wanna go grab somethin' to eat?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not? Two-Bit you comin' with us?" He grunted from the couch and I took that as a no. "Alright, well we'll be back later."

I grabbed my converse and slipped them on before following Dally outside. We decided to walk instead of driving because it was pretty nice out. I looked over at Dally and studied his face for a minute. He looked so...determined, yet unmotivated. He was hard to describe, but he always looked like he had somewhere to be, but nothing to do when he got there. With the hard squint, twisted smirk, and cigarette, you'd wonder how any of us were friends with him.

"Quit lookin' at me," he snapped.

"Sorry, it's just, is anything on your mind, Dallas?"

He looked over at me and for a second I thought I saw a flicker of confusion in his eyes. But he quickly looked straight again and flicked his cigarette to the ground.

"Nothin' important, sweet cheeks."

I rolled my eyes and let him throw an arm around my shoulder. We walked and walked until we finally reached The Dingo. It wasn't too busy, so we got a seat pretty quick. I slid into the booth as Dally slide into the other side.

"I'm not even hungry, Dal," I told him.

"Yeah, neither am I. I could go for a shot though."

"Too bad you're in the wrong place," I laughed.

He grunted and gave me a small smile. "You ever gone ridin'?" he asked.

"Riding? As in, riding horses?"

"Yeah, riding horses."

I shook my head. "Nope. Horses aren't really my thing..."

"Well we're goin' riding today," he said.

"What? No, Dal, I don't like horses."

"I don't care. I'm bored, you're bored, and you won't sleep with me so we're going riding. Buck's been beggin' me to ride in the rodeo anyway, so I have ta get down there to practice."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine."

* * *

><p>We walked over to the barn and I got nervous as we got closer to the horses. Dally walked over to an all black horse. It was huge and I suddenly got a little scared. I had never really liked horses that much. It was so easy for them to hurt you if they wanted to.<p>

"Dal, I don't know about this..."

"Oh calm down. It's a horse, not a monster. This one's Fire Bird," he said.

I walked over to the horse and it shook it's head a little. I nearly jumped and Dally chuckled. I felt him put his hands on my waist and before I knew it, he had me up on the horse.

"D-Dallas!" I just about yelled.

"Shh, you'll scare the shit out of him and then you'll end up on the ground."

I nodded and soon enough Dally was on the horse sitting behind me. He wrapped an arm around my stomach and I rolled my eyes.

"Was this just a way to feel me up?" I asked.

"No," he laughed and this time it was an actual laugh, "If you don't want me touching you, you better find another way to stay on the horse."

I thought it for a minute. "Alright, alright."

"Unless of course you'd like your own horse, princess."

"Maybe I would," I snapped.

I'm sure that made him roll his eyes. But he still got off the horse and didn't bother to help me. I managed to get off without falling and I followed Dally over to a different horse, that was tan with a dark brown mane.

"I'm sure you and _Sugar_ will get along," he smirked, saying the name sarcastically.

"Well if her name is Sugar she can't be that bad."

He smirked again. "Let's just say, I don't like ridin' her."

"Well good, cause I'm not riding with you."

This time Dally didn't help me get on the horse and I barely got on. Once I was on, the horse shook her head a little and I took a deep breath.

"Alright, princess, come on," Dally shouted.

"Okay," I smirked at him.

Once Dally was ahead of me, I leaned down to whisper in the horses ear. "Okay...you heard him...um, go."

The horse just stood there and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, you dumb horse."

As soon as I said that, the horse lurched forward and took off towards the direction Dally went. I tried not to scream, but it was pretty hard.

"Dally!" I yelled as we caught up to him.

"What?"

"How do I control it?"

"You can't! She's wild," he smirked, looking over at me, "That's why I don't ride her."

"What? Dallas you jerk!"

"Oh calm down, you're doin' fine. Just slow down a little, we're coming to the fence."

"Okay, okay, um...slow down!" I tried yelling at the horse while Dally laughed, "Slow down you stupid ass horse!"

The horse then slowed down. Actually, the horse completely stopped and I flew right off. I landed with a thud and a groan.

"Holy shit," Dally laughed.

"Dal," I groaned, "Stop laughing, that really hurt."

"Alright, alright," he said, and soon he was leaning over me, squatting on the ground.

"Help me up."

He rolled his eyes and stood back up. I slowly sat up and took the hand that he had put out. Once he got me up I took one step and yelled out in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Gee, I don't know, asshole. I just got thrown off a horse!" I snapped.

"Yeah, I know," he smirked, "But why the hell are you still cryin' about it?"

"My knee really hurts, Dal..."

"Your knee?"

"Yes, my knee! It hurts really bad."

"Alright, hold on," he told me.

He made some sort of thinking face and then he let out a frustrated sigh. Before I knew it, he picked me up and put me back on Fire Bird. He jumped on behind me and gave the horse a pat on the neck.

"Come on, take us back," he said.

"But wait, what about Sugar?" I asked, trying to stay on the horse.

"I'll come back and get her, alright?"

I nodded and this time I let Dally put an arm around my waist. I really didn't have the energy to fight with him.

* * *

><p>"Ow, dammit, Dally, help me," I said as we walked into the house.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'."

He, surprisingly, let me lean on him and helped me get to the couch where he let me plop down. I glared at him and he shrugged and pulled out a cigarette.

"What happened?" Pony asked.

"Nothing!" I said first.

"She fell off a horse," Dally told him.

"A horse? You went riding?"

"Yes, with this asshole, who made me fall off a horse. But no one is going to tell Soda or Darry, alright?"

"Why not?" Pony asked.

"Because...I kind of told Soda that as long as he couldn't go riding, I'd never go riding..it was a joke, but I found out he took it seriously, so I can't let him know that I went riding. And Darry would just throw a fit. So keep quiet, okay?"

"Alright, it's not like it's any of my business. But Soda just pulled into the drive-way, so..you might want to figure out what you're gonna do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so yeah, this just kind of randomly came to me. I don't know if it was any good, but I kinda like when Mackenzie hangs out with Dally. I don't know...haha. But yeah so, there may be some drama between Soda and Mac now O.o please review!**


	36. Fourth of July

**A/N: Wow okay I thought the last chapter was bad...woo, wait till you read this one. I'm so fucking sorry it's so bad right now. I'm so sorry for the wait too..ugh I feel like crap that I'm actually posting this shit. But, please, don't hate on me too much? I really do promise it's gonna get better. Just..stick with me alright? Thanks guy, really, the reviews mean so much to me.**

* * *

><p>I smiled at Soda from across the lot and he continued to play football with the boys and then I turned back to Kristie. I had managed to keep him from knowing that I had hurt my knee while riding. Well he did seem weird, but...I figured he was still clueless about the accident.<p>

"Heads up!" I heard someone yell.

I turned and gasped as the ball nearly hit me. I took a deep breath and relaxed a little. As Soda came jogging over, I laughed a little and rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you just hit me next time!" I shouted at him.

He walked over to her with the football in his hand. "I tried."

"Oh really now?" I smirked, "Well you know what?"

"What?" he smirked right back.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I smiled, kissing him.

"Ah boo," Two-Bit yelled, "No kissing on the field, Curtis!"

"Just 'cause you ain't gettin' any doesn't mean I can't!" Soda yelled back.

I laughed, and tried to keep my balance seeing as how I couldn't really walk on my left leg too much.

"So who's excited for the fire works tonight?" Two-Bit grinned as the rest of the boys walked over to Kristie and I.

"I am," Kristie smiled.

Darry laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't be such a kid," he teased.

It was strange yet funny at the same time to see Darry so happy. Ever since he had started dating Kristie, he smiled a lot more. It was a good thing though, considering Darry had that Curtis grin. The one that could make anyone smile. Soda and Pony had it too, all just like their father. I smiled at the thought of their dad, who had always been like a father figure to me. Then, of course as the thought of my own father popped into my head I quickly shook it away.

"You alright?" Soda asked quietly.

I looked up at him and nodded. "I'm fine," I said a little harshly.

He gave me a knowing look, but I turned away before he could say anything. I began talking with the guys, trying to make Soda forget about it, knowing that he would get distracted easily.

* * *

><p>After spending all day outside, everyone decided to hang out at the Curtis house (temporarily my house too). Half of the guys were in the kitchen drinking a beer or a soda and eating a piece of chocolate cake. I was in mySoda's room with Soda and we were just fooling around at the moment.

"Soda, stop," I giggled, trying to push him away.

"Okay," he grinned, still holding me close to him, "I'll stop when you tell me what's wrong."

I furrowed my brows and tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Kenz, what's the matter? You've been acting weird all day."

I shrugged and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back, but quickly pulled away.

"Stop distracting me with the kissing," he groaned.

"What? I'm not doing anything," I whispered, moving my lips to his neck.

He groaned again. "No, no, Mackenzie, stop."

I sighed and pulled away. "There's nothing wrong, Sodapop. I swear."

He shook his head. "Fine, don't tell me the truth."

He backed away and I crossed my arms. "I _am_ telling you the truth."

"No, you're not," he snapped, "I've known you for ten years. I think I can tell when you're lying and when you're not."

I looked at the floor and gritted my teeth. Forcing myself to look back up at him, I held my emotions in.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it, Soda. Did you ever think of that?"

"So there is something wrong."

"Maybe."

He rolled his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

I laughed. "You cannot tell me what to do, Soda. You may be my boyfriend, but you're not...Just don't tell me what to do."

"I'm not trying to tell you want to do, I just want you to talk to me. That's all, baby."

I shook my head and sighed. "You know I don't like talking about my feelings, Soda..."

"I know that, but it's important! It'll make you feel better."

"No, it won't."

"Stop being so damn stubborn, Mackenzie."

"Stop being so god damn stupid!"

He raised his eyebrows and clucked his tongue in a slightly disapproving way. I felt bad for calling him stupid, but he knew that I was getting angry. He had to have known that I was going to say something I regretted.

"Maybe if I'm so stupid, you can just spend more time with Dally. Riding."

My eyes widened and I bit my lip. How the hell did he know? "How do know I went riding with Dal?"

"Pony let it slip. But that's not important. What's important is why the hell you're spending so much time with Dally!"

"Why does it matter! He's our friend, Soda!"

He scoffed. "He's also your ex-boyfriend!"

I raised my eyebrows and laughed a little. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"No," he snapped.

"Yes, you are! You're so jealous!"

"So what if I am? You're my girl, Mackenzie, and I don't like when you hang out with your ex-boyfriend all the time! I have no clue what you're doing!"

"So...You don't trust me?"

"I didn't say that, Kenz."

"You didn't have to! God, Soda, you should know by now that I would never cheat on you! Plus, Dally doesn't try anything! Wouldn't you rather me walk around town with him than by myself?"

He sighed. "He let you get hurt."

"I got hurt on my own, Soda. Don't blame Dally because you're being a jealous dumbass."

"I'm not a dumb-"

"Hey, love birds!" Steve called from outside the room, "You plannin' on joining us anytime soon?"

I looked at Soda and he was staring at the floor. When I realized he wasn't going to answer I walked to the door and opened it.

"Yeah, we're coming. Just give us a minute."

I turned around after Steve left and looked at Soda.

"So, are you gonna drop this whole jealousy thing and have fun tonight?" I asked.

"I'm not jealous and we're not done talking."

With that, he walked past me and out to the living room. I rolled my eyes and walked/limped after him. That bum leg was beginning to become a big pain in the ass. But at least we were going to see some fireworks before Soda and I started fighting again...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm crying, that sucked so bad. I'm SO SO SO sorry..please forgive me, please? It was such a crappy chapter, please forgive me! But if you want to leave me a pity review, that would be very much appreciated. Please? Thank you lovies.**


	37. Rough Night

**A/N: Hey there kiddos, I'm feelin great about this chapter, just so you know. The last two chapters sucked, don't argue with me. But despite being sick as a dog all day, I am up for some good writing tonight! I don't know if this is actually good writing, but...eh. This thought came to me last night in a dream (NO LIE) And I have no choice but to use it. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one in a while, but I only own Mackenzie soo S.E. Hinton owns the boys, The Outsiders, and all the stuff within it!**

* * *

><p><span>3rd Person POV<span>

Soda looked over to see Mackenzie and Dally talking. _Why is she doing this to me? _he thought to himself. She knew that he was getting jealous, no matter how much he wanted to deny that. He was jealous, but... Doesn't every guy get a little jealous sometimes? Especially when their girlfriend is hanging around her ex boyfriend...

"Soda, man, you alright?" Steve asked, as he put an arm around Evie.

Soda looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're watchin' Mackenzie like a hawk."

"Yeah, Sodapop, what's goin' on with you guys?" Evie asked.

"She's tryin' to make me jealous, but it ain't gonna work."

He stood up off of the blanket they had spread out and dusted off his jeans. The fireworks were going to start soon, and he wanted to watch them with Mackenzie. He figured he'd give her some time though, because they were both a little irritated.

* * *

><p>"He's crazy for being jealous," Mackenzie growled, taking a sip of her beer.<p>

"Not really," Dally replied, "I mean, look at me, any guy should be jealous."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "No offense, Dal, but Soda has nothing to be jealous of. Yeah I was with you, but I would never be with you again."

He gave her a dry look and she smirked at him, pointing to her bad knee. He rolled his eyes, knowing that she was exaggerating. Instead he made a point to trail his eyes up her body, making her blush. She shoved him lightly causing him to spill his drink.

"Dammit," he sighed, "Now I gotta get another drink."

Mackenzie laughed as she drank the rest of her beer. Soon enough she was wandering around the park, passing loads of people, and looking for Soda.

"Hey, babe, how 'bout you come over here and have a drink with us," a guy grinned at her.

She had already had a few beers and was slightly buzzed so she complied. The guy smiled and took her by the hand, leading her over to a couple of his friends, who had already been drinking heavily. She sat down next to them on the log and accepted the bottle of tequila that was being passed around.

"I bet you can't drink the rest of that," one of the guys smirked, nodding to the bottle.

"I bet I can," Mackenzie slurred, already bringing the bottle to her lips.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Mackenzie?" Soda asked Two-Bit.<p>

Two-Bit laughed and took a sip of his beer. "I ain't got a clue, man. Saw her with Dal earlier, but I don't know where he went either."

Soda's jaw clenched as he immediately thought about Dally and Mackenzie wandering off somewhere. But he quickly shook that thought away because he knew Mackenzie would never cheat on him. She had made that very clear.

He had almost given up looking when he spotted Mackenzie sitting with a group of people that looked slightly like hippies. He saw her set a bottle down and groaned when he realized it was tequila. He began walking over, but that walk quickly became a sprint when one of the guys tried to pass her a joint.

"Come on, Mackenzie, let's go," Soda said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up.

The other people tried to get him to let go of her, but he finally got Mackenzie to go with him. He rolled his eyes as she looked up at the fireworks and began laughing.

"Look at the colors!" she exclaimed, "It's like...like a...fire of color in the sky!"

"Man, you are hammered, aren't you?" Soda asked.

She looked at him and grinned, but then widened her eyes. "Hey! I know you!"

"Yes, you do."

"You're...um...Sodapop! You're my boyfriend!" she laughed.

He let out a small laugh at how goofy she was acting and pulled her over to where most of the gang was sitting, along with the Shepard boys.

"Hey guys!" Mackenzie laughed.

"Jesus, Soda, what's she been doin'?" Darry asked.

"She found some drinking buddies," Soda answered, putting an arm around Mackenzie's waist so she didn't fall over.

"Sodapop," Mackenzie whispered. He could barely hear her over the fireworks.

"What?"

"S-Soda...you're very cute," she giggled, "But shh, don't tell my boyfriend I said that."

"Alright, you're beyond drunk," he sighed.

"We were just about to head back to the house, you wanna ride in the truck with us?" Darry asked.

Soda looked at Mackenzie and then nodded to Darry. Darry and Kristie got up, along with Pony, and Soda tried to get Mackenzie to come with him. Eventually he had to pick her up bridal style and carry her to the truck.

* * *

><p><span>Soda's POV<span>

I set Mackenzie down on my bed and sighed when she groaned. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. She looked confused to be honest, and then she slowly sat up.

"Sodapop," she said.

"What, babe?"

She pulled me down by my shirt collar and giggled as our faces barely touched. I smirked to myself because I knew it was going to be hard to reject her. But she was drunk and I couldn't take advantage of my own girlfriend.

"Lay down with me."

I shook my head. "You need to go to sleep, Kenz."

"I don't wanna go to sleep," she pouted.

She reached down and began undoing the buttons on her shirt and I resisted a laugh. I quickly put my hand on hers and told her to stop. She then whined about wanting to get out of her clothes.

"Fine, fine, you can take off your clothes, but you have to put one of my shirts on, okay?" I told her.

"Whatever you say, Sodiepop," she laughed.

Finally, I got her into my shirt and she stopped trying to get into my pants. Literally. So, there we were, laying in my bed.

"Sodie," she called with a hiccup.

"Hmm?"

"I miss him."

I looked over at her and saw that she had began crying. Figures she'd be the emotional drunk by the end of the night.

"Your dad?" I asked.

She nodded and soon she was sobbing. I quickly pulled her to me and let her cry into my chest. It made sense that she was finally letting her emotions out.

"I miss him so much," she slurred, and it was hard to understand, but I nodded, "He-He's gone, Soda. And so is my mom. They're gone..they're never coming back!"

"I know, baby, I know. Shh."

She kept on crying until it seemed like she didn't have anymore tears left. She pulled back and I gave her a small smile. I then leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you, Kenz. And I won't ever leave you."

She sniffled and hiccuped again, before leaning away...and throwing up on my floor. I grimaced, but nodded as I expected her to get sick at some point. And then I watched as she passed out. I figured she would have a killer hangover in the morning so I tried not to wake her up as I pulled her shirt over her butt.

"I love you so much," I whispered to her.

I laid back against my bed and sighed, looking up to the ceiling. All I had ever wanted was for Mackenzie to be my girl. But I never thought we would get to the point in our relationship where I was thinking about the engagement ring sitting in the top drawer of my dresser.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol, that wasn't nearly as good as I wanted it to be :( but I think it was a lot better than the last two chapters! Huh? Right? Well, you know I'd love to hear your opinions! Just no flames guys :)**


	38. Cheater, Cheater

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys :3 I'm so sorry I took this long to update. I'm actually kinda nervous about this chapter. Originally, I was going to make it all fluffy and what not, but an idea popped into my head and...well, this train wreck became a chapter :/ So..I hope you guys like it. Please and thank you :)**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in Soda's bed, but all I had on was one of his shirts. And I couldn't remember how I had gotten to his bed in the first place. Then the headache hit me.<p>

"Oh god," I groaned, burying my head in the pillow.

I forced myself to get out of the bed and I took a deep breath before making a dash to the bathroom. I began throwing up and I regretted ever getting drunk the night before. I had never had such a terrible hangover before and I never wanted another one ever again. Once I was done in the bathroom I went back to Soda's room to grab the aspirin he had left on the nightstand for me, along with a glass of water.

I walked out of the room and down the hall. I saw Pony, Two-Bit, and Johnny were relaxing in the living room, as usual. I gave them a small smile and continued on to the kitchen where Soda was getting out a piece of cake.

"What're you doin' home?" I asked him.

He turned around and grinned at me. "I took my break so I could come back and check on you, but seems like you're doin' just fine."

I shrugged. "My head hurts a little and I feel kinda sick, but I guess I'm okay."

"Well, you look wonderful," he said sarcastically, kissing my cheek.

I rolled my eyes. "I had a rough night. And besides, I can't always look gorgeous."

"You always look gorgeous, especially when you ain't wearin' that much," he grinned.

I shook my head. "You pig."

He simply shrugged and took a bite of his cake. He then looked at me and wiped some of the icing on my nose. I pouted so he leaned forward and kissed my nose, getting the chocolate off.

"You guys are disgusting," Pony grumbled, walking past us to the fridge.

"I keep telling you that you need a girlfriend," I smirked.

"No thanks."

"Trust me, kid, you're gonna want one," Soda commented, wrapping his arms around my stomach and kissing my neck.

"I wouldn't have a hard time getting one," he mumbled.

"Not with Angela chasin' after you," I said.

"And now she thinks we're together or something because I kissed her," he groaned.

Soda and I looked at each other, then back at Pony, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"You kissed Angela?" I smiled.

"I...well...Oh shut up," he snapped, walking out of the kitchen.

Soda laughed and I turned around in his arms, putting my arms around his neck.

"Ah, first kisses," Soda grinned.

"I don't see how you even remember yours," I smirked, "I know how many girls you've kissed."

He rolled his eyes. "I can remember it just fine. You think I'd forget about kissing Sandy?"

I raised my eyebrows and he gave me a nervous laugh.

"I'm sure it was great," I smirked.

"No, Kenz, that's not fair. You said I couldn't remember it and I just wanted to prove that I could!"

"I'm just saying, I'm sure it was great, Soda."

"Oh come on, who was your first kiss?" he asked, "I've never heard anything about your first kiss."

I felt my cheeks redden, only because I knew he'd be upset with the answer. Of course, it didn't really matter, but it would to him.

"It doesn't matter, Sodapop."

"Come on," he whined.

I groaned. "You're so loud."

"Sorry, baby, but I gotta know. Who was it?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and took a deep breath. "Um...Dally."

He blinked. "Dally? Dally, as in Dallas Winston? You're ex?"

I offered a small smile. "Yeah, but, Soda, it meant nothing."

He frowned. "How come you never told me?"

I shrugged. "Well I mean, technically I did...I just didn't tell you that he was my first kiss when I told you that we kissed."

"Was it...anything like this?" he asked, leaning down and kissing me, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

We broke away and I grinned. "Nope. But I don't think anyone kisses like you."

He shook his head. "I gotta get back to work soon. You gonna come with me?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I might. Let me just get a shower."

* * *

><p>Soda and I walked hand-in-hand to the DX and I kept leaning on him because the sun was too bright. I had really regretted going with him.<p>

"Are we there yet?"I groaned.

"Almost."

"It's so bright out."

"It's nice."

"I'm tired."

"You slept for twelve hours."

"You're mean."

"You're cranky."

I huffed and let him pull me along. Once we got into the store, I laid my head down on the counter and sighed.

"You know, you can't sleep on the desk, babe," Soda told me.

"Why not?"

"I got customers."

I groaned and lifted my head, just as Dally walked through the door. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm surprised you're even awake," I said.

"I could say the same to you, baby," he replied, walking over to the counter.

"Hey, Dal," Soda greeted in a monotone voice.

"Hey, kid."

Soda rolled his eyes. "I'm a few months younger than you."

"I didn't ask how old you are," Dally quipped.

"Okay," I said, breaking into their forming argument, "Um, Dally, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He raised his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the door.

"We'll be right back, Soda," I called over my shoulder.

He nodded and Dally and I walked out to the side of the building. He grinned wolfishly at me and pressed me up against the building.

"Dallas Winston, for the last time I do not want to fool around with you," I snapped, pushing him off.

"Well, what the hell did you wanna talk about then?"

"Look, I think Soda is...getting a little jealous."

He laughed. "Jealous? Of us?"

"Yes. You keep calling me baby and we have a little history...He's not comfortable with us being so close."

"We're not close," he smirked, once again pressing himself against me, "Now, we're close."

"Dally, please," I groaned.

He rolled his eyes and put his hands on my waist. I put my hands on his chest, not knowing what to do with them.

"Well, if you're gonna beg," he smirked. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

"Are you kidding me!" A voice yelled and I shoved Dally away, to see Soda standing there.

"Oh shit," I said, "Wait, I can explain."

"No, I knew there was something going on between you two! I'm damn tired of girls doing this to me!"

"Soda, please, wait. I can explain this."

"Fine, explain."

I frowned. "Well...I mean...I told him to get off."

"You were kissing him, Mackenzie! You know how I feel about cheating," He sighed and shook his head, "We're done."

With that he walked back into the store and I stood there with my mouth wide open. Dally muttered something about me being rude, but I was too numb to even hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mmhhm, so..Seems like Soda had a reason to worry, huh? I like Dally, but yes, he can be this much of a jerk. What do you think is going to happen with Mac and Soda? Think they're really done? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Please and thank you :)**


	39. Special Night

**A/N: Gahhh, I know, I'm terrible for doing what I did in the last chapter. But calm down, I'm fixing things right up in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys! And thank to my beta for her lovely advice :)**

* * *

><p>I turned around to face Dally, who was now lighting up a smoke. He looked so calm, like nothing had even happened. I snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and let it drop to the ground. I stepped on it and crushed it with my shoe.<p>

"What the fuck," Dally growled.

"Listen to me, Dallas Winston, you may have just ruined the best relationship I've ever had. I love Sodapop more than anything in this world. He just broke up with me, Dally! Because you kissed me!"

"He'll get over it. Sylvia and I run around on each other all the time."

I rolled my eyes. "Sodapop thinks I cheated on him. And we don't do cheating, Dally! We have an honest relationship...We...We don't even have a relationship anymore. Because of you!"

"If you had just stopped trying to make a move on me. If...If maybe you had just taken no for an answer, I would still be with Soda!"

"Mackenzie..." I heard Soda say from behind me.

I turned around and Soda was standing there still with a frown on his face. I felt like such shit for making him feel like that.

"Soda, I'm sorry, please just..." I sighed and shook my head, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, kid, why don't you go wait in the store," Dally said, pushing me a little towards the DX store.

"Um, okay."

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the counter when Soda walked in. He shoved his hands in his pockets and he was looking down at the floor. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out how he was feeling. I knew he was still angry, but I just wanted him to understand.<p>

"Soda, please...please understand how sorry I am," I said as I hopped off the counter.

He shook his head. "I do...I understand."

I smiled. "Oh, Soda, thank you. I'm so sorry and it'll never-"

"Mackenzie, all I said was that I understand," he told me, looking up at me.

"Soda...I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too. But when I saw you and Dally kissin' I just...I couldn't handle that, Mackenzie. I've already had one girl cheat on me and leave...I don't need you to do it to me too."

"Sodapop...I would never leave you. Remember? After high school...when we get married? And hopefully someday we'll have kids?"

He grabbed my hand. "I know. And...Dally explained what happened. I know you didn't kiss him."

"Now you see that I really would never cheat on you."

He nodded. "I know that. I've always known that. I guess I just needed a little reassurance."

I smiled softly. "I love you, Soda, and only you. You are the only guy I'm ever going to love."

He stepped closer and moved his face close to mine. "Is that...a promise?"

I smiled bigger. "Yes, that's a promise."

He pressed his lips to mine and I put my hand on his neck, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and nearly lifted me in the air. He set me down and we pulled apart and I was breathing heavily.

"What...was that for?" I asked.

He kissed me again. "You'll find out."

"Sodapop Curtis...What are you talking about?"

"I gotta get back to work, but...I wanna take you out tonight. We can forget all this and just...have a night to ourselves?"

I furrowed my brows, but nodded. "Okay. But don't be planning anything crazy, Soda."

He burrowed his head in my neck, kissing it. "I only plan crazy things."

I smiled. "I know."

He pulled away and walked over to the counter and I turned around to face him.

"I'll pick you up at 8, okay?" he told me.

"Alright." I walked back over to him to kiss his lips one more time. "I'll see you then."

I walked out of the store and Dally was leaning against the wall, smoking. I crossed my arms and stood in front of him.

"You told the truth," I stated.

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, so?"

I looked down and back up. "You saved my relationship with Soda."

He rolled his eyes. "I guess. What's your point?"

"Thank you, Dally. Even though this was all your damn fault to begin with."

"Yeah...I shouldn't have kissed you, kid."

I nodded and he swore under his breath. "I, uh...I'm...I'm sorry, alright?"

I smiled. "It's okay, Dal. Soda and I worked things out."

He nodded. "Alright."

He pushed off the wall and walked off, leaving me standing there. I shook my head, trying to forget everything that had happened that morning.

* * *

><p>I walked to the door and answered it, still putting my earrings in. I smiled brightly at Soda, who looked like he was ready to throw up.<p>

"Soda...Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine..."

"Alright, well I'm ready to go. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We drove and drove and eventually we ended up at a big water tower. I frowned as we got out of the car. A water tower wasn't exactly where I thought we would be going.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand and pulling over to the ladder.

"Soda, no way in hell am I going up there," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Mac, come on, I promise you'll like it. It's not even that far up."

"It's a water tower, Soda!"

"Please," he practically begged.

"Soda, what's so important about going up there?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Um, just come on, please."

I looked up at the tower one more time and sighed. "Fine."

It took a while for me to get up there, considering I was scared that I was going to fall. But Soda was right behind me and I hoped that if I fell, he'd break my fall. Luckily neither of us fell and we finally got up to the tower.

"Wow," I said once we were up there.

"Nice, huh?" Soda asked, looking over at me.

"It's beautiful..."

He smiled at me and took my hand. "See? I knew you'd like it."

"You can see everything from up here," I smiled.

"The only thing I care about seeing is you," he replied.

I smiled and he gave me a small kiss on the lips. Then, he started fiddling with something in his pocket. I gave him a confused look and he laughed nervously.

"Look, Mackenzie, I wanted to do this right...and I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Soda, what are you..." I trailed off as he got on one knee and held out a little black box.

"Kenz..."

"Oh my god, Soda, what are you doing?"

"Mackenzie Ann Calverson, I love you and I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?"

I felt my mouth drop open and the tears come to my eyes. I hadn't been expecting this at all. Even though I knew he wanted to get married, I didn't think he'd do the whole proposal that night.

"Oh my god...I-I don't know what to say, Soda."

"A yes would be nice," he grinned.

I laughed, with tears running down my cheeks. "Of course, Soda, yes!"

He stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I cried into his shoulder and tried to stop smiling.

"Do you want the ring?" he smiled, breaking us apart.

I nodded and watched as he slipped the ring onto my finger. It wasn't huge, but I didn't care, it was modest and pretty and it came from Soda.

"I love it," I smiled.

"I'm glad...I know it's not the biggest or the shiniest, but-"

I cut him off as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He laughed against my lips and moved his hands to my waist. As we broke apart, he put his forehead against mine.

"God, I love you."

"I love you too, Soda."

"I can't believe you're my girl," he sighed.

I smiled. "I can't believe you're my fiance."

And just like that, all the thoughts about that morning and all the thoughts about saying no were gone. I knew we couldn't get married until I graduated, but I was now engaged to Soda and I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, whatever, call me impatient, but yes they got engaged :D I don't have much to say so..um..please review! No flames :/ Thanks guys! :)**


	40. Sick

**A/N: So, yeah, basically this story is almost over. Sorry guys :( There's probably gonna be...5 or 6 more chapters. But you know me, there's probably gonna be more than that haha. Sorry for the late update, but Anywhoo, read on!**

* * *

><p>It was the day before Soda's 18th birthday and there he was lying in his bed, sick as a dog. He sneezed again and I smiled softly at him.<p>

"Soda, I think you're even sicker than you were yesterday."

"No," he replied, "I am not."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him to feel his forehead. It was hot, just like I knew it would be. He'd had a fever since the night before.

"Soda, you still have a fever."

He groaned. "I can't stay in bed, Kenz. I just can't."

I carefully took a seat on the bed. "Baby you have to. You're too sick to do anything else."

"But I have to go to work," he paused to let out a nasty cough, "And tomorrow's my birthday!"

I sighed and bit my lip. "I know, Soda, but you have to stay in bed. I already called the DX and told them that you're not coming in today or tomorrow."

"Kenz, come on, please." Sneeze, cough. "I at least want to celebrate my birthday."

"Well...we can always have a party next week, that way you're not sick."

He groaned louder. "But I wanted birthday sex!"

"So that's what this is about? Birthday sex, really? You're sick, I'm not sleeping with you."

Finally he sighed and looked up at me. "Can you get me some soup?"

I smiled and nodded, before leaning down and kissing his cheek. I walked back out past the living room and into the kitchen. I cleared my throat, causing Darry and Kristie to break apart. Both of their faces turned red and Darry excused himself.

"So, lip-locking in the kitchen," I laughed.

Kristie laughed nervously. "Well...we didn't hear you come in."

I shrugged. "It's fine, Soda and I get caught all the time."

"How's he doing?"

I sighed. "Sick as can be, but he won't admit it."

She rolled her eyes. "Boys can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Tell me about it. He's upset because it's his birthday tomorrow and he doesn't want to be sick on his birthday."

"That's a shame. How old is he going to be?"

"18...I'm not really that excited. I don't want him to get drafted or anything..."

"Oh I doubt he'll get drafted, sweetie. You turn 18 in a few months, right?" she smiled.

I nodded. "But...that means I'll be moving back into my house...I don't know if I'm ready for that yet, but I'll deal with it."

She smiled. "It'll be okay."

Suddenly Darry appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey, sweetheart, could uh, you help me with something?"

"Oh sure," Kristie replied, excusing herself to go "help" Darry.

I got back to getting Soda his soup until I heard a thud from down the hall. I walked out of the kitchen and into Soda's room to find him and Steve wrestling.

"Steve! Don't wrestle him, he's sick!"

"He started it," Steve grunted.

He slammed Soda down and Soda let out a miserable groan. He was an idiot for thinking he could wrestle while being sick. I watched as Steve helped him up and he immediately fell on the bed.

"Dammit, Soda, you are sick. You're gonna lay in this bed and you're gonna eat your damn soup and you're not gonna wrestle!"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"And Jesus, Steve! He's sick! Do not come in here and start any fights with him. You hear me?"

"Uh...yeah."

Steve and Soda both looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. I don't think they were expecting me to yell at them like that. Steve left the room, after quietly apologizing and I looked at Soda.

"Did you bring me any soup?" he asked, sounding like a five-year old.

I rolled my eyes. "I was going to until I heard you two idiots messing around."

"Sorry baby," he sniffled.

"Don't 'baby' me...I'll be back with your soup, and I want you to stay in this bed, Sodapop."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

><p>I sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Steve and Two-Bit. Darry sat across from me in the recliner and we could all hear Soda snoring from his room.<p>

"I can't believe we have to reschedule Soda's party," Two-Bit groaned.

"I know, but he's sick, what else are we gonna do?"

"A birthday party is the least of our worries alright?" Steve snapped.

I looked at him with question, seeing as how he was Soda's best friend I would have thought he'd be somewhat concerned about Soda's party.

"Well what should we be worrying about, Steve?" I asked.

"Being drafted..."

I looked at Darry and Two-Bit, who were sharing a somewhat worried look with me. I turned back to face Steve.

"Steve...did you...get drafted?"

He shook his head and I released the breath I'd been holding. "But Sonny Rollins did. And it could happen to any of us. And tomorrow Soda turns 18, that means he could get drafted now."

"Steve..."

He shook his head and stood up, walking out of the house. I sighed and Two-Bit looked over at me.

"It's gonna be okay," he said.

I smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek. "I know, Two. I'm gonna go to bed...see you guys in the morning."

* * *

><p>"Soda," I called quietly, "Sodapop..."<p>

With a groan, he opened his eyes and looked up at me. I laughed a little and kissed his cheek.

"Morning, Soda. Happy birthday."

He smiled and coughed a little. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome. I know you couldn't have a party today, but I still made you a cake."

"You...made me a cake?" he asked with a grimace.

I rolled my eyes and shoved his chest. "Alright, Darry helped. But you know I can't bake."

He laughed. "I know you can't, but you try. It's cute when you try."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Well, I'm allowing you to get up from this bed. You don't have a fever anymore, so it seems like you're getting better."

He slowly got out of the bed and stretched. I crinkled my nose when I heard his shoulder pop and he merely laughed and walked out of the room. I followed him and all the guys were waiting in the kitchen for Soda.

"Happy birthday!" they shouted when he walked in.

He coughed, but managed a laugh and thanked everyone. He saw the cake, which I had made blue just for him. I knew he'd like the color because he was always dyeing his food.

"Alright what about presents?" I asked the guys.

They all nodded and we sat Soda down on the couch and gave him our presents. When it came to Darry and Pony, they handed him a nicely wrapped, square object. They wouldn't tell me what it was so I was eager to find out.

"Guys..." was the only thing that Soda said as he opened it.

I looked over his shoulder and saw a picture of him, his brothers, and his parents. But that wasn't the only thing. There was an envelope with Soda's name scrawled on it. He looked at Darry and Pony and they smiled.

Darry sighed. "Mom and dad...left those in the attic. I don't know what they were saving them for, but there was one for each of us."

Soda set the gift down and gave his brothers a hug. "Thanks guys."

"Soda, I promise you'll get a birthday party next week," I told him once everything was done.

He grinned and shook his head. "I'm already happy...Now what do you say, we go read this letter?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo yeah, I ended this chapter there cause..I don't know. I know how I want to start the next chapter. And I know, I'm not subtle about the draft talk, don't yell at me OK. But I'd love some reviews :) ! Thanks guys!**


	41. The Letter

**A/N: Sorry guys I've been so busy with school! But I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Sodapop, we're so lucky to have you and your brothers," I said, reading the letter Soda had gotten, "You boys make us so proud. Every day we look at you and see that we've done a wonderful job raising you three. Soda, you have always been so happy and enthusiastic and we are so proud of you."<p>

"We know it's hard being the middle child, but we love you all the same. We know you try your best and that's all we ask from you. Sodapop, one day you'll be married and you'll have your own kids and you'll see what we mean. Soda, honey, this is coming from your mother," I paused to look at him then back down, "And as your mother, I know you. I know that you and Mackenzie are very close. One day I hope you realize what's going on."

I stopped reading and looked up and smiled at Soda. He laughed and leaned forward, kissing me. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of all the germs.

"I can't believe she knew what was gonna happen," he said.

"Well moms have a tendency to know these things I guess..."

He smirked. "It's probably because I talked about you so damn much."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm," he said, leaning forward, and then sneezing.

"Soda!" I yelled, "I cannot believe you just sneezed in my face."

"I'm so sorry baby," he said, coughing, "I didn't even know I was gonna sneeze."

I shook my head, trying not to smile, and got up. I made it about half-way to the door before Soda's hands pulled me back to him.

"Soda, you're all sick," I whined.

He laughed and rested his head on my shoulder. I knew he was tired, but I also knew that he wouldn't go back to sleep by himself.

"Soda," I yawned, " I'm tired.

He sighed sleepily into my neck. "Me too."

"You wanna take a nap?"

He nodded and we walked over to the bed, collapsing onto it. He wrapped an arm around me and I sighed happily.

* * *

><p>After that week I got just as sick as him. It was hell and he insisted on not having the party until I was feeling better. And he also wanted to keep an eyes on me all the time. Even when I went back to school, he made Steve watch out for me.<p>

But we finally got to have a party for him, which ended up being fun, until Two-Bit fell off the roof. Darry had to take him to the hospital for a broken arm and a very sore back. For some reason Two-Bit thought it would be a great idea to "fly." Oh and one more thing, Soda finally got his birthday sex.

Now, a few months later and my birthday had just passed. I was finally eighteen, which unfortunately meant that I got the house that my father had left to me. I was a little upset, but sort of happy at the same time. I would no longer be living with the Curtis boys, which I was sad about, but at least I got to have my own place. Soda had already begun helping me move stuff around the house so that it was how I wanted it to be. I knew I was going to store some stuff in the basement, because I didn't need it upstairs.

"Sodapop," I called from the front door of my house. He looked over to me from the living room and raised his eyebrows. "I'm gonna go get the rest of my clothes, I'll be right back okay?"

He nodded and I left to go get my clothes. I walked back into the Curtis house, where the only people there were Two-Bit and Steve.

"I can't believe Soda's lettin' you move out," Steve laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "It won't be any different. I'll still be over here everyday."

Two-Bit grinned. "You two are just about inseparable huh?"

I laughed and walked past them and into Soda's room to get the rest of my clothes. As I opened up a drawer and removed some of my clothes, a paper fell out.

I set my clothes down and picked up the paper, which was actually a letter. It was addressed to Soda and even though I knew I shouldn't have, I opened it. I had to, it was from the state. Why would the state be sending Soda a letter?

_Sodapop Curtis, you have been drafted to serve in the United States Military. You will be sent to..._

I stopped reading past that and simply read the first sentence over and over again. Drafted? He was being drafted? The letter was dated November 28th. That meant that for a week, Soda hadn't told anyone that he'd been drafted. Well, he didn't tell me at least. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry, and I wanted to yell at Soda, but mostly I wanted to cry.

I heard the front door open and Soda's voice filled the living room. I quickly put the letter back in the envelope and put it in the drawer. I couldn't tell Soda that I knew, even though it would kill me to lie to him.

"Hey baby you alright?" Soda asked and I turned around with my clothes.

I nodded and quickly blinked the tears back. "I'm fine." My voice cracked a little.

I thought I'd be able to control myself. But seeing Soda standing there, smiling at me...I just couldn't picture him being in the war. I just kept thinking about how my parents were gone and if I ever lost Soda I wouldn't be able to cope.

He nodded and put his hands in his pockets, looking around. I finally dropped the clothes I was holding and ran over to throw my arms around his neck. I began crying into his shirt and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Whoa, Kenz, what's the matter?" he asked, running a hand up and down my back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I bawled.

He looked confused. "Tell you what? Mackenzie, what the hell is wrong?"

I walked over to the drawer and pulled out the letter. I walked back over to him and basically shoved the letter at him.

"That! Why didn't you tell me about that?" I asked, still crying, "You just figured you didn't want to tell me? Huh?"

He grimaced. "Kenz, baby, please don't yell alright?"

"H-How am I supposed to not yell? I just found out my boyfriend is going to be sent into a war where he has to fight for his god damn life!"

In one swift motion he roughly put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I tried to stop crying, but every time I looked him in the face I started crying all over again.

"I'm sorry," I said, "But you can't go. You can't go, Soda!"

"I have to. I don't have a choice, baby."

I nearly screamed and Soda held me close again. I gently pushed away from him and sighed.

"But why did you have to get drafted, Soda?"

He was about to answer when suddenly there was a slight gasp. I looked over at the open doorway, and cringed. Poor Pony was just standing there, shell-shocked.

"You got drafted?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I could have done better, I'm sorry guys! But I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you're not too upset about Soda getting drafted!**


	42. It's Okay

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a month I know I know. Go ahead, yell at me, I know. But school has been soo hectic and it's been kicking my ass so I'm sorry about that! But here, I present a new chapter finally! I'm sorry it's so short! I hope you guys like it :/ Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"Ponyboy..." Soda trailed off, turning to face him.<p>

Pony shook his head, wiping furiously at the tears, and took off. I felt horrible for being the one who told Pony about it, but I hadn't meant to. I didn't even know he was standing there!

"Soda," I started, but he cut me off.

"Just stay here, I have to go get him."

* * *

><p>Pony was running faster than he'd ever ran before. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins and he thought for a minute he might throw up. But he kept pushing, until he finally got to the lot and collapsed on the grass. He hands grasped the grass and pulled tufts of it out. He gripped the grass so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He didn't care though, he couldn't even think straight.<p>

Drafted? His brother had been drafted? _No, _he thought, _not Soda. Not bubbly, happy-go-lucky, Soda. _Pony was so confused and upset. There was a loud pounding in his ears and he closed his eyes, trying not to think about it. He had been completely shut out from the world until a hand landed on his shoulder, scaring him half to death.

He quickly turned to see Soda standing there, completely out of breath. He kept trying to say something, but he couldn't get the words out, and finally collapsed next to Pony. Pony watched as his older brother lie there on his back, breathing hard. He had forgotten that Soda was never the athletic type.

"Ponyboy," Soda finally said, "I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Pony shook his head, the tears falling again. "This isn't fair, Soda...It...It has to be some kind of mistake!"

"Pony, I'm sorry! It's not a mistake...I got drafted and I know it really blows. I know."

"What are we supposed to do without you, Soda?" Pony asked quietly.

Soda couldn't help it, he was breaking down. He felt the hot tears sting his cheeks, watching his brother cry over his possible absence. He sat up and pulled his little brother into a hug.

"You're never gonna be without me, Pony. Okay? I'm always gonna be right here with you. Nothing is gonna happen to me, okay?" Soda assured him.

Pony hugged Soda tighter and nodded against Soda's shoulder. Soda patted Pony's back and tried to smile.

"H-How can you be sure, Soda?"

"I just am baby...I just am."

Pony thought Soda sounded like their mother when he said that. She'd always have answers like that for them. Sometimes it was "That's just the way it is" or "Because there's a reason for everything." But their mom had always been so comforting and it made Pony happy to know that Soda wasn't lying when he said he would always be there.

Pony nodded and leaned away from Soda. "D-Does Darry know?"

Soda shook his head, looking down. "Only you and Mackenzie know."

* * *

><p>I left the room and walked down the hall to see Two-Bit and Steve in the same positions as when I had first walked in. They looked up at me and I tried not to look either of them in the face.<p>

"Mackenzie, what's goin' on? Why'd Pony and Soda run outta here like that?" Steve asked.

I shrugged. "I...I don't know. Guess you'll have to ask them when they get back."

I left without another word and went straight to my house. I quickly shut the door, not making it any further than a few feet before I sank to the ground. I leaned against the wall and hugged my knees tightly. I sobbed lightly, still thinking about Soda being drafted. It just wasn't fair...He was supposed to stay with me. With the gang. His family.

What if he got hurt? What if...What if he got killed? I had plans for us. I wanted to get married and have kids and maybe a dog...I just wanted to have a life with him and if he got killed in the war we wouldn't be able to have that.

The front door opened, but I barely noticed in my distressed state. Soda put a hand on my shoulder, kneeling down beside me and I looked up at him.

"Don't cry, baby, please," he said, wiping my tears.

"I...I'm sorry, I just don't know what else to do!" I sobbed, "I hate the idea of losing you, Soda!"

He helped me up and put his arms on both of my arms. I looked at him and his eyes were red with tears at the brim.

"And I'm terrified of going into the war, Mackenzie. I'm scared shitless and I know I might not come back. But I try to think about the good things, like the fact that I'm fighting for my country. And when I come back...we'll get married and start a family, and it's gonna be ten times more amazing because we waited a couple years."

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him softly. I sometimes forgot that Soda could be so serious and endearing. He was right, though, it was good that he was fighting for his country...I guess. I still didn't want him to go.

"But, Soda...I can't...I need you."

"You'll be okay, I promise. You know the guys will take good care of you, just like they always have. And we'll be able to write back and forth."

I sighed. "When do you leave?"

"About a week and a half."

"That's so soon...Too soon."

"I know...I know. But we're just gonna have to make use of the time we have left, okay?"

I nodded, still wiping tears from my face. I was tired of crying and I just wanted to be with Soda and the guys. I wanted to be forget about Soda getting drafted.

"You have to tell the guys..." I said.

He sighed. "I know, I know. I'm going to...just not tonight, Kenz."

I nodded once more, giving into him. I guess he didn't really want to deal with telling the guys. Plus, he was going to have to tell Darry, and that wouldn't be easy. But for now, I figured we would just try to pretend like nothing happened. We could pretend for a week that everything was still the same and nothing was ever going to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for that...I just really wanted to get you a chapter since it's been a month since I updated! But please I'd still love to hear your thoughts and ideas so please review! :)**


	43. Goodbye Soda

**A/N: Okay so I don't even know if I have ANY readers left after abandoning you for over a month..I'm so sorry guys, like I'm so so sorry. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff so it's been hard to find time to write. But here you go, I cried, you probably wont lol..anyways..enjoy and please please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or anything in it. I only own Mackenzie!**

* * *

><p>I held Soda's hand as we walked back from the Dingo. We had all gone out to dinner because Soda was leaving the next day. We let the guys head back to the house while we walked. Honestly I was not looking forward to the next day, but I don't think anyone was.<p>

We hadn't said much since we'd left the diner, neither of us knew what to say. I mean, what exactly do you say to someone that's being sent off to war? Someone that you love more than anyone else in the world? Someone that you may never see again?

"Kenzie?" Soda called and I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You alright? You haven't said much all night..."

I stopped and shrugged, looking down the street. "I don't have much to say."

"Baby...I'm sorry this is happening, but there's nothing I can do."

"I know, but this isn't fair..."

"Life ain't fair, Mackenzie."

I looked up at him and he stared right back at me. I didn't ever want to look away. I just wanted to stay there with him, in that moment forever. I hadn't even realized he was kissing me until his hands found their way to my waist. I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

A loud beep nearly scared us half to death and we broke apart to see a black mustang drive by. They yelled a few things at us and I rolled my eyes. That pretty much ruined the moment so we walked back to Soda's house.

* * *

><p>After hanging out with the guys for a while, Soda and I walked over to my house. He decided he wanted to spend the night with me, which I didn't mind. As we got to the front door I decided that I had to give Soda his goodbye present.<p>

"Come on, let's go inside," I said, taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

We walked up to my room, which had been my dad's room. At first it was hard to even go in there, but it was even harder to sleep in there. But I had slowly grown used to going in there.

Soda stripped his shirt off and tiredly laid down on the bed. I chewed my lip for a minute, deciding what to say.

"Um...I'll be right back okay?" I told him and he made some noise of acknowledgment.

I left the room and quickly padded to my old room. I had been hiding Soda's present for a while because I couldn't risk him finding it. I didn't have much to give him before he left so I had to make sure it was a surprise. After getting changed into my pajamas and robe, I walked back into my father's room.

Soda was snoring lightly with an arm slung over his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. I walked quietly over to him and tapped on his arm.

"Soda?"

He opened his eyes and sat up, now fully awake. I smiled and I could tell he was trying to get a peek down my robe. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him.

"I...got you a going away present."

"Mackenzie, you didn't have to get me anything..."

I shrugged. "I've gotten some money from working at the Dingo so...I mean I just needed a few things for this present. Don't worry about it, Soda."

He sighed and opened the gift, revealing a picture. In the picture, were all the guys, Soda's parents, and me. I wanted him to have a picture with his whole family...I guess I just didn't want him to forget about us.

"Babe, I love it," he said, smiling.

"I just...I...I want you to always remember your family, Soda. You can't forget about us while you're over in Vietnam okay?"

I hadn't even realized I was crying until Soda reached over and thumbed away the tears. I didn't understand things at that point. Soda and I had finally gotten things right...and then he goes and gets drafted?

"Shh," he said quietly.

"You can't leave, Soda...P-Please don't leave."

"Mackenzie...I don't know what you want me to say...I don't have a say in this."

"I don't care! It's...It's not fair, Soda. To you, or me, or the guys...It's not fair to anyone."

He sighed and kissed me, probably just to shut me up, and it worked. He laid me down on the bed, peppering my neck with kisses. I decided to stop arguing and just be with Soda. I pushed him onto his back and attacked his lips with mine, trying to hang on to every second I had with him.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning around five because Soda had to be on a train to Oklahoma City by seven. I looked over at him and he was still sound asleep, drooling a little, and snoring. I couldn't help but smile at how childish he looked. His light brown hair was falling over his forehead and he frowned in his sleep before groaning and flipping over.<p>

"Soda," I called softly and he buried his head into the pillow. "Sodapop," I called, a little louder this time.

"Let me sleep," he begged.

"I can't...it's...it's time to get up. You're gonna be late..."

He sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I tried to maintain a calm demeanor, but I didn't know how long I was going to last. I got out of bed and pulled Soda up as well. I lead him to the bathroom, seeing as how we both needed a shower and we needed to save some time.

After we finished our shower and got dressed, we went over to Soda's house, where most of the guys were. I noticed that the only person not present was Steve, which was a little unusual. I figured Soda's best friend would make sure he was there.

"Hey little buddy," Darry smiled softly.

Soda hugged him tightly. "Hey, Dar..."

I stepped back, seeing as how it seemed right for the guys to get him before he left when I had had him all night. The guys tried to cheer him up and Soda acted like it was working. It wasn't though...No matter what jokes Two-Bit came up with or what friendly insults Dally and Darry threw back at each other, Soda still knew he was going to Vietnam.

Eventually Steve did show up. He looked worn out though and his eyes were red, like he'd been crying. I'd only seen Steve cry once and that was at Mr. and Mrs. Curtis' funeral. I didn't want to say anything because I knew he'd quickly deny it.

* * *

><p>The train station was where I lost it...Where I nearly crumbled to the cold, hard platform, tears running down my cheeks. I didn't want to let Soda go and I was determined to keep him from going. But I knew that it didn't matter what I did, he was going to leave sooner or later. I felt his arms tightly wrap around me, holding me as close as possible. I lifted my head to look at him through blurry eyes.<p>

"Soda...you...you're my best friend," I told him, managing to stop crying, "You can't leave."

"I love you so much, Mackenzie. And when I get back from this fucking war...I will marry you and we're gonna have such a good life, okay?"

I nodded and hugged him tightly. When I tried to pull away, he kept me close for a few more seconds to kiss me. I couldn't help but wonder if that would be the last time I kissed him.

"Come on, Kenz...he has to leave," Steve said, pulling me back a little.

I watched as Soda gave each of the guys a hug and told them not to eat all the chocolate cake. I couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Soda to crack a joke before he gets sent off to war. No amount of joking could prevent Soda from leaving though. And his train did arrive, and he did get on...along with a few other guys we knew.

We went back to the Curtis' house after that...It was so quiet. I'd never been in that house when it was so quiet. I guess no one really knew what to do, but I couldn't just sit there. I told them I was going for a walk and Steve told me he was coming with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wowww guys, so yeah there you have it. That's the chapter you've been waiting for, for like over a month and I know I'm so freaking terrible. But I hope you guys liked it? Please review :(**


	44. Life

**A/N: Well I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! Even though it was sad :( And I understand I took way too long to update this..I'm sorry :( But just…it's almost over so hang in there okay? Alright. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Steve and I walked along the street, heading to the park because we didn't know where else to go. I wasn't sure why Steve wanted to come along, but I figured he had something important to say. Steve and I had a strange relationship. One day we could be fighting and the next we could be laughing like a couple of idiots. Next to Soda, Steve was probably the closest friend I had. But that still didn't explain why he wanted to come with me.<p>

"You okay?" I asked tentatively.

He shrugged, taking out a cigarette. "Yeah I'm fine I guess. What about you? How ya holdin' up?"

"I'm alright…Better than earlier. I'm just sad I guess."

"We're all gonna miss him ya know…"

I sighed and looked at him. I had never realized how handsome Steve was. I could definitely see why Evie liked him, even though he was kind of an asshole. I could never be with someone like that though, if I weren't with Soda I mean. Soda was just kind and sweet and he understood everyone. I didn't know anyone else like him, except for maybe Pony.

"Mackenzie? Earth to Mackenzie," Steve said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh…sorry…I was just thinking, what are your plans with Evie?"

He scrunched up his forehead and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, why? Did she say somethin'?"

I laughed a little. "No, she didn't say anything. I was just wondering though, because you're out of school and she's a senior. You guys gonna get married or anything?"

He nearly choked to death upon hearing my words. "What? Married? Uh uh, not gonna happen."

"Stevie, the girl loves you and you love her…I'm not saying you should get married soon, I'm just saying that…you should think about whether you're gonna stay with her or not."

He shook his head as we came to the park, and we took a seat on the swings. I swung my legs back and forth slowly, remembering how much I used to love going to the park. As kids, we spent all of our time either at the lot or at the park. It was so much easier then…All we had to worry about was being back in time for dinner. If we fell, we got right back up again and kept going. We didn't even worry about the future or where we were going or how we would get there.

"You ever think about life, Steve?" I asked.

"Life? Well yeah I think about it, but I don't think about it as much as you do."

"It's important to think about life, Steve. I mean, what if…what if Soda doesn't come back? There's stuff I have to think about…"

"Like what?"

"Just…Just stuff."

* * *

><p>It'd been about a month and some days since Soda left and I was feeling worse than ever. I nearly leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing up. I had been getting sick almost every day and I had no clue what was wrong with me. I was tired and hungry and especially moody. And I wasn't on my period either. But, and I cringed as I thought of this, one thought kept coming to mind: Was I pregnant?<p>

No, I couldn't be pregnant…Not with Soda gone and me still in high school. I couldn't handle being pregnant. Pregnancy…wasn't an option for me. I could barely support myself, let alone me and a baby.

I heard the doorbell ring and I shakily stood up, walking down the stairs. I opened the door to find a woman with a small kitten. I was very confused considering I didn't know who she was or why she was here.

"Um…can I help you?" I asked.

She smiled. "My name is Ella. Sodapop Curtis came to me a few months ago when my cat was pregnant. He asked that I give you a kitten once she gave birth. I think he wanted it to be a Christmas present, but I'm a little late."

"Oh my gosh…"

She handed me the little orange and white kitten and I smiled. I had always wanted a tabby cat, but my dad was allergic to cats. In fact, I had never even had a pet before.

"She's about a month old," Ella told me, "But she's very friendly."

"She's perfect. Thank you so so much."

"You're very welcome. That young man, Sodapop, was very sweet. You're a lucky girl," she smiled.

"Yeah…I suppose I am," I smiled.

"Well I'll just be on my way now…It was very nice to meet you sweetie."

With that she walked back to her car and sped off down the road. I grinned down at the little kitten that was asleep on my arms now. _What to name her…_ And then I thought of it. Sugar. Simple, yes, but she looked sweet and Sugar was all I could think of at the moment. Sugar fit her so perfectly.

* * *

><p>I sat down at the kitchen table in the Curtis home and stirred the straw in my chocolate milk. I sighed loudly, trying to get someone's attention.<p>

"Alright, what's wrong?" Darry asked.

"Nothing…"

"Well…something…is obviously wrong, Mackenzie."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and I could see how uncomfortable he was. Kristie had just walked in and looked between us.

"Darry. Out," she commanded.

He nodded and left the kitchen and I set my chocolate milk down. Kristie sat across me and took one of my hands in her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

I hesitated a minute. "I…I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh my…Well…How long has it been since your last period?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…I had it before Soda left…"

She sighed. "Any weird cravings? Morning sickness? Fatigue?"

I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks. "All of it."

"Well I'll get you an appointment with a doctor and we'll go find out for sure okay?"

"O-Okay."

"Why don't you go get some rest? Maybe take Sugar back to your house? Two-Bit is gonna steal that cat soon…" she smiled.

I tried to laugh, but it just came out as forced and sad. It was time for me to grow up and I wasn't ready…I was ready to have a baby and take care of a child all by myself. I had no clue when Soda would be back…_if_ he would be back. I wasn't ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know it was short and that cat part was random lol. But don't judge alright. It took a lot to get this freaking chapter done and you guys are lucky I love you. I'm going to sleep now, please review!<strong>


	45. Things are Changing

**A/N: Hey guys! Jesus Christ it's been a month and a half. I wanna cry because I've made you guys wait so long! :( do I still have readers? I hope so. Here is the...3rd or 4th to last chapter I swear.**

* * *

><p>I sank down to the floor of my kitchen, hugging my knees tightly. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I had just been told that I was; in fact, a month pregnant. Pregnant. I was carrying a child…Soda's child to be exact. I couldn't believe it though. How could we be so incredibly stupid? We always used protection, and I knew sometimes that it wasn't enough, but I never thought this would happen to us.<p>

I really wasn't ready to have a baby yet. I mean I was only eighteen years old…I couldn't handle raising a child on my own. I didn't know when or if Soda would be back and the guys could only give so much help. The only person I could tell was Kristie and I was a little afraid that she would tell Darry. Not that I thought Darry would be mad or anything, but he'd probably give me some long lecture on how stupid Soda and I were.

I sighed and stood up, furiously wiping at my tears. I picked up the phone and dialed the Curtis' number.

"Hello?" Darry's voice answered.

"Darry…It's Mackenzie, is Kristie there?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on."

I waited a minute before Kristie said, "Hello? Mackenzie, are you okay?"

I exhaled. "I don't know…I…I don't know."

"What happened?"

"I'm pregnant…"

I heard her sigh before she replied, "Okay hold on, I'll be right there okay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>"SHE'S WHAT?" Darry's voice bellowed throughout the house.<p>

Kristie pushed him towards the chair at the kitchen table, and then sat across from him.

"Darry, calm down, okay? She's scared…and right now, what she needs is her family supporting her."

Darry sighed, running his hands over his face tiredly. He honestly couldn't believe Mackenzie was pregnant. She was like a sister to him and even though he knew Soda was the father, it still made him angry that she was with child.

"How could they be so stupid!"

Kristie sighed. "This isn't going to work if you keep yelling."

"Fine, fine. But, Kristie, I don't know what you want me to do…I mean she's pregnant. I don't know how to handle that!"

"I just want you to…I don't know, tell her it's okay. Make her feel like she's not alone!"

He sighed and stood up, pulling her up with him as well. "Now, you're the one that's yelling," he said with a slight smirk.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Just please do this for me? Let her know that she's not alone."

He nodded. "I will, don't worry. I'm not gonna leave her out on her own."

"But don't get into some stupid fight with her, alright? Because I know how you two are."

He rolled his eyes, knowing that she was partially right. "We will have a civil conversation."

"Good. Now get out there and talk to her."

Darry's eyes grew wider. "She's here?"

"Mhm...Now go!" she said, pushing him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch, listening to Darry yell and groan about the situation. I almost got up and left, but just as I was about to, Darry walked into the room. I avoided his eyes as he sat in his chair. I felt like I was in trouble or something. I mean I felt like Darry just held that kind of authority over me now.<p>

"You're pregnant," he stated slowly.

I nodded, finally looking at him. He didn't look angry; he just looked upset and confused.

"I…I just can't believe you two were so irresponsible," he continued.

"Darry, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do now! I'm pregnant and I'm keeping this baby."

He shook his head, sighing. "I know you are and I'm not saying you shouldn't…I'm just saying it's going to be hard for you to raise a child on your own…Soda won't be back for at least a year."

I looked back down. "I know that. I…I thought maybe I'd get a little support from you guys, but…"

"You will get support from us, Mackenzie. But it's still going to be hard. You still need to finish high school and you're going to have to pay for the baby's things and whatnot. I'm willing to chip in and give you some of the old baby stuff we have, but…but you know we don't have much to give."

I nodded. "Dar, I know. And all I need is the support from you guys. I just want to know that I'm not doing this all by myself. "

"You're not…I promise."

* * *

><p>A month later I found myself doing something I never imagined I'd be doing. I was moving in with Steve. Well, actually he was moving in with me. He needed to get away from his dad, but he didn't have anywhere to go, and I didn't want to live alone while dealing with the pregnancy so we decided to live together.<p>

"You sure you don't mind?" he asked, bringing in a suitcase.

"Steve, I really don't mind. Plus, when I'm all big and swollen I'm gonna need someone to do everything for me," I smirked.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah well you can put Two-Bit to work, alright?"

I smiled and sat down on the couch, putting a hand on my growing stomach. Kristie said I wouldn't be showing too much yet. I could feel the baby though…I knew I actually had a little person inside of me and that both excited and scared me. I was now responsible for another person's life.

"You okay?" Steve said, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine…Just thinking about how things are gonna change."

He sat down beside me and looked forward, tapping his fingers on his jeans. "Yeah things are gonna change, but…I mean who said that means things are gonna be bad?"

"Yeah I guess you're right…I mean this could be a good thing…sort of. I don't have much of a choice anyways, so I might as well make the best out of it."

He nodded and kissed my head, standing up and going to the kitchen. I listened as he rummaged through the fridge, pulling out who knows what. I hoped he planned on stocking that fridge after he emptied it. Suddenly I felt a pang of hunger shoot through me.

"Stevie, can you make me a ham and cheese sandwich? Ooh and see if there's any ice cream in there. Just put it all together, I don't care."

He stuck his head through the doorway. "You want a ham and cheese sandwich…with ice cream?"

"And chocolate milk," I smiled, "Pleeaaase!"

He rolled his eyes, but complied and brought me a sandwich, with ice cream, and chocolate milk. I dug in quickly to the meal, watching as Steve stood there wide eyed and mouth agape. I still wasn't used to being so hungry, but I guess eating for two did that to you. I finished happily and stood up, taking my plate and glass to the kitchen.

"Jesus, kid, you're eating like us guys do," Steve laughed.

I turned and smirked at him. "When are you due?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do realize that I had a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but I guess there were just a lot of things that were needed to be said. But I hope you guys liked it…Next chapter there will be a certain surprise…Please review guys, thanks!**


	46. Finding Out the Gender

**A/N: Soo you know a few of you were assuming that in this chapter, Soda would be coming home but…I'm sorry to disappoint. But don't worry; there are other things to find out!**

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath before opening the letter from Soda. A couple of weeks prior, I had written him a letter telling him that I was pregnant and that Steve was living with me, along with other things. I was really nervous to read his response. But I had to know what his thoughts were. So I opened the letter and began reading…<p>

_Kenz, _

_I must'a read your letter a million times before I realized it wasn't a joke. I can't believe you're pregnant. I mean…Am I really gonna be a dad? Shit that's just crazy! That's just another reason for me to get home as quick as possible huh? But damn…you're gonna have a baby? Really? I don't know how to feel about it, but you know I'm here for ya baby. I miss ya like crazy. I mean Jesus Mackenzie, it's real tough being here without ya. Don't worry 'bout the women either 'cause you know I would never cheat on you. But some of the guys here…they're kinda crazy. Some of 'em got girlfriends and wives and stuff, but they don't really care I guess. We were shipped out here a couple of weeks ago after the training camps and all. God I already miss bein' at home with you and the guys. They're gettin' their own letter but tell 'em I miss 'em too okay? I love you baby. And I love that little baby inside of ya too. Write back soon._

_Soda_

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and set the letter down. I couldn't really tell whether I was crying out of joy or sadness. I guess it was both. I was so happy that Soda wasn't upset about me being pregnant, but just knowing that Soda was out in the war…It just about killed me. I couldn't imagine him actually fighting and killing people. He was just so sweet and caring and killing people wasn't the kind of thing that sweet and caring people do.

Steve walked in and hung his coat up, looking over at me.

"Hey uh…you alright?" he asked.

I looked at him, wiping my tears. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine."

"What's that?" He was talking about the letter.

"Just a letter from Soda…Here," I said, handing another letter to him, "He said this one is for you and the guys."

"Thanks…What did your letter say?"

"He…He's happy about the baby. He said he wants to get home soon…God I miss him so much, Steve."

"Yeah I know…I miss him too," Steve sighed, "But he'll be home before we know it alright?"

I nodded, absentmindedly rubbing my stomach. I had begun to do that a lot more as the pregnancy progressed. I was now four months along and the baby had started kicking. I smiled, feeling the tiny little feet against my stomach. I still hadn't found out the gender yet, but I had an appointment with the doctor coming up.

"Steve…would you mind…um…well…I don't want to go alone…so…would you come to my doctor's appointment with me?"

He looked at me, seeming a little shocked. "Well…yeah sure."

I smiled. "Thanks, Stevie."

* * *

><p>"Okay I need you to sit on the table and lift your shirt up," the doctor said to me.<p>

I did as she said and lay back with my shirt lifted up. I felt her put the cold gel on my stomach and then she turned the monitor on. She moved the detector-looking thing onto my stomach and slowly moved it around.

"Alright...And there is your baby," she smiled and I gasped softly.

"Can you tell the gender?" I asked and she nodded.

"Looks like…yup, it's a girl."

I smiled, looking at Steve. "Steve, did you hear that? It's a girl!"

He laughed. "Yeah I heard. Congrats, kid."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the doctor. "Thank you so much, Doctor Greene."

"You're very welcome. Would you like the picture?"

I nodded. "If I could get two that would be really great…"

She smiled. "I'll be right back."

She left and Steve sat down in the chair next to me. "You gonna send one to Soda?"

"Yeah, I really want him to see the baby."

"I think he'll really like it, Mackenzie."

* * *

><p><span>Kristie's POV<span>

I was rearranging the closet in our bedroom, throwing shirts, pants, and dresses everywhere. Ever since I had moved into Darry's house, we had had to adjust a little, getting rid of some stuff. But we were both fine with it, considering that we were honestly in love at this point. I smiled to myself as I stood on my tip-toes to clean the rack in the closet. I accidentally knocked over some stuff, sending a small box to the floor. I knelt down and picked it up. It was a black, velvet, small box and as I opened it up my eyes went wide.

"Oh my god," I said to myself, looking at the engagement ring.

"Kris, are you in here? I got off early because-" I heard Darry's voice cut short and I looked up to see him standing there.

"Dar!"

"Kristie…why do you have that?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the ring.

"I'm sorry, Darry, it fell and I just picked it up. I…I didn't know what it was…"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I…I was waiting until tonight. I was gonna take you out."

I smiled and handed the box to him. "Okay. If you want to wait until tonight, I'll still act surprised."

He shook his head and held the small box for a minute before kneeling down. He cleared his throat and looked up at me.

"Kristin Eleanor Rhines, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears ran down my face and I nodded. "Yeah, I will."

He grinned and slipped the ring onto my finger, and then he picked me up and kissed me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he replied.

* * *

><p><span>Mackenzie's POV<span>

Steve and I walked into the Curtis house and I noticed that there was no one there.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

We heard a loud thud come from Darry's room and soon Darry was stumbling down the hallway still pulling on his sweatpants.

Steve smirked. "Well hey there, Dar, what were you doin'?"

Darry gave him a dirty look. "It's none of your business, Randle."

I rolled my eyes. "Well anyways, we have some big news, Darry!"

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah? What is it?"

I grinned. "I'm having a girl."

He smiled back, a big wide smile. "Well congratulations!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh god please don't kill me guys, I know it's not much at all, but I'm on spring break for the next week so I'll be writing a lot more. Anyways, I hope you guys don't hate me too much for this lame chapter!**


	47. The Delivery

**A/N: Hey guys! This story is sadly coming to an end, there will be about 2 or 3 chapters and maybe an epilogue and that'll be it! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I loved writing it!**

* * *

><p>I smiled at the guys as I walked into the Curtis house. Well waddled would be a better word for what I was doing. I was about nine and a half months pregnant and I was big and uncomfortable. I hated being pregnant. It was fun for a little while, when I wasn't huge and swollen, but now it was just annoying.<p>

"Here, let me help," Pony said, helping me sit down on the couch. I smiled in thanks.

"How ya feelin'?" Darry asked.

"Well…everything is swollen, I've been having the worst pains in the world, and I look like a beached whale. How do you think I'm feeling?"

Kristie looked over at me. "What kind of pain?"

"Just pain. It's in my back and my stomach."

"And…how often are you having these pains?"

I shrugged. "They come in waves about every half hour."

"Okay…Mackenzie, I'm going to say this as calmly as I can. I think you're having contractions."

"W-What? No, I…I'm not having contractions, it's just normal…Ow!" I cried.

I put my hand on my stomach as the pain shot through me again. I should have known that it wasn't just regular pregnancy aches. But I really wasn't ready to give birth.

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital. Darry go get your keys and start the truck." He nodded and grabbed his keys, walking outside.

"I'll get your bag," Steve said as he ran out the door.

Pony helped me up and I walked outside and struggled to get into Darry's truck. I groaned and felt someone lift me into the truck. I turned and saw Steve getting in behind me. I smiled and he squeezed my hand.

"Steve, I can't do this."

He rolled his eyes. "You're gonna be fine. Trust me."

I sighed and placed my hands on my stomach. I didn't know whether to believe Steve or not.

* * *

><p>"Well your contractions aren't getting any closer and your water hasn't broken yet, so until that happens you can stay here or go home," the doctor told me.<p>

"Okay, I'm going home," I said, getting up.

Kristie smirked, pushing me down gently. "Not so fast. I think it's probably a good idea to stay here for the night. You've been having contractions for two and a half days now."

I sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Fine. But if nothing happens tonight, I'm going home tomorrow."

She nodded and took the doctor out into the hallway to talk to him. Dally walked into the room just as they left. He looked slightly panicked as he looked at Darry.

"Did she have the baby?"

Darry shook his head and nodded to me. I smiled up at Dally, grinning at the fact that Dally sounded worried. When he saw me he rolled his eyes.

"I came down here for this? You didn't even have the baby yet?"

I shook my head. "It's not time yet. My water didn't even break."

"Well what are we supposed to do until it does?"

I shrugged. "I wanted to go home, but Kristie said I should stay here for the night."

* * *

><p>I was sleeping when I felt wet sheets underneath me. I groaned as I woke up, looking down. I squinted through sleepy eyes as I felt my hospital gown. Then my eyes went wide and I started panicking.<p>

"O-Oh my god...Oh my god...My water broke!" I cried.

"Hm?" Darry said, waking up from his spot in the chair.

"Darry, my water broke!"

"Alright, alright, stay calm. Uh, I'll get the doctor," he replied, as he hit the call button next to the bed.

The doctor soon walked in, followed by Kristie, whom I was very glad to see. If anyone was going to help deliver my baby, I wanted it to be Kristie. The doctor began looking under my hospital gown, and he sighed.

"Well, your cervix isn't at 10 centimeters yet, it'll probably be another hour before you actually go into labor."

I groaned. "Alright. Will I know when I go into labor?"

"Some women do, some women don't." I nodded. "I'll have Kristie stay here with you to check on you every once in a while."

And damn, that doctor was right on target. About an hour later, I feel more pressure in my lower abdomen. I told Kristie about it and she looked, and then told me that I was going into labor.

"Oh shit," I said.

She smiled. "Don't worry, it's gonna be okay."

The doctor came in not too long after that and I put my feet on the stirrups. He asked me to push (continuously) and I was beginning to get irritated. I just wanted the baby out of me, but she wouldn't come!

"I see the head," the doctor said and I felt relief wash over me, "You need to keep pushing though. Also do your breathing exercises."

I did as he said and just as I thought the baby wasn't going to come through, I heard the sounds of a crying baby. I stopped pushing and wiped my sweaty hair out of my face. Kristie took the baby and cleaned her off, then walked back over and handed her to me.

"Here is your baby girl, Mackenzie."

I cradled the baby, tears trickling down my face as I looked at her. She was so beautiful. She had light brown hair, much like my own, and from what I could see, she had Soda's deep brown eyes. I ran my fingers softly over her cheeks, her little puffy cheeks.

"God, she's beautiful," Kristie said, smiling over my shoulder, "What's her name?"

I had been internally debating over her name for about three months. But at that moment, I knew what I was going to name her.

"Audrey Katrina Curtis."

Darry and Pony looked over, smiling. "Mom's name," Pony said.

"And your mom's name," Darry followed.

I nodded. "That was the plan…I thought it would be nice to name her after the best women in my life…"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after I'd spent some time with Audrey, the rest of the guys came in. Two-Bit brought with him a big teddy bear that said "Welcome Baby Girl!" on its stomach and a pink balloon.<p>

I smiled. "You didn't have to get anything, Two-Bit."

"Naw come on, I wanted to help you celebrate!"

I laughed. "You wanna hold her?"

He nodded excitedly, just like a little kid, and carefully took Audrey from my arms. I almost told him how to hold her, but then I remembered he was about nine years old when his sister was born. He held Audrey with such care that I couldn't help but smile.

After all the guys had held her and stayed to talk, the only person left was Steve. He was sitting in the chair next to my hospital bed holding Audrey.

"I think she looks just like you, Mackenzie," he said.

"She has Soda's eyes though."

He nodded in agreement. God, I had never in my whole time in Tulsa, seen Steve Randle be so calm and peaceful. It was actually a little scary.

Audrey began to grow cranky, rubbing her eyes spastically with her little fists. He quickly handed her to me and I laughed.

"Yeah that didn't take long for you to hand her over, huh?"

"Well she obviously wants her mom…"

I held her close to me and rocked her slowly. She quieted down and I smiled. I hadn't known that I would be good with a baby, until that moment.

"You know…Soda told me to take care of you. And I'm going to, alright?" Steve told me.

I looked up at him. "I know you will, Stevie. It's just weird seeing you be so…nice," I grinned.

He chuckled and sat down on the bed. We caught each other's eyes and I held my breath and he moved closer. His lips were mere inches from mine when Audrey started crying again. Steve quickly backed up and I snapped out of it.

"I…uh…I'm gonna grab somethin' to eat…" Steve said, getting up.

As he reached the door, I finally found my voice. "Steve…I can't do this. Don't make this harder than it already is. I love Soda. And he's your best friend…"

He nodded and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo, yeah technically no one cheated on anyone haha. And little baby Audrey was born! I decided that Audrey was Mrs. Curtis' first name and Katrina was Mackenzie's mom's first name. But that doesn't really matter…anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter! And a little bit of ooc Steve haha. Please review!**


	48. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this is really short notice but…this is the last chapter. I'm sorry guys! I'm also sorry that it's SO short, but it is the end**

* * *

><p>Things with Steve had gotten better after the almost kiss in the hospital. We hadn't talked about it and we weren't planning on talking about it. He had kept his distance, even though we were living in the same house. Actually, he was a lot of help with Audrey. Some nights when she would cry incessantly, he'd offer to try to calm her down. Speaking of Audrey, she was now three months old and she was doing great. God she began to look more and more like me, which surprised us all. I thought she would look more like Soda.<p>

I switched Audrey to my right arm as she grew tired. I was happy to see that she was finally falling asleep; she had been up for hours and hours and hours…_DING DONG!_ I cursed as Audrey began to cry.

"Steve, could you please get the door?" I called.

"Yeah sure!"

I sat at the kitchen table as Steve left the room to go get the door. I heard Steve curse and then he laughed loudly before hollering.

"Steve, shut up! I'm trying to get Audrey to sleep!"

"Mackenzie, come out here. Right now," he said.

I rolled my eyes, but walked out to the living room anyways. I began to ask Steve what he was so excited about when I saw him. Soda. He was standing in the middle of the room, leaning on his right leg, but he was standing there.

"Soda…Is…are you really here?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes.

He nodded. "I'm here, Kenz…I'm right here."

"But you...I-I thought you were supposed to be in Vietnam?"

"Well…I kinda got shot in the leg."

"Are you okay?" I gasped.

He smiled, nodding. "I'll be alright."

I smiled for the first time since he had gotten home. I couldn't help but start crying and hug him tightly. He hugged me back, kissing my head, mumbling how much he missed me.

"God, I missed you too, Soda. I missed you so much."

He pulled back slightly, looking at Audrey and I, his eyes fixating on Audrey.

"You want to hold your daughter?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded and slowly, but surely, took Audrey into his arms. He cradled her and looked down at her with such a loving look that I started crying again. Seeing Soda and Audrey together for the first time was one of the most wonderful moments of my life. I was finally getting to see Soda as a father.

"Hi, Audrey," he said quietly, "I'm your daddy…"

Audrey gurgled and looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Soda, man you don't know how great it is to see you again," Steve grinned as we all sat in the Curtis' living room.<p>

"You don't know how great it is to be back," Soda replied.

"Well you have to be exhausted, Soda," Darry said, "Why don't you go get some sleep?"

I nodded. "He's right, Soda, you need some sleep."

Soda nodded in agreement. "Yeah, alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

Soda, Audrey, and I went back to our house and I finally got to lay with Soda for the first time in over a year. It felt amazing to be honest, just knowing that he was there with me and that I wasn't going to lose him.

I looked over at him, watching him lie on the pillow and sigh in contentment. It must have felt good for him to lay in an actual bed with fluffy pillows.

"How's your leg?" I asked, for about the hundredth time.

"I told you, it's okay. I'm just a little sore."

I nodded, rolling over on my back. "I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too, beautiful. And Audrey…god she's perfect."

I looked at him and smiled. "She really is though."

He leaned over and kissed me softly, his hand resting on the small of my back. I loved feeling connected with him. It was probably the best feeling in the world, next to seeing Audrey for the first time.

"Soda…I…I can't believe you're home."

"Trust me, I can't believe it either."

"You know…Steve has been really great with Audrey. Maybe he can babysit for us while we get reacquainted."

He raised his eyebrows, smiling softly. "Reacquainted, huh?"

I nodded. "I just want to be with you and lay with you…Just knowing you're here and safe makes me feel great."

"I have missed you like crazy, Mackenzie, and no offense but the last thing I want to do is just lay here."

He kissed me again, rolling me onto my back. I smiled and ran my hands through his short hair. I had to get used to his cropped hair, instead of the long sort of mess it used to be.

"Fuck," he groaned, "My leg…"

I thought for a minute then pushed him gently onto his back, straddling him.

"See, sometimes I _have_ to be in charge."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, that's where it ends haha. I thought I'd end it on a sort of funny note. Don't worry though, that's not the end of Soda and Mackenzie's story…but you guys will have to wait and see what I do with that :) Bye bye for now!**


End file.
